Chains That Bind
by Lady Ava
Summary: After finding a strange precursor artifact, Jak's past begins to reveal itself to him. Now, the others must find out the truth before both Jak and the item fall into the wrong hands. JxK, slight TxA, and DxT.
1. The Ring of Mar

**Chains That Bind**  
By Lady Ava

**Author's Notes**: Okay. Jak and Dax have been a long time fav of mine and I'm glad the bunnies decided to visit after I started re-playing the games. Jak II was/is still my favorite one out of the series, so I'm going to be going off that setting and whatnot. This is semi AU. So, if a detail is there that you don't agree with, please keep in mind of the AU aspect.

**Chapter One**  
The Ring Of Mar

Two months had pasted since the defeat of Metal Kor and the fall of Baron Praxis. Haven City had once again become a bustling center of business and entertainment. Many of the elders could compare it to that of Mar's golden age, before the attack of the metal heads and the overthrow of the throne. Because of Jak and Daxter's acts to bring down the leader of the metal heads, the city was in debt to them and their comrades. In a way, he had become an icon to the city, despite the dark eco creature that dwelled within him still.

* * *

Outside the city walls, two men and an Ottsel found themselves before the remains of the enterance to the Tomb of Mar. After Praxis' attack, the whole enterance had been blown open and nearly destroyed. Any of the creatures that had lingered within the ruins had long since been destroyed and all traps had been disabled. No one besides the small group ever came out that far from the city, so they knew it was safe. 

Daxter looked up at the enterance, tilting his head to the side a bit. The little Ottsel had his normal set of goggles perched upon his head as he leaded against his best friend's head. He, Jak, and Sig had been sent by Orin and Samos to this place once more, only this time, their mission was a bit vaguer than before.

"So," the orange creature began, getting a glance from the blond haired elf, "What exactly is our goal here?"

Crossing his arms in his normal laid back fashion; Jak simply narrowed his eyes, "Samos said that there's something in here that we need to find," he explained, "Some kind of precursor item that is lost."

Letting his nose twitch a bit, Daxter sighed, "I think it should stay lost. Precursor stuff is the last thing I personally would like to deal with."

Sig let out a loud, full hearty laugh at the Ottsel's words. He was dressed in his normal metal head armor with the peacemaker scrapped onto his back. As he looked inside the darkened tomb, he let his grin continue on, "Come on chili peppers. Times a wasting and we're burning daylight."

Pulling his scatter gun off his back, Jak double-checked his ammo and returned the smirk to the older man, "Let's do it."

As the trio stepped over the battered ruble and into the temple, torches suddenly became alit with bright blue flames. The large room it illuminated was covered in the familiar markings and artwork that were inscribed there the first time Jak and Daxter had entered for the tests of manhood. Although, this time, they didn't have to worry about running, dodging boulders, giant spiders, and solving the puzzles all over again. They knew that the main chamber of the tomb that once held the precursor stone had been destroyed due to a cave in, so there was no possible way to try and explore it again. Besides, the only thing that mattered in that room was the stone. Jak and the others moved carefully through the different rooms, making sure not to trigger any traps that might have been lingering. They looked along the walls and pillars, trying to find any sign of what the sage spoke of.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, the three moved into a smaller room. There were no paintings of carvings on the walls in this room, nor were there any columns of stone. There was nothing. Not even another door for them to move onward. 

Daxter leapt off Jak's shoulder and looked around, "Well, this was a waist. There's nothing here!" he yelled, letting his voice echo around the room.

Sighing a bit in frustration, Sig looked down at the rat, "I hate to agree with ya, but I think you have a point. I think the sage has finally lost it."

But Jak just shook his head a bit at the statement. Moving away from the doorway, he started investigating the walls of the room, looking for some kind of clue. "Let's just look around here," he said, trying to keep up his energy, "If there's nothing, we'll just have to go and listen to Samos and Onin tell us we didn't look hard enough."

"Don't forget that loud-mouth Pecker too!" Daxter said loudly, a bit of detest in his voice. "I hate that birdbrain."

Dropping his gun to his side, Sig took a seat on the ground, letting a loud grunt escape him. Propping his leg up, he rested one of his large armored arms against his knee, watching Jak move about the room carefully, "Face it kid, the sages got it wrong this time. There is nothing left in this place but some rocks and old pictures."

"I usually wouldn't agree with him," Daxter piped in, taking a seat on the floor as well, "but Sig's got a point."

Placing his hand against the wall, Jak hung his head a bit. His long blond hair fell slightly over his shoulder he let a sigh escape him at his friends words. It had been hours since they had entered and there was no sign of any kind of weapons or artifacts. Despite wanting to believe Samos, perhaps the man was really just getting on in years. Or maybe they just translated the ancient texts wrong. They had staggered over rubble and other lost treasures only to find nothing that even resembled the item they sought.

Turning to face Sig and Daxter, the young elf brought his head up, "Yeah, maybe your—"

'_Young warrior,' _a voice suddenly entered Jak's mind, causing him to straighten up and his eyes to wide. He looked directly at the others, letting his expression go unchanged. '_You have come back to us at last.' _

Daxter watched as his friend's expression suddenly became very distant and cold. His eyes went from incredibly wide to slightly closed in a quick instant. The deep shade of blue that was his stare slowly began to dull and loose their shimmer. It was almost as if he was lost deep in thought. Jak's hand remained on the wall as he turned away, letting his whole body relax.

"…Jak?" Daxter asked, quickly getting to his feet.

No response.

'_Though the prophecy of the heir has yet to be fulfilled, our hope has once again returned to us with your return to this hallow ground.' _The voice continued. Jak could feel himself loosing control of his actions. This sensation had happened once before. When he had first come to this tomb when the tests of manhood were about to commence, he felt himself lose himself as the door opened. Recalling that moment, Jak remembered pushing his young self behind him, feeling the pull of the unknown calling at him. It clawed its way to the surface, taking hold of his senses and rational. He couldn't stop his feet from moving as stepped forward until he heard the voice command him to stop.

As the precursor continued to explain on, Jak let his gun drop from his hands and onto the dusty floor. A loud crash echoed throughout the chamber, grabbing the attention of the others with him. '_You have come here, seeking one of the lost precursor items. This jewel was hidden long ago by Mar in order to help conceal his true power from any man who tried to have it for himself.' _It explained further as the young man placed his other hand onto the wall.

Sig watched as Daxter's concern quickly grew more justified. Jak was not responding to the little ottsel's calls and had dropped his weapon. Taking up his own gun in hand, the wastelander rose to his feet slowly.

"Hey kid, you okay?" he asked hesitantly, taking a small step forward.

Daxter ignored a cautious attitude, scurrying past the large man and over to his friend's side. He didn't try to move up onto his normal perch upon his shoulder, fearing something might go bad. Instead, the orange rat came up at the base of Jak's feet. Touching his friend's boot, Daxter slowly glanced up to see the young man's face.

'_This item is known as the Ring of Mar,' _the voice continued with his explanation, _'When in the hands of the one true heir, its power can and will be unleashed.' _

He could see Daxter by his feet with his mouth moving, but he couldn't hear the words that were said. Jak let his eyes close, feeling completely lost in his own body. Through his arms, he could feel a pulsation of energy that he had never felt before. It was nothing like the dark eco that flowed through his blood. This power was warm and relaxing; like it had always been within, but never was able to come into play before.

"You're freaking me out kid." Sig said, moving closer to the teenager.

Suddenly, a pulse rushed into the wall causing Daxter and Sig to jump back in surprise. Dust and dirt blew out of the cracks in the wall, filling the room with the cloud. Sounds of rocks and stones moving and shifting could be heard as vision became next to impossible. The ground rumbled as the large stones fell, kicking up more of the dirt from the floor.

Coughs and hacks echoed as the tremor was quickly silenced as fast as it had begun. The cloud was slowly beginning to settle as the three individuals slowly came back into view. They were covered from head to toe in the filth, coughing and wheezing as visibility was restored.

Sig had quickly covered his face with the cloth from around his neck. From being out in the wasteland for so long, he knew how to react to such condition changes. Using his arm, he had shielded his eyes from the whirlwind, waiting until it calmed down. He coughed only a little bit as his eyes darted over to where Daxter and Jak had been.

Watching the dust clear, the two came into view. The Ottsel had hurried up onto his friend's shoulder, trying to avoid the rocks falling around them. He threw his goggles down and clung for dear life to Jak's shoulder armor. The two were covered head to toe like Sig; their once clean fur and clothing now covered in dirt.

Dax let a loud hack escape him as he adjusted himself once again upon his perch, lifting up his goggles to reveal large rings around his eyes. "What the hell was that?" he coughed out. He looked to his right, hoping his friend would have moved a bit.

To his surprise, Jak had lowered his arms to his side, but was just as still as before. His eyes had remained closed and his head had dropped to his chest. While he stood quiet, the voice once again returned to him:

'_Take the ring. Bring forth your destiny. Revive the House of Mar.'_

His eyes flew opened and his head came up quickly, startling Daxter. Letting his eyes dart around a bit, Jak could tell he had regained control once again. His head pulsed with a dull pain, making him feel dizzy. Bringing his hand up to his face, Jak rubbed his brow, trying to rid himself of the pain.

Daxter noticed the change in his friend's movement instantly, "Jak?"

Releasing his head, Jak looked to his shoulder, "Dax? What," he began, looking around the small room, "What happened?"

"I think you need to tell us," Sig piped in, rising from his spot.

Jak quickly glanced over his shoulder at the man, letting his eyes narrow at his words. Glancing down at the floor for a moment, the teen took a moment to think. If they had not heard the voice, it was better not to say anything on it. If anything, Daxter would crack a joke about it and Sig would probably think he was insane. But before he could answer the question, Sig's expression changed to that of surprised. Looking over his shoulder, Jak too felt his eyes widen a bit.

There, sitting within the destroyed wall, was a small glowing object. It sat upon a small pedestal, as if placed there waiting for them. The ring had a small red jewel placed upon the top while the band was a deep gold. Etched in the gold, there were words engraved, though it was in a language that was unreadable.

"The Ring of Mar," Jak breathed out, keeping his eyes locked on it.

Looking at his best friend and then back at the ring, Daxter raised a questioning eyebrow. But, deciding to ask questions later was probably his better option. Jumping off, Jak's shoulder, the Ottsel hurried over to the small stand. With a simple jump up, he reached out and took hold of the ring.

"A little gaudy for me," Daxter smirked as he held it up into the light of the room, "but maybe Tess would like it."

Sig chuckled a bit, "Nice try. But that little gem is going straight to the sage and Onin." Walking over to the pair, the large man quickly plucked the precursor from the rodent. Glancing over at Jak, the man quickly looked him over. The young man had his eyes focused on the ring in his hand, looking at it with a great amount of question on his face. Underneath the layer of dirt upon his face, Sig could tell that Jak was shaking a bit, looking surprisingly pale.

"Let's head back cherries," he said loudly, letting his booming voice break Jak's focus on the ring. Sliding the item into a small pouch on his waist, Sig adjusted his weapon on his back. "And I'll drive.

* * *

Night finally had settled upon the streets of Haven City. It was perfectly clear out, not a single cloud in the sky as the view scattered lights were lit throughout. A few hover cars could be heard off in the main streets from where the Naughty Ottsel was located. Krew's old gang had once given the area a horrible name, what with all of his 'errands' he would have people, like Jak, out doing. But since he was no longer in the world of the living, the harbor place had become a safe place to linger at night. There were various clubs, bars, and other such things now located within the area of Daxter's place. Though, none of them shared in the place's popularity. Normally, the resistance would have been out and about, running errands or solving a few people. But since the defeat of Kor, there was no need for such things anymore.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Daxter called as he walked triumphantly through the doors of the Naughty Ottsel, a small trail of yellow dirt being left behind in paw-shaped prints. The tiny creature waltzed into his bar without a single care in the world, whistling a random tune to himself. He knew that as soon as he hopped up onto the bar, he would come face to face with the lovely Tess and all would be right and wonderful. He had been looking forward to the back scratch that she always gave him after a long day out adventuring. After all, a hero like him always deserved such rewards. 

Grinning as he hopped up onto the bar, Daxter turned to face the lovely bartender. "How about a kiss for the returning hero?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed as he waiting for the normal pat on the head.

"How's about you get your ugly squirrel ass out of my sight?" a deep familiar grunt growled.

Cracking one eye opened, Daxter came eye to eye with the former leader of the resistance. His tattooed face glared an evil stare at him, trying to force him off the bar. Torn's upper lip curled as he growled a bit more at the tiny creature.

"TORN! Where's Tess?!" the creature asked, fear gripped in his eyes.

"At the shop working on some new weapon designs," Keira's voice chimed in from the far side booth. She and Samos sat within the small booth, each nursing a small glass. "She won't be back until tomorrow morning. Said she was on the verge of something big."

As the Ottsel pouted a bit, Sig and Jak entered without as much flare as the animal had. They too, were still cover in the dust from the tomb. They trudged across the large open floor, dragging their feet a bit as they moved to sit at the bar. Sig propped up his gun against the edge of the counter while Jak left his on his back.

Sig looked up at Torn, smirking a bit. "Did you find it?" he rebel leader asked, not even trying to give any kind of words of question to their appearance.

Reaching to his side, the wastelander removed the small pouch from before and held it up. "Like taking candy from a baby." He grinned.

"Give it here my boy." Samos' voice spoke up, causing the two to glance over as the sage rose from the booth. He had his normal tree bark shoes on his feet, which clacked along the floorboards as he moved. His glasses sat squarely on his ancient face as came up to Sig's side. "I will take it to Onin tomorrow to have it looked at."

Keira as well rose from her place at the booth. As she looked over the small group while Sig and Daxter sat there, giving a re-telling of the day's work, she let her eyes wander to Jak. The young man sat quietly, not even bothering to attempt to engage in the story. His arms were crossed as he leaned onto the bar, almost as if he were trying to keep himself up. Parts of his blue tunic could be seen through the thick layer of dirt. It almost seemed like he did try to clean himself off more so than the others. His face, although covered with a few smudges, looked as if he had been through more than he cared to share.

"And then, the room started shaking like crazy!" Daxter interjected, breaking both Keira and Jak's vacant stares. "Then the wall broke through and then BOOM! There was the ring."

Samos glanced down at the small pouch in his hand and then back at the tiny creature. "Why did the wall suddenly break?" he inquired, noticing that Daxter had left that part out.

For once in the bar, the room fell silent. Whenever the room got this quiet, something serious had to have happened. The three dirt covered men cast there eyes downward for a moment, all thinking the same thing: Should they say what actually happened. Sig and Daxter were still completely unsure of the truth themselves. All they knew was it had something to do with Jak. The teen hadn't really spoken since they had left the tomb and back into Haven. He just sat quietly, watching the scenery pass him by.

"There was a switch on the wall that was engraved in the stone." Jak quietly muttered, finally breaking the silence of the room. "I found it and it triggered a small explosion."

Sig and Daxter exchanged glances at Jak's words. He wasn't telling them the truth. How he didn't answer them when they called him and how there were no markings on the walls at all. Something was bothering him, and Jak insisted on keeping it to himself.

Rising from his place, the young elf headed for the stairs. "I'm gonna grab a shower then some sleep." he stated flatly as he quickly vanished from sight.

* * *

The stare of his comrades wasn't what Jak wanted to deal with at that moment. There were too many things in his mind that just made him want to pass out in bed and forget the day even happened. He trudged up the stairs, ignoring comments that might have come from any of his friends. Arriving at the second floor, he moved down the hall, towards his room, feeling himself beginning to become lost in more of his own thoughts. 

Pushing the door opened to his room, Jak moved inside. He removed his goggles from his head, throwing them onto his bed. Removing the straps from his chest, he felt a bit of relief as they loosened. Tossing the holster onto his dresser, Jak glanced up to his reflection in the mirror.

He gave himself a look over, unsure really what to think of himself. On the tip of his chin, his green go-t looked as trimmed as always and his eyes were their normal stunning blue. Blond hair tinted green at the roots hung around his shoulders as he ran his hand through it. Jak would often run his fingers through his long hair when something was really frustrating him. He knew that back on the island, he would have never had to worry about precursor items or haunting voices talking to him. Back in the past, it all seemed so easy. Life was simple. Back then, he didn't have to hide his scars. There were none to hide.

Removing the red cloth from around his neck and head, Jak examined his throat. A long scar went down from the middle of his throat to his collar bone. From what he could remember, the scientists that had done the eco experiments on him in the baron's prison had managed to operate on his vocal cords, giving him the ability to speak. It was a complete shock for him when he awoke from the eco treatments, being able to say just how much pain he was in.

It wasn't his only mark from the dear baron. As Jak removed his shirt, he revealed multiple gashes on his back. All of them were healed over, but still looked like a gruesome sight. He could remember when he had gotten those marks. His only failed escape attempt from the prison ended with fifteen lashes by Errol. He kept those marks hidden from the rest of them. There was a lot about his two years in captivity he did not tell anyone. If it came up, Jak would change the subject quickly. The past was just that: The past.

Turning away from his mirror, Jak moved towards his bed. He let a small sigh escape his lips as he moved to sit down. Exhaustion began to wash over with each step, making his bed seem much more comfortable once he sat down. Back in the tomb, after he regained control of his body, he felt somewhat weak. It almost left like he had a dark eco treatment pumped through him, leaving him shaking and sick.

Jak looked down at his hands. He rubbed his fingers together, looking at them with question. How could there have been so much power running through him at once that wasn't dark eco? It made no sense. 'As soon as I heard that voice, I felt that power.' Jak thought, dropping his hands. 'I don't understand it at all.'

The exhaustion that had been lingering for the past few hours was beginning to catch up with him. 'I still…don't get…it.' He continued to think as gravity got the better of him. Before he realized it, his head hit his pillow and he thought of nothing else.

It was this night and many after that the nightmares began

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I'm still working on the characterizations of everyone. But I'm hoping it will flow better as I continue. Let me know what you think. 


	2. Haunting

**Author's Note**: Such friggin' foreign territory for me. The characterization is coming along slowly. I'm trying at least I guess. Chapter Two for all of ya and I hope that the story will pick up a bit more soon.

**Chapter Two**  
Haunting

Jak turned onto his side roughly, dragging the blanket with him as he moved. His wild blond/green hair fell into his face and he drew up the sheets around his bare chest. His hands clenched the sheets tightly, almost as if he were hanging onto them for dear life. Gritting his teeth slightly, he curled up into a small ball and let a small shiver run down his body.

Across the room from his own Ottsel-sized bed, Daxter sat quietly, watching his best friend toss and turn in a restless slumber. The furry creature could not help but stare at Jak with a grave look upon his features. Jak never had issues sleeping like this before. It had gotten to the point where he had to move off the end of his friend's bed and over to the smaller area that Tess had put together for him. Dax did want to wake his friend to help stop what looked liked a painful dream. But, all he could do was sit there, hoping that he would give him some kind of clue to what was making him cringe so much.

'Come on Jak,' the little Ottsel thought to himself. He curled up in the small bed, his eyes still locked on the bed on the other side of the room. 'What's wrong? You haven't been yourself.' But before he could think anymore on the subject, exhaustion overcame Daxter and he fell fast asleep for the remainder of the night.

* * *

_It was dark. The same darkness that clouded his senses and mind for the past few days had returned. There was no light, nor idea of which way was up or down. Jak sat on his knees, his breath heavy. His clothes were torn and his skin was covered in blood as he looked down at his hands, which trembled lightly. _

'_Mar,' a voice muttered through the_ _darkness, causing Jak to raise his head up a bit. '…wake up.' _

_It was a deep voice, though very distorted and distant. Every night, it almost sounded as if it were getting closer to him. But, despite how it sounded, Jak could never find the strength to climb off his knees and head for the voice Somehow, it felt as if there was just not enough energy left in him to reach for whoever called him._

'_Wake up?' he asked quietly, casting his eyes back to his blood-covered clothes and hands. Making fists, Jak slammed the ground in front of him, cracking open more cuts, causing him to bleed more. _

'_Mar…' the voice muttered out again. 'It's all your fault.'_

'_Who the hell are you out there?!' he raised his voice. 'WHO ARE YOU?!' Jak screamed._

_And with his loud shout, he closed his eyes and fell..."  
_

* * *

Jak sat up in bed with a start, gasping for a breath of air. Beads of chilled sweat dripped from his brow and chest as he panted heavily. His brilliant blue eyes were wide as he placed his face into his hands, trying to calm himself down. Jak's unkempt hair hung around his shoulders and hid his face as he took in his deep breaths. Around his trembling body, his blankets sat twisted and contorted into a huge mess. 

Taking in one more final deep breath, Jak removed his hands from his face, letting his figures move through his long mane. As he did so, he let gravity take over and let him flop back again the pillow. For a moment, he lay there, looking up at the ceiling that he had gotten so familiar with. He couldn't help blink a few more times, making sure that he wasn't dreaming. Turning his head to the side a bit, Jak looked out into his room in the Naughty Ottsel.

It was a tiny little room up on the top floor of the building. If a person were to see it at first glance, it would have been described as meager. The contents of the room included a small desk, chair, chest of drawers and the two simple beds. Above the bed, a small window let some of the morning sun's rays flood onto the musty floorboards. Upon the desk sat stacks of papers that covered new blueprints for some gun upgrades, his jetboard, and some mission information. Nothing more was really needed.

Taking in another deep breath, Jak closed his eyes once more, "Just a dream…" he muttered aloud, relaxing his muscles.

"More like a nightmare," a familiar voice corrected from out of nowhere.

Sitting up quickly, Jak let his eyes dart about the room again, "Dax?" he called, question etched on his words. "Where are…?"

"Down here." The voice of his best friend cut him off. Glancing down over the edge of his bed, Jak was greeted with the orange, furry face of his partner. The small creature had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in question. His goggles were perched upon his brow as he stood there, tapping his toe a bit.

"Sorry Dax," Jak muttered as he fell back into bed, head colliding with his pillow once more. "Didn't see ya."

But the little Ottsel grumbled a bit under his breath and let his shoulders slump, "Story of my life." Shaking his head a bit, Dax jumped up onto his friend's chest in one swift motion. Watching as Jak threw his arm over his eyes, he re-crossed his arms, "Well, was it that nightmare again?"

Jak only nodded his head a bit. He had told Dax that he had been having a recurring nightmare. But he never went into to much detail about it. There was no point to try and explain something he himself did not understand. It had begun since they had retrieved the Ring of Mar from the tomb; one week ago. It was always the voice whispering that name over and over again. And he did not understand why it called him Mar.

Shaking his head a bit, Jak lifted his arm up a bit to look at his friend, "Why are you up so early anyways Dax? What's wrong?"

The furry creature snickered a bit, "Correction my friend. I'm not up early. You slept in. And when I say slept in, I mean it's one in the afternoon." He explained.

"What?" Jak asked, letting his eyes widen a bit in surprise. If anyone was going to be sleeping in, it was normally Dax. But he only ever did that if he was drinking the night before. "One o'clock on the afternoon?"

Daxter nodded at his words, "Yes indeed. And everyone is already downstairs waiting for you. I had to use my smooth talking to convince Torn not to come up here and throw you into the bay."

Rolling his eyes at his cocky companion, Jak moved to sit up. Daxter jumped off his chest as he swung his legs onto the wooden floorboards. Rising from his place in bed, he grabbed his clothes from the back of his desk chair. It was his normal outfit he always wore when they were going out to hunt down some metal heads. He placed his belts upon his legs and holsters across his back. Pulling on his gloves, Jak reached for his trademark goggles and placed them upon his head. Cracking his neck a bit, he slid his feet into his boots and tightened them around his legs.

"Come on Jak. Everyone is waiting," Daxter hurried, tapping his foot against the floorboards.

Looking himself over in the mirror once, Jak nodded a bit at his appearance. The same way he looked every day. There was nothing different, except for the unusually large bags under his eyes. But, sleep deprivation would do that to a man.

As he turned to face his friend, Jak suddenly stopped in his tracks. He felt something pulling at him. It was as if a small nagging voice was whispering in the back of his mind, telling him to open his top drawer. Turning back to face the mirror once again, Jak let his eyes cast down at the top drawer. All he could hear in his mind was the same thing over and over again: _'Take the necklace.'_

Jak did not elaborate to the others, besides Keira and Daxter, about how the small child they had all fought to save was actually him. It was easier for them to stay completely in the dark on the plans laid out by the sage and his past counterpart. He kept the jewel he was given before his young self left hidden within his room in the Naughty Ottsel. There was no point in wearing such a thing. He already had enough attention being drawn to him because of everything; he didn't need to be found bearing the seal of Mar as well.

Pulling opened the drawer, Jak rummaged through a few of his positions, until he came to a small cloth at the bottom of the drawer. Grabbing hold of the small object, Jak quickly unwrapped it. It had been in his drawer since the night of Daxter's party. He placed the small pendent he had gained from his younger self around his neck. As soon as he let go of the chain, he let a small sigh escape him. Jak almost felt as if it was only right to wear it. It was just a reminder for what was back then. Before the experiments, torture, and loosing who he once was. Looking down at it, Jak ran his hand over it, studying the ying-yang design. He placed it under his shirt, hoping Daxter wouldn't question his actions.

Adjusting the bit of extra weight on his body, Jak turned to his partner. "Come on Dax. Let's get going." He said, outstretching his hand to the Ottsel.

"Right-o." Daxter chimed, scurrying upon his normal shoulder spot

* * *

Moving out into the narrow hallway, the duo made their way towards the small staircase. They could already hear the voice of Torn barking out orders and the game plan for the mission. Despite the war and uprising being over, he never seemed to get used to the fact that there was nothing else to really fight. So, when the opportunity came to crush metal heads, the underground leader wad the first one to run out the gates. 

Jak hurried down the stairs, letting his heavy boots make their loud thudding noise as he moved quickly into the lower bar area. The Naughty Ottsel was never opened during the day to the public, except for the remains of the small resistance. As Jak entered the main bar area, he noticed the small group in the far back booth, talking loudly as always. Sig stood outside of the booth, waving his large hands in the air as if telling an epic story of one of his fights against the KG.

Turning from the group, Sig was the first to notice Jak's presence, "Well, looks like Sleepin' Beauty decided to join us after all today." He joked loudly, moving away from the table a bit. As Jak approached him quickly, the larger man gave him a swift pat on the back, almost making him loose his balance.

"Thanks for fitting us into your schedule," Torn growled in his normal tone. He stepped out of the booth, looking as grungy as ever, his normal frown and glare directed at the pair.

"Anytime pal," Daxter grinned, causing Torn to curl his lip in disgust.

Shaking his head a bit at the comments, Jak walked forward to the table. Glancing into the booth, he saw Keira andAshelin sitting there, sipping at drinks as they looked over the maps of the pumping station. Small red circles had been drawn in various areas throughout the area. Most of them had been drawn up on the higher cliffs around the waterfalls, noting where exactly where the larger numbers of metal heads were located. Glancing over it a few times, Jak turned to the resistance leader, "The pumping station again?" he asked, his normal attitude returning.

Ashelin was the first to speak at his comment, "Correct. The metal heads seem to be looking for something within this area. Though, what it is, we can't say for sure." She explained.

"They are moving in two large groups," Torn continued on, moving back into the conversation, "One is up on the higher cliffs and the other is lingering around the far right base. So, we're going to move in with two groups as well."

Jak placed his hand to his chin in thought, eyes locked on the map upon the table. "So, who will go where?" he questioned.

"You, the rat, Keira, and Sig will take the upper," Torn said flatly.

Looking up, Jak was met with Keira's green eyes looking right at him. She let a small smile slip from her lips as she took notice of Jak's stare. A few stray strains of hair fell into her face, causing her to franticly push them away. Keira had started on missions shortly after the fall of Kor. Her method behind everything was that if she had more battlefield experience, she could help develop technology that could prove to be more useful and effective. Even though he knew Torn was still speaking about the game plan, Jak tuned him out. It couldn't be help when he saw Keira. He always thought back to the first time he had met up with her in Haven. Despite not even seeing her face, there was something about her that made his face grow a bit redder and his concentration go flying out the window. He returned the smile to Keira, though making sure to make it unnoticeable to his partner and other companions.

"Let's move out then," Ashelin announced loudly, breaking Jak's thoughts. The woman moved to stand up from the table, eyeing Jak and Keira. She had somewhat of a smug look on her face. Standing up next to him, she tossed her hair a bit as Keira got to her feet as well.

"That is…if you two are done flirting." She muttered, causing Jak's face to turn a lovely shade of red. Ashelin found a small sense of joy in making the mighty hero of Haven turn the color of Krimzon Guard armor at his small flaws. Granted, she admitted for that a brief moment during it all, she did find the young man attractive. But, at the celebration party after it was all over and done with, she saw just how much Keira and Jak did care for one another. So, she decided to back off. Besides, Torn was more of her type.

Daxter's eyes darted a bit back and forth between the three elves, wondering what she meant. He leaned over a bit on his friend's shoulder, glaring a questionable stare in his direction, "Flirting? What is this flirting you're doing Jak?" he demanded.

Turning quickly from the small group, Jak made his way towards the exit at a quickened pace. He thought it better to ignore the small rambling creature. Focusing on the mission should be his top priority. Besides, at least thinking about the current situation allowed him to move away from the thoughts of the dream. Moving away from the table, the small group made their way towards the door and off to the pumping station.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay...we're getting there. I'm looking for some kind of feedback, so please feel free to leave some comments. I would like to know how I could improve on characterizations.  



	3. Fallen Hero

**Author's Notes**: I think its gonna pick up a bit after this chapter. I got in a serious writing groove as soon as I hit this. Its good times my friends. Anyways, Enjoy.

**Chapter Three**  
Fallen Hero

The jungles outside on the borders of Haven City were still a place that no commoner of the city would dare tread. There were still too many metal head lingering about the area for anyone to actually be able to enjoy it. The afternoon sun was starting to sink low into in the horizon of the far off wastelands, warming the area with a low golden light. It would have almost been called picture perfect, except for the sounds of gunfire echoed throughout the brush.

Jak, Daxter, Sig, and Keira had spent most of their day making their way through the waterfall areas of the pumping station. Despite what had been stated by Torn, the northern area where they had been assigned to had very few metal heads lingering about. The small group had started to hike up towards the top of the waterfalls as an attempt to get a better view of the surrounding area.

"Ya know," Daxter began as Jak climbed up onto the next ledge, "I thought this would be more eventful." Jumping off at the edge of the cliff, the creature moved forward, leaving Jak to daggle at the edge. "I mean woo! I am working up a sweat with all this climbing."

Pulling himself up so that his arms were resting on the edge of the ledge, Jak glared at his companion, "Yeah. Sure." He grumbled as he put all his strength into his arm muscles and hoisted himself up. Looking forward, Jak patted away some of the dirt on his sleeves. "Hey Sig! See anything yet?" he called upwards.

Sig had hurried a bit ahead of them to a higher perch overlooking the lagoon below him. He held one of his massive hands up to help block up sun's setting rays. Narrowing his eyes a bit, he glared about the below area, in hopes of spotting a least one metal head that might prove to be a challenge.

Sighing a bit, Sig dropped his hand and turned back to Jak, "Nothing yet."

Daxter tossed his ears a bit, crossing his arms, "They probably heard I was coming and decided to make a run for it." He gloated in his normal tone of cockiness.

Not even bothering to give the animal a reply, Jak turned to glance over the edge of the cliff. Keira was slowly moving up the ledge, taking one foot hold at a time. Though almost near the edge, the aqua-haired mechanic looked as if her arms were going to give out under the strain of the climb. Keira was new to the whole recon tasks, but she was determined to help in any way she could.

Taking a knee, Jak extended his hand down to the girl, "Need a lift?" he questioned, smirking a bit.

Looking up, Keira noted the outstretched hand and Jak's smile. Sighing a bit, she reached out for the opened hand and linked her hand with his wrist. He returned the action, gripping tightly onto her dead weight. She dangled for a moment on the rock face as Jak made sure his hold on her was tight enough. Then, with one swift pull, Keira was rushed upward to where Jak stood.

Turning a bit as he pulled, Jak placed the girl down beside him. She knelt slightly, making sure her stance on the ground was sturdy enough then straightened her back out. Lifting her head up, Keira came face to face with Jak's brilliant blue eyes. Those were always one of the things she loved about him. Despite all of the eco treatments he had endured and all the pain he had felt, those eyes had never changed since the first day they had met. As she looked at him, she noticed his cheeks slowing starting to turn a light shade of pink as his eyes cast downwards. It took her a moment to realize that Jak and she were still holding onto each other's wrist. But, neither of them moved to any motion to release their hold on the other.

"AHEM!" Daxter's loud voice echoed, breaking the eye contact between the two. They both looked away to find both the Ottsel and Sig looking at them with raised eyebrows. Though the creature's look was more out of annoyance, Sig had a small grin at the edge of his lips. Withdrawing their hands quickly, both teens blushed a bit more.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Nah. It was my fault." He quickly retorted back.

Trying to avoid anymore of an awkward situation, Jak quickly began to turn forward and continue onward. But before the elf could reverse his direction, he felt a wave of dizziness strike him square between the eyes. It was a hard and dull sensation that was like nothing he had felt before. Staggering a bit, Jak quickly shook out his head. As he tapped the side of the head with his palm, a lightly touch came to his shoulder. Glancing back, he was met with Keira's green eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, face full of concern.

Just as quickly as the pain had come, it had diminished. Taking his hand away from his head, Jak blinked a few more times, making sure it was truly gone. Looking back over his shoulder, he let a small smile escape him, "Yeah. It was nothing."

Rolling his eyes, Daxter quickly scurried up to his place on Jak's shoulder, "If you two are finished," he began, a glare darting back and forth at the two. "We are here to hunt—"

"Metal heads!" Sig's voice broke through the conversation.

Looking up towards where their friend was perched, Jak felt his eyes widen as the sky became covered with shadows of the deadly creatures. At least sixty metal heads lingered above, waiting for them to make some kind of sudden movement. Their wings made the familiar sickening fluttering sound that could make him cringe. Without a second thought, Jak grabbed for his scatter shot and let the safety loose. Aiming into the sky, he let his shot fly.

Chaos erupted following the shot. Sig charged up the peacemaker for a massive shot, while Keira and Jak covered him. The pair fired rapidly into the sky, turning most of the metal heads they hit into dust with just one shot. Daxter kept giving the heads up to where the next target was. He clung onto Jak's shoulder tightly, making sure he didn't loose his balance. Yet, with every one killed, three more would appear in its place.

Jak jumped up onto a higher ledge, widening the firing range between him and Keira. He let another shot fly from his gun, taking out two more metal heads. Gritting his teeth a bit, he curled his upper lip.

"There's just no end!" he shouted over the gunfire of the others. Grabbing another cartage of ammo from his back, he quickly reloaded. Taking aim once more, he fired up into the sky.

Sig let his sixth shot from the peacemaker fly, taking out a chunk of the enemy. To his disappointment, more metal heads appeared in their places. "Damn! We need backup!" he cursed, beginning another charge cycle.

Taking note of the order, Keira reached for her communicator at her hip. "Torn! We're being bombarded by metal heads in the north lagoon! We need backup!" she screamed into the small device.

"To your right Jak!" Daxter shouted, causing his friend to turn and fire. The metal head exploded on impact from the shot, leaving nothing but a small pile of dust.

Smirking a bit at his kill, the blond haired youth aimed his gun upward again, "Thanks Dax." He said, firing off another shot. Lifting his gun up once again, Jak took aim. He let his eyes narrow as he watched the bugs swarm above him, not trying to dive down for an attack. Placing his finger onto the trigger, he let his eyes narrow as if making himself focus more.

Jak felt a small pulsation rush from his head to his toes and back again. His eyes began to loose focus on the enemy. As he pointed his gun, the area above him started to drift in and out of focus. Blinking a few times in hopes to rid himself of the blur, Jak found it only made it worse. His hands began to tremble as if he had just awoken from his nightmare. He felt icy sweat beginning on the edge of his temples and palms, making it harder to hold onto the rifle. Jak felt his knees beginning to weaken beneath him, causing his balance to begin to lessen.

Daxter took note of his friend's lost concentration, "Jak! What the hell is wrong? Focus!" he shouted in his friend's ear.

But the Ottsel's voice seemed like a million miles away. The same pain in his head was building up within him. He could feel it swelling up in his chest, making him cringe in pain. Darkness began to filter into the corners of his mind, causing the area of view to tilt and sway a bit. In an attempt to hold onto his balance, Jak released the gun from his grasp, clutching his head in pain.

Sig looked down from his place above Jak. He watched as the boy released his weapon from his fingers, leaving himself completely opened. The young man was staggering around as if he had too much to drink, gripping onto his head for dear life.

"Dax! What's up with the kid?!" the man cried, firing off another shot into the sky.

Jumping off of his friend's shoulder, Daxter looked up into his friend's face. His eyes were barely opened as he struggled to keep himself on his feet. "I don't know!" he called back to Sig, "He won't answer me!"

"Jak! Heads up!" Keira's voice called to him, causing his eyes to cast upward slightly.

And yet, before the young man could attempt to move out of the way, a flash of purple light hit him square in the chest. Jak felt his feet leave the ground as he flew backwards. He couldn't find the strength to stop himself from slipping. It was almost in slow motion as he watched Daxter and the others slip away from him. Gravity began to take over as the young man felt his body lean and fall. The air rushed past his head as he felt himself rush downwards, tilting his head backwards a bit.

Before he could come to terms with falling, Jak felt himself hit the water hard. It was cold and like needles on his skin as he continued downwards within the depths. He tried to move, but the pain he felt made it difficult under the water. Looking up towards the surface, Jak's blurred vision could make out the sun across the surface of the water.

'Why…do I feel so…strange?' he thought as he let his hand reach upwards towards the surface.

'_His powers are starting to emerge…' _

Blinking slowly, Jak felt himself beginning to grow drowsy. He closed his eyes to only let himself begin to slip away.

* * *

"JAK!" Daxter screamed loudly as he watched Jak collide with the water. The small Ottsel ran to the edge of cliff, staring the long ways down to where his friend had fallen. His mouth hung agape as he looked down for any sign of his friend resurfacing, but nothing came.

Sig quickly glanced at the small creature and then back at the looming metal heads. The bug-like creatures slowly began to retreat into the sky, as if they had completed their mission. They did not bother to give a second glance to the remainder of the party, moving off into the horizon of the setting sun. From what Sig could tell, they were returning to the wasteland areas.

Growling a bit under his breath, the man leapt from his position on the highest plateau down to where Daxter stood. Glancing over the edge quickly, he saw that there was no sign of Jak's surfacing. "Damnit," he cursed under his breath, causing Ottsel to look up at him. "Dax, get down to the shore with Keira." Dropping his gun to the ground, Sig took a small running start and hurled himself into a dive off the cliff

* * *

Swimming was never one of Sig's favorite activities. He always thought he was way too large for such a thing and tried to avoid it whenever possible. Not to mention, being from the wasteland, there was really never a need for swimming type activities. But when it came to his current situation, some things just needed to be forgotten. He took large strokes as he swam downward, pulling him through the water quickly. As he looked downward through the clear water, Sig kept his eyes locked on what was below him.

Pausing for a moment, the large man narrowed his eyes as he looked at the bottom of the lagoon. Sure enough, sinking towards the sand below was Jak. There was a small hint of red in the water about his body as he float there, motionless. His eyes widened as he took off towards the teen, picking up his pace.

Reaching outward to the boy's outstretched hand, Sig grasped it tightly. Pulling upwards, he brought Jak up closer to him, taking hold of him around the waist. The young man's body was limp in his grasp as he held tightly to him. His head fell backwards against Sig's shoulder, making the man glance briefly over at him. There, upon his forehead, a bit of the lingering red in the water seemed to be fading faster than the rest. Adjusting the amount of dead weight, Sig started kicking for the surface as fast as he could.

* * *

"What do you mean they're down there?!" Torn roared, throwing his hands into the air. Ashelin and the leader of the underground stood at the water's edge with Keira and Daxter. When they had arrived as the scene, they were there just in time to see Sig jump into the water after Jak. The pair tried to explain what happened with the onslaught of metal heads, but Torn was more interested in why Jak decided to go for a swim.

Daxter paced back and forth on the shore line, waiting for some kind of sign of the two men. It had only been a few minutes since they had vanished into the water, yet it felt like an eternity. "Look, I already told you want happened." He growled back at Torn, not halting in his movement. "If you had just shown up as backup when we called,"

But Torn pointed his finger at Daxter, "Listen you little rat," he began, "We were also bombarded by metal heads. We couldn't get out of it without killing all of them."

Keira tuned the arguing pair out as she always did. She kept her eyes locked onto the lake in hopes to see some sign of the duo. She felt terrible for not grabbing that metal head before it got to Jak. She could have hit it and saved him. But, there was no way that it would have been possible. Keira knew that Jak would have hit the target; no questions asked if it were her life on the line. Yet, she couldn't even do that.

Suddenly, a loud splash echoed throughout the area, silencing the arguing. As they looked out to the center of the water, Sig burst to the surface, gasping heavily for air. He panted as he drew up Jak to the surface as well, still holding onto him tightly.

"He's got him!" Daxter screamed happily as he watched Sig head towards the shore.

Sig swam with one arm, pulling Jak through the water towards the others. As he approached the shallow water, the man looked up at them. The dead weight at his side began to concern him greatly as he moved into a place he knew he could stand. Rising to his feet, Sig threw one of Jak's limp arms around his neck. Then, taking hold of his waist again, rose up with as the young man's support.

Keira gasped at the sight of Jak. He was hanging completely limp at Sig's side as if he were a rag doll. A small bit of his tunic was discolored in a deep shade of red, which dripped onto the ground due to the water. His normally tamed blond hair hung loosely about his face, small droplets of water clinging to the strands. His goggles had fallen from their place on his brow to hanging about his neck.

"Jak!" she cried, running towards Sig with the others quickly at her heels.

Moving onto the shore, Sig quickly took a knee. "He's not breathing," he grumbled, his breath still slightly heavy but hurried tone. Gently, the large man placed Jak onto the ground. He adjusted the young man's head into a better position for his neck. Taking a knee next to the body, he quickly let his eyes scan over the unconscious man.

Daxter ran up next to his friend, his eyes filled with shock at the condition of his partner. Coming up to his side, the Ottsel placed his head onto his friend's chest. Raising an eyebrow, Daxter's brow furrowed a bit.

"I can hear his heart beating," he commented, looking up at Torn and Sig.

Nodding a bit, Sig held his hand out quickly to their leader, "Give me your knife. Quick." He demanded, not removing his eyes from Jak.

"What are you gonna do? Just end it for him?" Torn commented as he handed the knife over; which only got a glare from Daxter.

Taking hold of the handle, Sig quickly leaned over Jak. He slid the sharp blade between the thick strap and the blood-stained shirt. Then, in one swift motion, the man pulled the knife through the leather as if it were butter.

As the sound of the belt breaking echoed slightly, Jak's eyes few opened into a wide position. His body lurched harshly as he quickly turned himself over, spitting out a large amount of water he had engulfed. His entire body shook violently as he sat there on all fours, hacking and coughing up water from the lagoon. His complexion had grown an ashen white as he continued to tremble.

"Jak!" Keira and Daxter shouted joyously, coming up beside him. The girl fell to her knees, placing a hand onto his back. She gently rubbed his back, trying to easy his coughing and hacking. She placed her other hand under onto his chest, trying to steady him as he hacked.

The small rat scurried up onto Sig's shoulder, overlooking his friend carefully and with worry upon his face, "Man Jak. Way to scare the rest of us to death." He said, his normal sarcastic tone told.

Ashelin hung back a bit with Torn, watching Keira and the others try to lighten the mood. The red-haired woman crossed her arms, letting her normal long stare dart about. Glancing down at the young man on all fours, she couldn't help but feel her muscles tense. His body was shaking too much from just a mere case of water log. The tips of his ears had grown paler with each passing moment. Something was not right. Eyeing Torn out of the corner of her eye, she could see the man was on the same train of thought. He let his brow furrow a bit more than normal and his arms tensed in their crossed form.

"Do you get the feeling," he began, looking back at Ashelin.

"…that something isn't right?" she finished, gaining a nod from him.

"Hey buddy," Daxter's voice asked loudly, causing the two to look back over. Daxter placed his small paw onto his friend's arm, looking at his with somewhat of a forced smile. "Hey…c'mon. Say something."

But Jak could not hear his friend's words. Their touches seemed like mere light breezes in the air as he knelt there. The pain began to come back to his brow once more, making him tremble even more so than before. Gasping for air seemed like the only thing he could try to do, though his lung felt as if they were on fire. His arms gave way under him, sending him into a soft resting place.

Though he could not speak or hear, Jak's eyes had not failed him yet. Looking up in a daze, he could see the familiar faces of his looking down at him. Keira seemed surprised as touched her hand to his face, then grew more concerned. Daxter's normally cocky filled expression had become considered as he started yelling. But despite him yelling and shaking at him, Jak heard or felt nothing.

'_Mar…'_

Feeling himself drifting once more, Jak closed his eyes, _'Stop calling me Mar.'  
_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_ Hope you all enjoyed this installment. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy. _


	4. Fleeting Moments

**Author's Note:**_ Sorry for the delay everyone. was acting weird. . Here's Chapter Four and if anyone is a Jak/Keira fan, you might just like this one.  
Enjoy! _

**Chapter Four**  
Fleeting Moments

_There was screaming and panic all about him. Buildings that had the look of the market in Haven were alit with hot embers as the strange trees that lined the streets burst into flame. The area was stuffy, making it hard to catch a deep breath. There was a mixture of reds and deep oranges that danced and licked at his body. People brushed past him in a panic, fear written in their eyes as they tried to push through the crowed streets of the city. Women clung to small children, whose cries echoed into the air._

_Jak knew this place, time, and moment. It was a blurred thought in the back of his memories, but it was there none the less. He couldn't place it, nor could he figure why he knew this place. Though he felt he knew this, Jak could not find it in his mind to try and remember where this thought came from. _

* * *

"Get him inside," Keira's voice echoed through his mind, causing Jak to look to the star-filled sky. The flames from around him shot into the heavens, as if trying to reach into the far off reaches of space.

* * *

_Jak wanted to call her name to try and get her attention, but as he went to open his mouth, not a single word came from his lips. He took hold of his throat, fear gripping him as he felt his eye widen. Around him, people were falling to the ground, dying from gunfire being shot out into the area. And there was nothing he could do. _

_With a mere blink of an eye, Jak had left the streets of the city. It grew silent in his ears as his eyes re-opened. It was a long corridor lined with a lush red carpet. Along the right walls, strange forms of art hung on large tapestries To the left, the only form of light was seeping into the area. The glow of the city burning silhouetted figures down near the end of the hallway. They were too far for Jak to make out who they were. _

_All he could do was watch in horror as one of the figures tried to run, but fell to the shot of what looked like a scatter gun. There was screaming. Blood-curling cries as the people fell and the ones who had done the murder, simply turned and hurried off into the depths of the building._

'_Mar…' the voice from his nightmare echoed._

_But Jak paid no attention to it. He remained still as he watched the crumbled bodies of innocent people lay there, slain for a reason he couldn't remember. He wanted to run to them, go after those who had killed them. Kill them in revenge for what they had done._

'_Wake up Mar…' _

* * *

There was pain. It was almost like a burning sensation coursing though his entire chest. He was sore from head to toe, feeling as if he had just gone through a meat grinder. If he was trying to move any part of his being, he knew he was failing. 

But the burning in his chest was not what hurt him. He had worse things done to him throughout the baron's dark eco experiments. The true aching pain was set square between his eyes. His whole brow felt like a cement cinderblock had been broken with a jackhammer, and it was still running. But among the lingering aches throughout his body, Jak could grasp one thing perfectly clear: He was moving.

* * *

Tess sighed heavily as she rung out her rag over the small sink behind the bar. The Naughty Ottsel had been just closed for the night, so it was time for the regular clean up routine. A few of the other waitresses were cleaning off the tables and sweeping up the floors as she wiped down the bar. A few glasses and empty bowls were scattered about as she threw the rag onto the countertop once again. Looking over the bar, the blond haired girl grinned to herself at a job well done for the night. All she could think of was how proud her little Dax would be when he came back from his mission. 

"When do you think everyone will come back from the mission?" one of the younger servers questioned as she flipped a chair up onto the table. Her short green hair framed her face and her ears were covered with piercings. Her uniform was almost similar to Tess', though she wore black Capri pants instead of the shorts.

Glancing over to where the young woman stood, Tess rested her elbow to the bar, holding her head in her hand, "Hopefully soon. I can't wait to see my little Daxie again." She told them, a dreamy look in her eyes.

The other server chuckled at the words. Her long red hair was dreaded into a long ponytail that hung down to the middle of her back. A similar uniform to the other girl, she had tattoos on her lower back and her forearms. Her deep gold eyes filled with the same dreamy look as she placed a chair up onto a table as well.

"I don't know about you, but I can't wait to see Jak." She giggled.

The greened hair woman nodded in agreement, "Oh I know what you mean. Just one smile from that man and I go weak in the knees."

"I like his hair," the woman retorted, "Not many people have that rare coloring."

Looking at each other, both girls sighed happily, "Those eyes," they said in unison.

Tess giggled at the sight of the swooning women as she straightened herself up. "Alright girls," she smirked, breaking of the flirt fest, "Take the dishes into the back and then you can go."

Recomposing themselves, the elves nodded and hurried to grab the dishes. Picking up two large tubs of glasses and bowls, they moved behind the bar and disappeared into the kitchen through a swinging door. As the left the room, they continued to giggle and swoon over the young hero of Haven City.

Glancing up from her bar, Tess tossed her blond hair a bit. Despite her giving a calm demeanor to the other girls, something didn't sit right with her. It was already long past closing and there had been no contact from the others. Considering how late it was, she would have thought that the whole group of them would have returned by now. After all, it was just out in the forest area. It wasn't as if they had gone out into the wasteland. It was only across the city. There were no more Krimzon Guards to chase and arrest them for being outlaws. Not to mention that wouldn't happen considering Ashelin was the governor of Haven. Although she did not want to thing such things, it couldn't be helped. Something must have happened.

Without warning, a loud banging came to the door of the bar. Once it was past closing time, the doors would be locked to prevent drifters and drunks from moving in and out as they pleased. It was a loud and frantic pounding, causing Tess to raise an eyebrow in question at the noise. She quickly grabbed her small blaster from under the bar, just as a precaution. But before she could move around the counter, the door flew opened as if one of Vin's metal head bombs had just exploded.

Torn and Ashelin were the first ones through the door, both placing their guns into their holsters. They looked around the bar for signs of anything unusual before moving towards the surprised woman with gun in hand.

"Tess," Ashelin began, "Are you the only one here?" she asked quickly as Keira and Daxter came into the bar as well.

Nodding, she pointed back to the kitchen area, "Two of the girls are in the back still doing some dishes, but they should be gone in a—"

Before she could finish her sentence, the young barmaid watched as Sig entered the room. The wastelander seemed almost more intimating than usual as he glanced about the bar with his one good eye. Despite how gruff he came off looking, Tess could see a hint of worry in his eyes. There, laying in his arms, was a limp figure. His long emerald blond hair hung wet and messed about his shoulders. Upon his shoulder, the normal armor and brown leather straps had gone missing. While one of his hands was resting on his chest, his other dangled from Sig's grip.

"Oh my god," Tess gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth in shock. "What happened?"

Keira moved up to Sig, placing her hand to Jak's brow. She couldn't help but let a frown cross her lips at her outcome. He seemed to be a bit warm, almost as if he were getting a fever. His body was racked with chills from his wet clothes and his skin had lost all of its color. Despite being hit with the blast from the metalhead, there seemed to be no marks on the young man's body. Usually, the blasts from the creatures would leave burns or some kind of red bruise. But from what Keira could tell, there was not a single mark on his being.

Daxter hurried up onto the girl's shoulder. He watched with great concern on his face the young woman's expression became a grim one. Normally, the small Ottsel would strut in, boasting to Tess how he killed every metalhead without breaking a sweat. He would occasionally mention Jak and the others. But they would be the ones 'cowering in fear' as he saved the day. After all, in Daxter's mind, he was the real hero.

And yet, there was none of that. All Daxter did was worry for his friend. He knew that Jak had been feeling somewhat off, but he didn't think it was because of something like a cold. But he couldn't help but wonder if this had anything to do with the dreams.

"What's the verdict Keira?" he asked, looking down at his ashen friend's face.

Withdrawing her hand slightly, she looked over towards Ashelin and Tess. "It seems like he's a bit feverish."

Tess gave a small nod, "I'll get him something cool for his head," she explained, turning for the kitchen.

As Tess turned to head for the kitchen, a low moan grabbed her and everyone else attention. The group averted their eyes to wear Sig held the young man in his arms. Jak's head moved slightly as he groaned in what seemed to be a mild pain. His once limp hand slowly became tense as it lifted itself up to his head, covering his eyes. Jak shifted a bit in the man's hold, almost as if trying to break away from his grasp. Slowly his hand finally fell from his face, revealing his half-opened eyes.

"Jak!" Keira and Daxter sang in unison, smiles spreading upon their once worried faces.

Blinking a few times, Jak tried to focus on his two friends. Everything seemed as if it were a large blur in his memories. He remembered going out for a mission then everything went dark and unclear. Then he saw a city in the desert burning. How innocent life was being murdered before his very eyes and he could not stop or help them. Then the two people trying to flee, but were shot down by what looked like Krimzon Guards. Nothing seemed to fit with each other.

"What….what happened?" he asked. Jak instantly grabbed his throat in surprise, hearing how incredibly horse he was.

Torn raised an eyebrow at the kid's question. He watched as Sig carefully placed Jak's feet to the floor, making sure that he could find his balance. The young man staggered a bit, falling back into the larger wastelander. "What the hell do you mean what happened?" he growled in his gruff tone, snarling his lip a bit.

Jak looked to the resistance leader with a puzzled expression upon his features. "I…remember leaving here this morning. But, everything else is kinda," he paused, running his hand through his damp hair, "a blur."

"You took a dive at the pumping station," Torn explained, cutting everyone else off before they could speak. "Let the metalheads get the better of you." Seeing Jak's expression still seem blank, he re-curled his lip, "Tch. You've gotten soft this past week."

"Shut it Torn." Daxter growled from Keira's shoulder, shooting a glare to the older man. "You know that Jak could kick your sorry ass all the way to the wasteland and back. And halfway there, you'd be crying for your mama."

Without hesitation, Torn withdrew his dagger from his back and pointed it at the small Ottsel, "I've had it with you rat. One more smug word out of your big mouth and I'll have a new pelt for my collection."

"Stop arguing you two!" Keira cried, stomping her foot to the ground.

The room irrupted into a chorus of shouts and yells. Torn and Daxter continued on with their argument of who would win in a fight between the two men while Keira and Ashelin tried to restrain the two from killing each other. Tess joined the two women in trying to separate them, taking hold of the little Ottsel while he continued to make rude gestures towards Torn.

And all the while, Jak continued to rest his weight against Sig for support. He knew that Torn and the others wouldn't lie to him in regards to what had happened, but he didn't know what to think. Faint blurs came back to the front of his mind, only to fade back into a fuzzy blank. He recalled being under the water, looking up at the sun shining through the waves. But it was then where everything grew dark. Taking hold of the side of his head, Jak felt himself grow somewhat weak in the knees.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Sig questioned softly, causing Jak to glance up.

"I think I just need to get some sleep," he muttered back, looking off in no real direction.

Keira glanced away from the arguing group of people towards where Jak and Sig stood. She could see how tired the young man looked just by the way he glanced off into space. He looked as if he had just gotten caught in the rain, for his hair and clothing were still damp from fall. By the way he was leaning against Sig, Keira saw just how much pain he must have been in.

She moved away from the fighting people, placing her hands onto her hips as she approached the two, "Come on Jak. You look terrible." Reaching out to him, Keira took hold of one of his hands in her own, given him a soft smile. "Let's get you some dry clothes and fixed up."

Feeling a warm hand come to his own, Jak looked back to meet Keira's stare. The woman was smiling softly as she clung to his hand tightly, hoping to let himself be taken by her. Nodding at her words, Jak pushed himself away from Sig. "Yeah. Thanks Keira." He muttered, slouching a bit from his lack of energy.

Sig watched as Keira placed one of Jak's arms around her neck. Then, she took hold of his belt around his waist, trying to take some of the dead weight he felt in his legs. They moved without notice of the others up the stairs. As the two vanished from sight, the wastelander let a small chuckle escape him. Then, he turned to the face the argument, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of Torn catching down Daxter around the bar with his knife in hand.

* * *

Jak sat down on the edge of his bed with a small grunt. Throughout his entire body, he could feel a dull pulsation of pain running through every muscle and nerve. Watching Keira release him, the young man rested his elbows to his knees for some support. As she quickly hurried over to his chest of drawers for some dry clothing for him, all Jak wanted to do was to fall backwards onto his bed and sleep. But he knew Keira would insist on treating his injuries first. 

"Here we go," her voice sang happily, withdrawing a fresh tunic and pair of pants from the drawer. "These will be much better than those wet things you have on now."

Reaching up around his neck, Jak removed his goggles from where they had fallen and deposited them onto the bed. He then unwrapped his red scarf from around his neck and head as well. Keira knew about the scar from the voice surgery that the Baron and Erol had done. So, he didn't feel as awkward letting her see it. Once the cloth had been removed from around his brow, Jak's long emerald blond hair fell around his shoulders and framed his face. He shook it out a bit, letting it fall a bit more.

Turning from the dresser, Keira smiled as she watched him shake out his hair, "Here. Get changed into these. I'll go get some bandages for your chest." She told, placing the fresh clothing onto the bed. Without giving him a second glance, the woman disappeared into the hallway towards the supply closet.

Taking hold of the garments, Jak quickly removed the wet articles and replaced them with the new ones. The pants were like his white ones he always wore, except in midnight black. The tunic was the same blue, though he didn't bother to close it over. Around his neck, he kept the pendant on. He knew that, just like his scar, it wasn't a huge deal for Keira to see it.

Jak slowly rose to his feet, adjusting the new clothing on him to make it more comfortable. He did not bother replacing his gloves or shoes, knowing that he would just be able to climb into bed once Keira patched him up.

"Okay," Keira's voice called, causing the youth to look up towards the door. "I got the bandages."

As Keira moved into the room, she couldn't help but feel her face grow a bit red. Jak stood beside his bed, adjusting his new shirt on his shoulders. His bare chest was exposed, though only enough to show a bit of a burn mark above his abs. Normally tamed blond hair now hung looses about his shoulders, framing his brilliant blue eyes. He looked towards her, letting a small smile cross his lips. It was always that smile of his that could make Keira go weak at the knees.

"Thanks Keira," Jak muttered as he moved to sit back down on his bed.

Returning the smile, Keira moved into the room, "Its okay Jak. I just—" She paused, taking note of the pendant about her friend's neck. "Jak…is that?" she began, pointing at him.

Glancing down, Jak knew that she was talking about the necklace. "Oh. Yeah." He muttered, taking hold of the jewelry in his hand. "I don't know. I just felt as if I should wear it."

Keira moved to kneel in front of Jak. She placed the medical supplies onto the floor next to her, keeping her eyes on the seal about his neck. "So suddenly?" She questioned while opening a small bottle of alcohol to clean out the wound. "That just seems rather odd."

"I guess so," Jak began as he watched Keira go about her business. Lifting his hand up to it, he stared at the medallion carefully, "But I just felt this strong urge to fix it up into its necklace form again."

She dipped a small piece of cotton into the liquid, saturating it just enough to have it be damp. Smiling at his words, Keira held up the small ball, "Whatever you say Jak. I believe you. Now," she paused, reaching out to his chest "Let me just clean out the wound."

Keira pushed aside the young man's opened shirt to get a clear look at the burn. Sure enough, a small purple-like bruise had begun to form right above his abs. It didn't look as bad as it could have, considering the circumstances of today. Examining it, Keira nodded a bit to herself, as if confirming that it was not that big of a deal.

"This might sting a bit Jak," she told, not even bothering to look up.

Before he could even answer her, Jak gritted his teeth as he felt a pinch of burning running through the wound. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly at the pain, cursing slightly under his breath. He could feel Keira's movements over the mark as she gingerly cleaned the wound. But just as quickly as the stinging began, it ended. Opening his eyes again, Jak looked down at the woman. Keira removed the cotton from his skin, placing it onto the floor. Reaching down next to it, she picked up a roll of wrap bandages.

"These were the only kind left," she explained as she unrolled them a bit. Holding the end off to the side of the wound, she began to wrap around his waist. She reached around him, making sure not to make the wrappings too tight. Pausing for a moment, the girl looked up at Jak, who just sat quietly.

"Um," she paused, feeling the warmth return to her cheeks as she got Jak's attention, "Could you take off your shirt? It would make this a bit easier."

Jak blushed slightly at the words. He looked at Keira, taking notice of her gradually reddening cheeks. She did not make eye contact with him, seeming too embarrassed at the question she had just asked. Granted, Jak had known her for years. Ever since he could remember, now that he thought about it. It shouldn't have been that big of a deal. Nodding, Jak pulled the shirt off and placed it onto the bed.

Keira continued on with her work, wrapping the bandages about the young man's waist. She worked quickly and quietly, trying to keep the redness in her face from spreading anymore than it should have. Mentally, she wanted to slap herself back into reality. Jak was her friend. Sure, there had been moments in the past. They had almost kissed twice before. But, thanks to Daxter, they had been fleeting moments none the less. As much as she wanted to think of him as more than just a friend, she couldn't help but think that maybe Jak didn't want something like that.

As she came to the end of the roll of bandages, her current position snapped her back into reality. Both of her arms were around Jak's waist, reaching for the remainder of the glaze that just wasn't there. Looking up at the young man, she could see Jak looking down at her.

"Okay. I'll just clip it in place and I'll let you get some sleep." She told him, reaching down to pick up the clasp that went with the wrap.

Watching her, Jak suddenly felt a small twinge of fear in him. Keira had seen the scar on his throat, sure. But she didn't know about the ones on his back. He knew that he would have to explain what happened to her. And then it was just a matter of time before the others found out as well. All he could do was hope his hair hid the marks.

But before he could say anything to stop the girl, Keira was off the floor. She had climbed onto the bed behind him, placing the clip into place. "There you go Jak. All fixed up." She said with a smile.

Watching the young man move a bit in his spot on the bed, Keira studied him carefully. Despite what she wanted to believe, Torn had a point with what he had said earlier. Jak did seem to be a bit off ever since he had come back from the tomb. Although he did seem to put off his normal attitude and 'tough guy' exterior, she could just tell that something was bothering him.

As he rolled one of his shoulders a bit, something caught the young woman's eye. There were more marks on his back. They looked much bigger than the one on his chest and deeper as well. But what struck Keira about them was not the size of them. It was the look that confused her the most. The marks looked rather old, as if they had been there for quite a while.

"Jak, what are these from?" She asked, not wanted to dance around the subject.

Hearing the question, Jak felt himself grow stiff. He knew that she was would see them no matter what. Keira was just sharp like that. Exhaling a small sigh, Jak rose from his spot on his bed, feeling his legs lock a bit. But it didn't matter at that moment. He moved across the floor of his room towards his chest of drawers and mirror.

Placing his hands onto the large cabinet, Jak looked at his reflection in the mirror. "When I was in prison," he began, causing Keira to rise from her spot on the bed as well. "I tried only once to escape. It was after the first year of the dark eco treatments. But, I was caught before I could make it to the exit." He told her, not taking his eyes off the mirror.

"Errol was the one that caught me, along with six of the elite Krimzon Guards at the time. They told me that I was too dangerous to let escape and to valuable to let me commit suicide." He heard Keira gasp slightly at his words. He had never brought up the fact that he tried to kill himself in his cell. The dark eco in his blood made it nearly impossible for him to do it. "So, as punishment for my actions, I was chained and whipped until I passed out from the pain."

Pulling his hair away from his back and over his shoulder, Keira's gasp said it all. The large gashes on his back were in plain view, still as disgusting and harsh looking as he remembered. There was nothing more to them than that. Just a painful memory he would have to carry with him for the rest of his life.

He was expecting to hear a lecture from the young woman. About how he should have told them sooner about what had happened. That she and Daxter would have understood completely and just try to help him. The straightforward friend remarks that were supposed to make everything better, no matter what the situation may be.

But none of that came. Instead, he felt a pair of arms wrap about his waist tightly. They clung to him as he felt another body press against his own in an embrace that made him lift his head up. He could feel Keira's hair brush against his back as she placed her head on him. Her warm breath was felt as she held to him tightly.

"Jak, I'm sorry." She whispered quietly. Her voice almost sounded as if she were on the verge of crying. "I'm so sorry."

Glancing down out of the corner of his eye, the young man looked at her with question written all over his face. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do this to me." He told her.

But the girl shook her head. "If I had covered your back at the pumping station, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. It's my fault that it happened." Keira sniffled a bit, making Jak tense a bit, "I just added on one more scar to you. I'm sorry."

Turning from his reflection, Jak continued to let the girl hug him. Looking down, he watched as she clung to him, let her head rest against his chest now. Her blue hair was slightly messed as she tried her hardest not to let herself cry. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Jak squeezed her tightly to try and calm her down.

"Keira, it wasn't your fault that I got hurt." He whispered quietly as her sniffle became light sobs. He ran a hand through her short hair, trying to calm her down. "I just lost concentration. It had nothing to do with you." he paused for a moment, keeping one hand on her waist.

Placing his other hand onto her chin, Jak craned her head upwards. He could see tears in her green eyes, making them shimmer ever more. Her eyes met his own as he drew her closer to him. "Just please. Don't cry." Jak found himself whispering. Using his thumb, he brush away some of the tears from her cheek.

Jak suddenly felt his heart begin to race. This was the closest he and Keira had ever gotten and there was no interruption in sight. It was a now or never moment. And Jak knew he had to take the chance. And by the look in Keira's eyes, she knew it as well.

The girl craned her head up slightly as he moved down to her. Their eyes closed at the very last moment as they felt their lip collide gently. Jak let his hand leave her face and move down to her waist once again. He pulled her into a tighter embrace as if trying to deepen the kiss. Jak could feel her arms move up to about his neck. Keira's fingers intertwined with his long hair, running though the damp locks easily. They urged the kiss deeper, becoming lost within the moment.

Separating, Jak and Keira stayed close for a moment, letting a smile pass between them. Both were flustered beyond everything else. One could say that they were almost glowing with a happyness that was finally able to come out at last. Keira's tears and sadness were forgotten as she nudged the end of Jak's nose with her own. The young man chuckled a bit and returned the action.

"And not a single interruption by Daxter," she giggled a bit, pecking him on the lips again.

Nodding a bit, Jak continued to smile. This was the one thing he had wanted for a long time. But, the moment did not last forever. Jak could feel himself becoming tired once again from the day. He could joke that it was the kiss that was making him go weak in the knees. Moving away from Keira a bit, Jak leaned against his chest of drawers for some kind of support.

Keira took note of this in an instant, "You've gone really pale," she told, taking hold of his hand in her own.

Letting his fingers interlock with her own, Jak nodded a bit, "I think the day is catching up with me again." Pushing off the drawers, Keira took hold of him like she did downstairs. Carefully, she helped him make his way back to his bed.

As he moved to sit down, Keira kissed him once again on the lips. "You get some rest, Jak. I'll see you in the morning." She told him with a smile.

Nodding in agreement, Jak let himself lay down as the girl moved to leave the room. He felt himself grow drowsy as he watched Keira head for the door. Despite the feeling of happiness he felt at that very moment as he drifted off to sleep, Jak knew that once again that the nightmares would come. But at least this time, he had Keira to tell as well about them. And with that thought in mind, Jak let himself drift off into another restless sleep.

* * *

** Author's Notes**: Hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember to read and review. Next chapter coming soon. 


	5. Revival of the Heir

**Author's Notes**: Huzzah for procrastinating on my studio work. This chapter was a bit of a challange to write because its beginning to become slightly more AU. Its gonna pick up a quicker pace from now on...I hope. Anyways! Enjoy!

_** Chains That Bind**_  
**Chapter Five**  
Revival of the Heir

There were many back allies to Haven City. Some of which even the worst scoundrel of the streets did not even know of yet. It was here in the shadows that the evils of the world lived in wait. Wondering when their time would come again to rise up and cause havoc to the city and beyond. After all, darkness was the best thing to feed evil; besides that of fear.

Within the port of Haven, there was such a back ally. It was across the waters on the opposite side of The Naughty Ottsel. It was here that a small group of people stood quietly, watching and studying the bar with great care. They had been stationed there for almost three days. That was when they had found the pulsation that spoke of a precursor item. But that was not the thing that interested them. It was one of the people who had the found the precursor artifact that was the most curious thing to them.

"Should we move out now boss?" a low voice questioned from the darkness.

"Yes," a softer, sultrier voice replied from the front of the pack. "I believe its time we paid the prince a little visit."

* * *

It had been a week since the pumping station accident. Jak made a full recovery from his injuries in less than a day, thanks to the dark eco kicking in. Since he had been able to control the dark eco within his system, newer wounds and burns were easily treated after a full day's rest. It was a nifty little trick he had learned from the precursors and oracles. 

Keira and Jak had managed to keep their moment to themselves, though it seemed as if everyone else had already figured it out. The young mechanic girl had been coming around almost every day since the accident, just to make sure Jak was feeling a bit better. Though they would spend a bit more time talking or taking walks around the port area, the young man couldn't bring up any mention of the dreams that continued to plague his thoughts. It was something that was still haunting him, now becoming more vivid with every passing night.

The Naughty Ottsel was lively as always on a Saturday Night. Daxter's place was by far one of, if not the most popular place to be; Wine, women, and some of the best music playing until all hours of the morning. Everything that Krew did not have this place be, Daxter had made it happen. The place was packed to capacity as people drank, talked, and danced the night away.

* * *

Jak and Daxter sat at the bar, observing the surroundings. The young hero had left his armor, holsters, and ammo off for the evening, just letting himself relax for once. Torn, Sig, and Ashelin sat in their normal booth, sipping at drinks while enjoying the surroundings. Keira and Tess were out on the floor, dancing to the fast beats of the music while laughing the whole time. Everyone was in a toned down version of their normal attire. In other words, the guys left their armor off for the night and the guns were behind the bar. 

"Well Jak my friend," Daxter said, leaning against his friend's shoulder. The small Ottsel held a purple bottle in his hand, the smell of foul liquor on his breath. "This must be one of the best nights we've ever had."

Smiling at his friend's buzzed behavior; Jak looked back out to the dance floor. Keira spun around as she happily jumped around to the sounds of the music. She ran her fingers through her hair, feeling the beat move her. As she turning to face where he sat, the girl flashed a brilliant smile in his direction. She stopped for a moment, catching her breath as she stared at him, letting him chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, the best." He muttered back to his friend, keeping his eyes on Keira.

The girl made her way through the crowd of people on the floor to where Jak and Daxter sat. She was a bit sweaty from dancing as wiped her brow off with her arm. Moving up to the young man's side, she quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Man, it's a workout out there!" she exclaimed, nodding to the bartender for a drink. As the familiar man slid her a glass of water, Keira took it gladly and chugged it down. With a loud sigh of relief the glass was replaced back onto the bar. She turned to Jak again, who had been continuing his stare at her. "Come on Jak! Just one dance." Keira asked, a slight sound of pleading in her voice.

Chuckling a bit, Jak placed his hand around the girl's tiny waist, "Not right now. It's not really my thing." He told calmly.

But Daxter, still in his drunken straight, slapped his friend on the back of the head. "Come on Jak," he slurred out, staggering a bit on the bar. "Loosen up a bit." The couple laughed as Daxter took another swig of the drink in his hand, causing him to fall onto his back. He broke out into a dazed chorus of a similar song he had sung once before about being too dry without his liquor to keep him company. It was almost as if, for just that moment, life had gone back to being like it was in Sandover; simple and happy.

* * *

The night proceeded on. Keira managed to pull Jak away from his place at the bar for a few songs. Despite feeling like a complete fool, the young man actually felt happy dancing with the girl. They spun, jumped and sang to the songs played. Jak held tight to the girl at some points, letting her work her dance moves in that allowed for him to follow. A few stolen kisses on the neck or cheek came between them, making them laugh and continue on with their night.

* * *

By the time two a.m. rolled around, the bar had emptied out. Jak sat up at the bar with Keira leaning against him, relaxing after a long night. Ashelin, Sig and Torn hadn't moved from their spot in the booth for most of the evening, except when the governess had attempted to get Torn to dance as well. But, it ended rather poorly. Tess was behind the bar, poking at the still passed out Daxter who was fast asleep upon the countertop. 

"The crowd was pretty good tonight," Sig told as he rose from his spot, letting himself crack his back a bit.

Torn growled as he threw back a shot of some blue liquid, "Why do you insist on dragging me to this place every week?" he asked, eyeing Ashelin.

The red head mimicked his action with her own drink, shooting him a grin, "Because you have to realize there is more to life than just planning raids on metalheads." She explained, causing the room to chuckle.

Letting a small yawn escape him, Jak released Keira and turned to face the bar. He still had a small sip of drink as he hunched over a bit, placing his hand to the glass. Despite the complaining about dancing, Jak had to admit it was a good night. Picking up his glass, he placed it to his lips and let the still cooled liquid flow down the back of his throat.

As he did so, he felt the girl beside him slip her hands about his waist, causing him to grin a bit more, "You, Mr. Hero, are a very good dancer," she chuckled, pressing her head against his own.

Jak opened his mouth to answer the girl but suddenly silenced himself. Something was tingling in the back of his neck and down his spine. He could feel the dark eco rushing through him at a quickened pace, almost like someone had flipped the switch to his senses. The conversation grew silent and the people around him seemed to slow down in pace as his eyes locked onto no real place. He could feel something approaching them.

His dark side was stirring within the back of his mind, clawing for some kind of bloodshed. It hadn't happened in a while. Jak thought that he was able to suppress the other side of him from feeling this bloodlust. And yet, he could sense the dark creature within sniffing the same air he was, trying to break through the surface again. To let its claws grow from his hands and to let the horns sprout from his head. He wanted a slaughter and with the feeling both sides were getting, Jak expected that it might happen.

"..ey…hey!" the sound of Keira's voice echoed through his head as reality came back into full motion again. Looking to his side, Jak noted the worried expression on the girl's face as she looked at him. "You okay?"

Straightening his back up, Jak let his eyes narrow. "Something's coming." He growled.

Keira felt herself tense at his sudden change in personality. Within a blink of an eye, Jak had gone from being relaxed and happy to a serious and dangerous being with fire in his eyes. She knew that the dark eco had heightened his senses and whatnot, but she never knew that it could be so sudden.

"Are you sure?" she asked, placing a hand to his shoulder receiving only a nod.

With that nod, the door to the bar slid opened, causing the group to look towards the sound. In the doorway were a group of large men. The entered two at a time into the room; spreading out as they came in. They were dressed in clothing that was not normal to the city. Sandaled feet with armor forged from metalhead skulls covered their bodies. Tattooed faces with strange piercings and frightening glares in their eyes. In their hands, they held large guns that looked as if they had been created scrap metal.

Sig let his eyes narrow as he watched the now ten men stand tall, glancing about the room. Turning away for a moment, he looked to Ashelin and Torn who had gained stern expressions upon their features. "Wastelanders," he said quietly to get their attention. "And from the looks of it, part of the rebels."

A woman entered after the last of the men. Her long black hair hung down to the middle of her back, completely dreaded and beaded. She wore a mid-drift shirt with a pair of shorts made out of what looked like a leather-type material. Across her hips, there were belts that held two guns, ready to be grabbed at without a moment's hesitation. Like the men, she had similar tattoos upon her features with piercing along her ears. Each stud was linked together with small chains. She threw her hip out as she crossed her arms, giving the same glare as the rest of her group.

Keira stepped back a bit, slightly alarmed from their presence. She let her eyes narrow like Jak's, who hadn't bothered to turn around to see them enter. He kept his glare straight ahead at the mirror behind the bar. He could see everything that was happening, without actually having to turn around.

"Get behind the bar," Jak muttered quietly, receiving a nod from the girl. Letting go of his shoulder, Keira moved around the bar next to Tess who had grown stern as well. Her hands were on Jak and Sig's guns, just as a precaution.

The wastelander woman's golden eyes surveyed the bar carefully, looking at every person with a piercing stare. She paused for a moment on Sig, looking him up and down slowly. A smug grin appeared on her face as she moved on to the two women behind the bar and then to the young man who kept his back to her. His wild blond/green hair made her smile once more, though this time a bit less smug.

Raising her hand up, she motioned for two of her larger men towards the bar. The dogs obeyed instantly and left her side, moving towards where Jak sat quietly. As they sat at the bar, the woman slowly began to move through the empty bar. Her hips swung as she tossed her long hair, locking her eyes onto the large wastelander before them. She could see the man shift slightly as a look of disgust and anger came to him.

Pausing only a few mere steps from Sig, she looked up at him while her arms folded across her well-endowed chest. "Well well well," she began, her voice rich and fiery. "If it isn't Sig."

"Mira," Sig said flatly, glaring down at the smaller woman. "What the hell are you doing in the city?"

Chuckling a bit, Mira tossed her hair. "I should ask you the self same question my dear." Placing her hand to her chin, she let her long slender fingers run down her cheek. "Are you still on that pathetic mission for Damas? Honestly, some people just need to learn to let things go." She told mockingly, letting another laugh escape her.

Sig felt his muscles tense as the woman let herself snicker at his well-being. It was that very moment that he wished there was a weapon in his hand to take out the problem before it got to be a bigger one. There was no reason for rebels of the wasteland to come to the city. Granted, he was on a mission that had lasted numerous years, but at the same time, he had a good reason for it. But, just by the looks of the people she kept in her company, Sig knew they were there to cause a problem.

"Why are wastelanders in the city?" Torn's voice piped in, causing Sig's train of thought to de-rail. Turning away from Mira, Sig saw that Ashelin and Torn were on their feet, prepared to counter-act trouble.

Looking at the man that had just spoken about her, Mira let her arms drop once again. She resumed the hand to the hip stance as she smiled at Torn. "We heard that the Heir of Mar is in the city. As well as a very strong precursor item was found."

"The Heir of Mar?" Ashelin questioned, mimicking the stance. "It's just a legend."

But Mira shook her head with a smile, "What an oblivious governess you are. You think you know everything about this city when its not even yours to begin with."

Her words made Torn move Ashelin behind him. He growled a bit in his normal tone, letting his stare try to burn right through the wastelander. "You apparently no nothing outsider. This is the daughter of—"

"Baron Praxis," she cut him off, making Torn step back a bit in surprise. "The man who overthrew the King and banished him and the rest of his followers to the wasteland." She told, her tone changing in an instant. Mira's eyes locked onto Ashelin's, letting her hate for the woman come to the surface. "You are no ruler of this city."

"I'm tired of these formalities though," Mira continued, not even giving Ashelin a chance to give a response except the shocked expression. She turned back to Sig, her face becoming stern and cold again, "Where is the ring Sig?"

Hearing the words, Sig let his eyes narrow. "How do you know about the ring?"

* * *

Jak made no move as the two men came up next to the bar. They sat down on either side of him, taking up more space than he would have cared for them too. The women behind the bar watched as neither of them took interest in them and instead moved their stares to the young blond. Despite the feeling of eyes staring at him, the elf sat still, taking another sip of his drink. 

"We heard you're the one who found a precursor item," the one to the right said first, leaning against the bar a bit.

Placing his glass back onto the counter, Jak remained unchanged. "I've found a lot of them." He told, sarcasm in his voice.

The two men stared at each other for a moment, almost surprised that the young man had answered them with such a response. Shaking off the woeds, the right continued, "I mean to say, you found the Ring of Mar."

"What if I did?" Jak retorted, taking another sip of his liquor. "Not like you two morons could use it."

Chuckling at his words, both wastelanders leaned in closer to the man, their eyes narrowing. "We know who can." They hissed in unison.

"Come along your highness," the left spoke quietly. "And we won't hurt your little girlfriends."

Keira and Tess looked at each other with question. The blond clung to Daxter, who was still passed out in her arms as she looked to the blue haired one. They glanced towards the scene as Jak grew stiff in his chair at the words. It almost seemed like they had struck a nerve. He looked slightly pale as the two men continued to smile on at the reaction they received. The young man couldn't find his words, despite how cool he had been before. All he could do was try to keep his composer. Clearing his throat, Jak let a small smile escape once more. He let himself relax a bit, placing both of his hands firmly onto the counter. "I think you got the wrong guy." He growled, shooting a glare out from his eyes.

But the left one placed a large hand to Jak's shoulder, planting himself firmly to the young man. Red eyes focused closely to him, his unpleasant breath lingering on the base of his slightly uncovered face. The wastelander was getting too close for his own good; and Jak could feel the eco rushing as his adrenalin began to rise. Jak looked up towards the two woman, letting his blue eyes meet with Keira's green. Though hers seemed filled with confusion and worry, she could tell what he was trying to tell her. They needed guns ready and were about to have to take cover.

It all happened in a flash. Jak threw his hands up into fists, straight into the two men's faces. The sheer force of the blow sent the wastelanders flying back to the floor. Jumping off his stool, Jak flung himself back into a flip, landing in a crouching position before the two men. Glaring up towards the men, Jak let a devious smile cross his lips. The eco was starting to push faster towards the surface of his being and he was beginning to loose control.

* * *

The tension suddenly broke at the sounds of bodies being thrown to the floor. Sig looked away from the woman, just in time to see Jak go flying into a battle ready stance on the floor. The wastelander grinned as he moved quickly to the bar, where Tess and Keira stood ready. Raising his hand up, he gave the women a nod. Within an instant, his large weapon was thrown to him, locked and loaded for action. Ashelin and Torn did the same, standing ready with guns aimed. 

Mira let her eyes narrow as she took a step back. Granted, this was not the first time she had to stare down Sig's peacemaker in the heat of battle, but tonight was not the night for it. They were in the city for one purpose only. The false governess and her lackeys where just in the way of stage one. Looking over to the young man who sat crouching upon the floorboards, she grinned a bit. He was posed like an animal on the defensive, ready to attack any person that came close to him.

Raising her hands into the air, Mira could only nod to them. "Fine. Have it your way then." She glanced over her shoulder to one of the men behind her. "We'll leave." As she turned to head for the door, Mira reverted her eyes to the young man. Jak's eyes shot a glare in her direction, perfect blue orbs shooting daggers of ice. She moved slowly, letting her hips swing in a seductive manner. Raising her slender fingers to her chin, she halted behind the young man. "After I find out one little thing."

Before Jak could leap to his feet to counter the attack, he felt three strong pairs of arms grab roughly. He tried to break free of their hold as he was forced to his feet and held there firmly. Though he attempted to throw punches and kicks, Jak could only find his tries wasted. They were too strong for him to break free and there wasn't enough dark eco within him to get the blood pumping for his alter ego. He watched as everyone raised their guns at his captures, ready to take them out as quickly as they had grabbed him. But before they could do so, Jak felt the sting of cool metal against his throat.

"Fire a single shot at us and I spill his blood," Mira's voice snarled, a large dagger held up to Jak's throat. "Drop your weapons!" The woman now stood before him, her eyes narrowed with a dangerous glare at his friends. She adjusted the grip of his blade in her fingers, letting the steel rest right above the major artery. Just a single slip of his neck, and Jak would have ended his own life. Drawing in a small breath, he looked back to the others.

"Do as she says!" Keira's voice cried out. Jak watched as she placed a small pistol onto the countertop of the bar hurriedly, not taking her eyes off of him. Worry was written all over her face as she looked directly at him, her hands planted directly onto the bar. Ashelin, Sig, Tess, and Torn obeyed the order as well. The clatter of their weapons onto the floorboards echoed throughout the whole room, making a smile form on Mira's lips. They stood there, rage building up as they watched the woman turn to face Jak head on.

Holding the knife firmly, Mira batted her eyes a bit at him. Her lips were a light shade of pink as she let her tongue wet them slightly. In her golden eyes, it almost seemed like there was a lust for blood and human flesh growing. She pressed up against him, letting one of her hands rest upon his chest. Her fingers migrated upward towards his neck slowly, as if she were enjoying every single moment she was close to the young man.

"You, my dear," she began, letting her movement pause, "were a bitch to track down."

Raising an eyebrow at her words, Jak kept his stare upon Mira. "You and your goons aren't too bright are ya?" he muttered, trying to keep movement in this throat as small as possible.

Mira chuckled a bit, "Oh really? Why do you say that?"

"You've got the wrong guy," he told flatly.

Moving the knife down from his throat, the woman placed the sharpened tip to his collar of his shirt. In one swift moment, Mira ripped through the fabric, exposing the young man's muscular chest. He flinched a bit as he felt the blade rip through his skin a bit, causing a light flow of blood to trickle down. Gasps were heard as the woman replaced the blood-tipped knife back to his throat.

Looking to his chest, Mira let her smile widen even more. "I think you are incredibly mistaken." She laughed wickedly.

Moving back off to the side, Sig and the others felt shock rush throughout their bodies. As the woman stepped away, she revealed a small pendant hanging around the young man's neck. Red like the rarest rubies, the stone was carved into a ying-yang like design. A thin brown cord looped through the top of it, replacing the one from before.

Ashelin let her eyes widen as she watched Jak looked up at the rest of them. "By the precursors," she muttered in shock.

"It…it can't be right," Torn stated, taking a small step backwards.

Mira reached into a small pouch by her side withdrawing a small needle. It was filled with a strange blue liquid as she held it up to Jak's neck, "The heir is alive," she whispered to him as she placed the needle against his flesh. Jak tensed at her words, trying to move away. But his attempts were failed as he felt the pinprick come to his neck, causing him to yelp in pain. The blue substance burned as it entered his skin, colliding with the dark eco within his blood.

"Isn't that right…Mar?" she muttered to Jak, just soft enough for him to hear. He felt the knife leave his neck as the men's holds on him lessened. Looking to his side, Mira stood here, holding the empty needle within her hands. She smiled as Jak's expression showed just how much fear and rage he felt within him at that very moment.

Leaning into him once more before her men released him, Mira let her soft lips meet with Jak's. The kiss was deep and unexpected, causing the young man to become stiff with surprise. He could feel the woman's tongue force its way into his mouth, as an attempt to deepen the moment. Jak could not fight it as he felt his eyes close. Weakness was overpowering him as he let her have her moment. He knew Keira was there, watching every moment, but he could not fight back.

As she pulled away from him, Mira withdrew completely. Turning for the door, she moved away from the men restraining Jak. The warrior was no longer ready for any type of battle. Instead, Jak hung his head in their grasp, letting his long blond hair cover his face from view.

"Don't think we're not finished with him yet," she announced to the group, gathering their lingering glares. "This is just the beginning." Looking to where Jak was held, she could see one of his blue eyes looking at her through his mane of hair. With a smile, the woman gave a deep curtsy to him, causing the remainder of her men to bow as well. "Its time to wake up, Prince. Whether you like it or not."

A loud cackle echoed throughout the room as the doors to the bar slid opened. The men holding tightly to Jak released the weakening prince roughly, throwing him towards the others. As the wastelanders left through the door, Sig rushed forward, taking hold of Jak before he could hit the floor. The youth fell against the large man without any struggle to move away from him. His chest was still bloody from the cut as he leaned against him limply.

Torn reached for his gun as the last of the men left the bar, almost as if he were about to give chase after them. He raised his blaster and aimed for the door just in time to watch it close behind the last man. Hearing the click of it re-locking itself, he let out a loud curse, throwing the gun to the floor.

Keira instantly rushed out from behind the bar and towards Sig. "Jak!" She cried, sliding to her knees as the larger man lowered himself to the floor. "Jak, are you alright?" she cried out, placing a hand to his face.

Reaching up to grasp his neck, Jak looked up at Keira with a focused look, "Yeah. I think so." He breathed out.

Moving away from him, Keira let Sig bring the young man to his feet slowly. Jak clung to his neck tightly as his feet found the floor again. He steadied himself carefully, moving away from larger man moving towards the center of the room. Rubbing his neck repeatedly, Jak tried to focus a bit. There was a slight burning lingering within the side of his neck, making him not want to remove his hand. Glancing down to his shirt, he looked at how she shredded it. The Seal of Mar had been exposed to the rest of them and the one thought kept playing over and over in his mind: Everyone now knew the truth. Jak let his eyes narrow as he heard the words being spoken. Looking down at the pendant, he took it in his free hand. Everything he had tired to keep to himself had been thrown out into the open within ten minutes. He stared down at the trinket about his neck, feeling himself becoming lost in his own thoughts.

"The Heir of Mar," Tess began for the rest of the group, causing Jak's ears to perk. "is you Jak?"

"It's impossible!" Torn shouted in disbelief. "That kid was here not even two months ago. He was destroyed by Kor! How the hell could JAK be that kid?!"

Ashelin placed a hand to Torn's shoulder, trying to restrain the man, "It doesn't make any sense. How could this happen?" she spoke, keeping her calm disposition in check. Looking to Jak, she let her eyes narrow in question, "Jak?"

The young man stood quietly, holding the pendant tightly within his grasp. His stare had become distant and cold almost like he was lost within his own mind. Jak's long blond hair hung messed about his shoulders from his rough treatment, his face filled with what seemed like confusion and anger. He did not hear her ask his name, making the room fall into its death-like silence.

Looking the young man up and down, Sig felt as if his heart had stopped in his chest. Torn's claim did make this whole situation more complicated. How was it possible that the child was lost for what seemed like only a few years could be this young man? It was mind blowing in a sense. Jak, the man he had fought side by side with on all those missions, was the boy he was sent to find? There was no way that Damas would believe it. Even he was finding it hard to swallow. The seal of Mar should have been proof enough to him, though making it incredibly difficult to believe.

Taking a step forward, Sig moved to place a hand to the young man's shoulder, "It can't be true," he muttered in complete disbelief. "You can't be him." Placing a hand to Jak's shoulder, the man spun the youth about on his heels. He grabbed hold of him, letting his massive hands take hold of his shoulders. Though he was handled roughly, Jak did not react to the spin. He continued to look down at his pendant as if that was the only thing that mattered.

Tess moved out from the bar, cradling Daxter in her arms. She shook him slightly, trying to wake the little Ottsel up. "Daxie sweetie. Wake up." She whispered, watching the scene unfold before her. Jak was so lost in his own thoughts, he couldn't find a way to answer Sig. The wastelander clung to his shoulders tightly, almost acting like a support to him. Just by the look on Jak's face, Tess could tell that he was in need of his best friend.

The Ottsel cracked opened one of his eyes, looking up at the blond with a content expression upon his face. He let his ears perk up at the sound of her voice trying to wake him. Smiling a smug grin, Daxter sat up in Tess' hold, yawning a bit. "What's up baby?" he questioned, looking out towards the rest of the group. It took Daxter a moment to let the whole thing settle into his mind, watching everyone suddenly ganging up on his friend. "Whoa…what did I miss?"

"Come on Jak," Torn demanded, moving up to beside Sig, "What the hell did Mira mean by all this crap?" Not getting a response, he became even more enraged. "What are you hiding?!"

"ENOUGH!" Keira's voice rose up, silencing the whole lot. She stood sternly to the side, her hands in tightened fists of rage. She let her eyes narrow as all eyes fell upon her, even those of Jak. The young man looked up to the blue haired woman, letting some life begin to come back into his eyes.

Panting a bit, Keira let her eyes fall off to the side, "If you are all so desperate to know the truth, then ask my father." She told firmly. Letting her head drop, she averted her eyes from sight, "He knows everything. Just…leave Jak alone."

Jak straightened himself up, letting his eyes soften a bit. He removed himself from Sig's loosened grasp and stood there, watching her carefully. "Keira," he muttered quietly.

Taking a step towards the girl, Jak suddenly felt the familiar pulsation run up and down his spine. He froze in his steps, shuttering at the sensation. The burning in his neck began to intensify within him, spreading a rush of pain and dizziness into his system. Up and down his arms it moved, causing all feeling to be lost throughout his body. He blinked his eyes tightly, trying to loose the feeling.

When he reopened his eyes, his vision had become something different. The bar had vanished, along with all the sounds of anyone else around him. He stood among the flames of the familiar burning city from his nightmare. And there, among the flames that danced and were fed by the desert winds, was a woman. Her long hair blew about her body as her clothing slowly became blackened. Her arms were covered with tattoos and her ears held beautiful piercings. Upon her head, she wore what looked like an intricate headdress. Her face was unclear, for she held her hands up, crying.

_'Mar…' she whispered, 'Don't take my son. Please.' She fell to her knees, letting her cries become louder, 'Don't take Mar away from me!'_

Blinking again, the sight was lost to him. Keira was now a few steps closer to him, concern on her features. His head fell into his hands, feeling a blinding pain within his skull. Along the edge of his temples, the pulse was almost ringing in his ears. Voices began within his mind. Things he remembered from long ago and then moments that did not ring a bell. Each voice overlaid with each other, becoming a jumble of noise within his mind.

"_He's not safe here."_ A deep gruff voice spoke, sounding somewhat saddened.

"_I hope you are prepared, for whatever happens."_ Samos' voice echoed.

"_The boy will never speak."_

"_The city will be lost if we do not move!"_

"…_finish off this 'thing' tonight!"_ Baron Praxis' hissed to Errol the night he wanted him destroyed.

"_Jak…its me! Daxter!"_

"_I will not loose my son to those freaks." _

"_It's the Seal of the House of Mar. The founder of Haven City. We're being   
sent out on 'suicide missions' to locate artifacts from the time of his rule."_ Ashelin's voice called out to him.

"_I promise ya kid. When you are that hero…"_ A familiar voice called over the rest of the words.

"_Jak…"_

"_Mar…"_

"_Wake up."_

"_I'll be there to fight right beside ya." _It finished, fading away into the darkness.

"_Mar…"_

He grabbed his head roughly, letting a scream come from his lips. It was horrific, almost as if he were having the dark eco being pumped within him once more. Jak felt his knees give out to the floorboards as he continued to scream out in pain. The voices kept coming through his thoughts, screaming things that he did not understand. It was unsettling how they kept getting louder in his mind. He could feel the touch of his friends upon him, but he shook them away. He didn't want to be touched.

"Shut up!" he screamed finally, causing the others to step back from where he knelt. He sat there, breathing heavily as a thick sweat came to his fingers and brow. Jak felt his body trembling from screaming to the point where he could not control himself from shaking. There was too much for him to take in. Everything from Gol and Maia, to Kor, to the darkness stirring within him; it all began to come to the tips of his memory.

"_Its time to wake up, Prince," _Mira's voice taunted finally as Jak felt his body stiffen. _"Whether you like it or not."_

And he remembered nothing after that

* * *

** Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoyed this installment. Don't forget to Read and Review. 


	6. Broken Memories

** Author's Notes: **Here we are. Chapter 6. This is going pretty good so far. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! So, here we go. Enjoy.

**Chapter Six**  
_Broken Memories_

The marketplace of Haven was normally a bustling hub of shoppers and merchants throughout the day. People would come to barter, bargain, and fight for the best prices on eco prices and other such items. Some people were just passing through towards the racing stadium, were some of the most famous drivers would race and compete. Since the fall of the Baron, there were a lot of people who didn't fear to leave to head to the market. They enjoyed it more so now than ever before. It was truly one of the greatest aspects of Haven City.

But as the sun set over the cities massive walls, the people lessened in the streets and the noise faded from the shopping area. Sellers and shoppers alike cleared out of the narrow streets and headed back to the safety of their dwellings in other parts of the city. The only place within this whole sector that still had some activity was tucked away in a small corner, only known as Onin's hut.

Samos let a small sigh escape him as he pulled back from his work. The old sage felt as if his age was starting to catch up with him as he cracked his back a bit. He and Onin had been slaving away to figure out the precursor artifact that had been found within the tomb. Since Jak had destroyed Kor, the metalheads had lessened in numbers. The resistance and Samos were able to explore the remains of the tomb. Within it, there were tons of old artifacts that had not been seen since the days of Mar.

Pecker sat perched up upon Onin's head as always, head resting against his wing. The monkow yawned loudly as he looked over the papers and incantations that had been scribbled as he translated the old woman's words to the sage.

"I think we can call it a night Pecker," Samos told, rising to his feet. His wooden sandals clicked on the floor as he stood, stretching out his back a bit. Picking up some of the papers, the old sage looked over them quickly, smiling a bit. Within a mere day of Jak and others finding the ring from the tomb, the two were able to translate and understand a few of the written texts.

Smiling a bit as he shoved the papers into a small bag, he looked up at the duo, "It's a good thing Jak, Sig, and Daxter were able to find the ring. They have been most useful to us."

"What?" Pecker asked, crossing his wings, "The item. Or the boy and rat?"

Though the bird found it funny, Samos merely scowled in his direction. "You know very well that Jak is very important to our cause here in the city." He scolded, "He holds the key everything that we have been searching for."

The monkow let his feathers ruffle a bit as he looked down at the old woman beneath his perch. Although blind to her surrounds, the woman moved her hands, letting a blue trail of eco follow behind her. Her eyes narrowed as looked directly at the man as if he had said something wrong.

Samos was taken aback by her sudden change in attitude. "What did she say?" he asked, looking up at the bird.

"She says that she feels some great kind of disturbance within the balance of this city." He began, watching Onin's hands move around franticly. "There is something very wrong within a familiar aura."

Suddenly, as if her cryptic words could not have been spoken soon enough, Samos' communicator came floating out of the bag he had just placed the papers within. It whirled about his head quickly, beeping and flashing rapidly.

"Samos, come in. This is Ashelin," it rang, her voice crackled within the small hut.

Watching it circle a few more times, Samos put his hand out, letting the small device fall into his hands. "What is it Ashelin? You normally aren't the one calling me."

"We have an emergency," she answered through the noise of what sounded like a hover car's engine, "Something happened to Jak."

* * *

Three am rolled around much slower than it normally did that night. What was once a night of relaxation and fun had become just a large mess for everyone, especially Jak. Silence was the one thing that was rare within the walls of the Naughty Ottsel, especially on a weekend. But, after the visit from Mira and her rebel force, tension had risen to an all time high. Questions had become clear and truths were now out in the opened. And the only person who could answer all of them was the green eco sage. 

Sig stood outside of Jak's bedroom with a stern expression upon his features. Resting against his shoulders was his peacemaker, just acting as a security measure in case they decided to pay another visit again that evening. The older man felt a sense of disgust at the thought of the other wastelanders. He had heard of the rumblings of an uprising among the people of Spargus, but he never thought that they would dare come to the city for any act. Granted, they seemed like a group of real extremists, but this was even too far out there even for them.

And yet that seemed to be the second thing on his mind. Sig could not shake the image of seeing the Seal of Mar about Jak's neck. It was one and the same to the one that he remembered from that night. The idea was impossible of course. At least, that's what he had to keep telling himself.

Another loud scream echoed from inside the room, making the man cringe a bit. Since he had passed out almost an hour ago, Jak had spiked a fever. Every five minutes or so, he would let out terrible screams of pain. Sig figured it was due to the injection. From what he could tell, it was a mix of blue eco and a plant found out in the depths of the desert. It was said to cause hallucinations to help cure different ailments. His discomfort was probably due to the blue eco mixing with the dark in his blood stream. Something that the resistance forces probably had no idea about. At least, that's what Keira could make of it.

The young mechanic and Ottsel had not left their friend's side for the whole time. They were trying their hardest to bring his sudden fever down to a safe range and to keep the dark eco in check. There had been burst of purple lighting coming from his body on occasion, making it more difficult to care for Jak. Yet they continued on, knowing that their friend needed them.

Sig let his eyes dart down the dimly lit hallway towards the stairs. The sound of the door sliding opened echoed a bit as the sounds of boots and wooden sandals entered his ears. Nodding to himself, the large men let his thoughts and confused musing leave his mind as he turned from his spot and head for the lower level.

"That's what happened," Ashelin explained as she folded her arms. The remainders of small group found themselves sitting at a small round table in the middle of the room. Samos sat between Ashelin and Torn, while Sig and Tess completed it. Since the sage had entered the bar, the elder man had been bombarded with unanswered questions and the retelling of the events of the evening. He sat quietly, one of his hands stroking his white beard as he let the group ramble, taking in everything that was being said.

Closing his eyes behind his large glasses, Samos nodded as the room grew silent. "I see. They came looking for the Heir of Mar." he repeated, gaining a scattered few nods from the group.

Torn leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of him. "Keira said that you could answer everything for us." He said quietly. "So tell us just what the hell is going on."

Samos nodded slightly at Torn's straightforwardness, finding it somewhat amusing. "Everything you are thinking and wondering is true." He began, causing the lot to lean in towards him. His large black eyes opened, letting his face stay stern. "Jak is the Heir of Mar."

"Bullshit." Torn was the first to interject, slamming his fists to the table. "That kid was the heir. Are you telling me that-"

"Yes. The child was Jak." Samos told flatly, letting the man recoil a bit from his outburst.

Tess leaned forward, placing her head to her hand, "You're going to have to explain this to us." She said, skepticism in her voice. "This doesn't seem possible at all."

Rising to his feet, the old sage cracked his back a bit. Despite the hours of work he had done at Onin' hut, he knew he would have to throw off his exhaustion. Otherwise, this group of individuals would not let him leave. Moving away from them, the man glanced up towards the stairs. He could hear the faint screaming of the young man, making his expression stern. Lowering his head, Samos sighed a bit. "I guess I should start from the beginning." He told, turning to face them.

* * *

_It was like how every dream had begun; always in the darkness. He wasn't on his knees though. This time, he was on his feet and the voice had vanished from all the surroundings. But there was pain as if a thousand small knives were digging into his skin. He could feel his blood running down his arms, legs, and face, dripping off the ends of his fingertips. There was weakness throughout his muscles making him want to pass out from sheer exhaustion._

"It's no longer safe here your majesty," a deep voice muttered through the darkness, causing Jak's muscles to tense slightly. Looking out into the vast nothing, he let his blue eyes dart about. "We have to move now." It was as if a candle had been lit, allowing the darkness to burn away from the corner of his eyes. Everything became clear as the familiar image appeared before him.

The desert city was aflame as it was when he had last seen it. The people were running and falling at his feet once again, causing the young man to stagger away slightly. This was his dream from before, but at the same time Jak felt lost in the area. The chaos seemed to have grown in power. Death was happening all around him, and he knew there was no way to stop it. All he could do was watch.

And yet, there was something different about the streets of this place. There, just through the burning bazaar, were figures that he had not noticed before. Two people stood surrounded by what looked like armed guards. Their weapons were similar to Sig's, designed and forged from metalhead skulls. They stood posed and ready to fire, protecting those they surrounded with all their might.

Taking a step forward, Jak moved through the crowds of people screaming. As he jogged down the streets, a woman came barreling down at him. He tried to move out of the way, but there were too many people around him to try and dodge. Holding up his arms to brace the impact, Jak flinched slightly. And yet, no hit came. Cracking his eyes opened, he watched as the woman passed right through him, as if he were a ghost. He glanced himself over once, double checking to make sure everything was still in tact. After taking his brief moment, he moved onward towards the guards.

Approaching the small group, Jak was able to get a better look. The men's armor was mostly made of leathers and metalhead skulls, just like their weapons. Their faces were covered in fierce looking war paint while their darkened hair was pulled back into dreads. They took aim about them, keeping careful watch for enemies.

Jak tired to look past the guards to those who they were protecting. Peering around one of the larger men, he let his eyes narrow. A man and a woman stood close together, a small child held between them. Their clothing was that of the wastelanders as well; furs, leather, and small bits of armor. The man held a peacemaker in his free hand, keeping it firmly upon the ground as he pulled the child closer to him. His face, along with the woman's were shrouded in a deep shadow; almost as if his mind did not want him to see them.

"We have to move to a safer location your majesty!" one of the guards shouted as he fired off another shot into the city. "The KG are gaining too much ground!"

Another man turned to the couple, a large scar across his left eye, "They are looking for something. Seems pretty important to them to be doing all this damage."

The woman straightened up, her head moving to look at the small boy in her arms. "They want Mar," she whispered, shock and fear in her voice. It was almost like a soft breeze on a late summer afternoon. But the moment of taking in her words was soon gone as she moved to the side.

Jak had seen those blue eyes before. He knew the bare feet and short greenish blond hair from long ago and the scared and confused expression. Around his neck, hung the familiar amulet of red color and ying-tang design. His small arms clung about the woman's neck tightly, letting his face be somewhat hidden in her shoulder.

'_That's…me.' Jak whispered as he watched the young boy hide his face once again. He felt his heart in his throat and his breath almost lost to him as he let his eyes dart back and forth to the shadowed faces. 'So they must be…'_

Before the thought could finish, he watched the man nod to his wife's comment. "We have to get Mar to a safe place." Letting go of the small child and woman, the wastelander turned away from Jak's line of sight. "Sig!" he called loudly.

_Jak's ear's perked at the name, '…Sig?' he questioned, his eyes remaining locked on the sight before him. _

A familiar figure came into view, causing Jak's blood to run cold. Metalhead armor formed around his body that reflected the flames of the burning city in it. His peacemaker was posed in his hands, a light stream of smoke billowing from the end. Like his comrades, war paint was across his face, though both of his eyes were still in tact. Coming up to the man's side, he panted a bit almost like he had just ran a mile.

"Yes your majesty?" Sig questioned, catching his breath.

The man watched as the soldier stood before him, awaiting an order. "I need you to take my son to Haven." He told flatly, his voice filled with direction and confidence.

Hearing his words, the woman turned quickly. Little Jak clung tighter to her, trying to hide his face completely from sight. "Haven?! But he will be killed if he is found in the city." She pulled the boy into a tighter embrace, "No. I won't let you-"

"We have no choice!" he shouted back at her, causing her to flinch at his tone. Glancing to his feet, the man sighed deeply at his outburst, "Nowhere is safe for him now." Looking back at Sig, he placed a hand onto his shoulder, shaking it firmly. "Sig, I have trusted you with my life and now I trust my son's to you. Guard him as if he were your own. Take him to the sage of green eco. He will be able to help find a place for him."

'_Samos?' Jak spoke quietly, unable to remove his eyes from the scene._

Nodding at his words, Sig gave a small bow. "I will not fail you, your majesty." He spoke firmly.

Turning to face his wife, the man reached over to look at the boy. With just a small pat upon the head, young Jak turned away from his mother to lock eyes with him. The boy was tearing as he looked at his father. Placing his hand to his son's brow, he held tightly to him.

"You are my son," he whispered into the boy's ear, "you will survive anything that comes at you."

Watching as his mother kissed him upon his forehead; Jak felt a twinge in his chest. He felt his face grow warm as she hugged him and held him close. She whispered something in a language he didn't understand, but her words only made her cry more. Finally, she was able to give the boy over to his father, who held tightly to him as he moved to where Sig stood. With one more firm hug, he passed Jak into the other's arms.

"Take the warp gate at the far end of the palace. It will take you straight to the city," the man muttered. "Hurry."

Nodding, Sig hoisted Jak up into his arms, "Take care of yourselves. Get to safety."

As Sig turned to hurry off, Little Jak looked back at his parents. Tears were running down the sides of his face as Sig held onto him, hurrying off into the city. He held his pendant in one of his hands while he outstretched his other to them as he vanished.

"Mar…" Jak heard, looking at his mother. She was trembling as his father took hold of her, almost trying to restrain her from moving forward. Returning her son's gesture, she outstretched her hand to him, "Don't take my son please," her voice was shaken. Falling to her knees, the woman's cries began to grow louder and louder. "Don't take Mar away from me!" she finally screamed, breaking down.

_Darkness overcame his senses once more as Jak stood firmly in his spot. He couldn't move nor speak as he felt his pulse rapidly increasing. His face grew warmer with every passing second while he fell back into the nothingness that was before. Forming his hands into tightly clenched fists, Jak's body began to shake with anger and sadness. Though he wanted to believe that it was nothing more than a horrible vision, his heart was telling him differently. _

_Suddenly, something rolled down the side of his face. Letting his body relax, Jak lifted one of his hands to his cheek. Brushing it slightly, he let his eyes widen at what was there. _

'_Tears?' he muttered quietly, 'I'm…crying?' _

_But before he could find the answers he sought, his mind went dark and he felt himself falling._

* * *

Silence was heavy in the air as Samos finished his story of the events. Every little thing that had occurred from Jak's path crossing his own to the precursor ring that transported them back to the future where everything happened then. The timelines were crossed in some manner of speaking, unknown to the others within the past. It was in the small village of Sandover where Jak was hidden from the world until he grew up to become the man he was now. Keira and Daxter had come downstairs halfway through the story, letting the group know that Jak was now sleeping quietly, although he had developed a bit of a higher fever. 

Torn sat back in his chair, rubbing his temples slightly once the man silenced himself. Every bit of information that Samos had told them was not only hard to swallow, but was indeed very out of the ordinary. Granted, with how he remembered the kid version of Jak, the boy was once an innocent child caught up in a very complicated situation. And even though that he didn't want to believe the old man, somehow he knew it was true.

"So, is that everything?" he questioned, removing his figures from his head.

Sighing a bit, Samos crossed his arms, "Yes. That's all there is to it." He told quietly.

Ashelin leaned forward in her chair, letting her eyes dart between the sage, mechanic, and Ottsel, "This is just…very hard to believe." She admitted still, sighing heavily.

"Believe me sister," Daxter interjected from Tess' lap, "The more you think about it, the more it hurts the head."

"But after all this time," Tess began, patting Daxter's head a bit, "It's just unbelievable that the Heir has been under our noses the whole time." Shaking her head a bit, she looked down at the Ottsel in her lap, "And that my little Daxie is actually from the past."

Keira nodded at the comment, though feeling slightly disgusted by her friend's nicknaming of the rat. She pushed her hair behind her ear a bit, trying to move it out of her eyes. Although she was there in that room, her thoughts were back in the room with Jak. She had been reluctant to leave him alone, considering he seemed to be in pain. But as the minutes ticked by, the screams diminished to soft moans and his thrashing had left him completely. And yet, he still had a high fever that seemed to be steadily growing in severity. Removing his torn shirt and cleaning him up was the easy part. It was keeping him cool that had left her worried.

Glancing towards the second floor stairs, the mechanic let a sigh escape her, "I just hope that everything will get easier for him." She muttered quietly, knowing that a few stares would come to her.

"That my dear," Samos began once more, "is where you are most greatly mistaken."

All the people looked up at the sage, question upon their faces. "Whatcha talking about Grandpa Green?" Daxter exclaimed, "What else is there?!"

Reaching into his bag by his side, the old man rummaged through his belongings. Within the few seconds he did, Samos withdrew a few sheets of papers with written translations upon them. Then, shortly after that followed the small pouch that held the item from the tomb. Laying everything out up on the table, the sage pointed to the translations written out in his handwriting.

Adjusting his glasses a bit, Samos looked up to the younger individuals, "According to the ancient texts of the precursors, The Ring of Mar is the most powerful weapon the house offers." He began, looking about.

"The house?" Torn questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The House of Mar," Samos elaborated, gaining a nod from the man. "This item, once placed into the hands of a true blood heir, will release unbelievable power." Picking up one of his papers, he quickly skimmed over his writings.

Ashelin looked to Torn and Sig, who nodded in an understanding manner, "That's probably why those wastelanders came looking for Jak and the ring." She told, just to clarify everyone's thoughts.

Samos gave a nod to the woman's words as well, "But, there is a flaw in their plan unfortunately." He muttered.

Sig nodded once more to the sage. "The dark eco?" He muttered.

"Exactly." Samos told flatly, "Thanks to the baron, Jak has lost the ability to channel light eco that enables the precursor item to activate." He explained. As Ashelin shifted uneasily in her chair, the man looked to her with a small grin. "We don't blame you for that my dear. You know that." Raising an eyebrow in thought, Samos let his smile continue on, "When he was a boy, Jak was amazing with eco. He has a gift with it. I have never seen such a natural talent with eco ever really."

As the man chuckled a bit, a blood-curdling scream echoed through the bar, silencing the man. The sound came from upstairs, leading to only on conclusion. Everyone rose to their feet quickly, all eyes falling to the staircase. "Jak!" they shouted in unison, withdrawing their weapons.

Sig was the first to the stairs, his eyes narrowed and battle ready. "Cover me from down here. I'm gonna go check it out." He commanded, causing Ashelin and Torn to nod. The others remained near the table, unsure of where their place was. But they knew it was out of the wastelander's way.

Hurrying up the stairs, Sig made his way slowly down the hallway. His large boots tried to step lightly, though every board seemed to creek under his feet. The peacemaker was ready to be changed at a moment's noticed as he reached the door to Jak's room. Leaning back against the wall, the man pressed his ear to the panel. There were no sounds of movement. All that was to be heard was the sound of heavy breathing.

Reaching to the handle, Sig turned it slowly. Pushing it forward, he poked his head inside. There were no signs of the wastelanders or any kind of entry to the room. All that seemed odd to him was the figure in bed. His head was in his hands as he kept breathing in and out deeply. From where he stood, Sig could tell that the young man was shaking violently. His skin was paled and looked as if it were covered in sweat.

"Jak?" Sig questioned, moving into the room slowly. The young man did not make any move to answer or remove his face from his hands. Moving into the room, Sig shut the door behind him. "Hey cherry, you okay?"

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Jak brought his head out of his hands. Looking towards the door, he felt his heart skip as Sig stood there, his weapon in hand. Concern was etched onto his features as he slowly moved towards the bed, a hand stretched out. In Jak's mind, he could not help but think of the dream that had awoken him in sheer terror. His heart was racing and his sheets became entangled about him. It was him. The same man from the dream: Sig knew something that he didn't.

"Kid, what's the matter?" he questioned, "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Pulling back the sheets to his bed, Jak let his legs swing out and onto the wood floor. He slouched a bit in his spot, feeling the room spinning around him. Around his neck, the pendant still hung. It dangled a bit as he sat there, casting his eyes downward to his bare feet. His neck was still sore from the injection he had received from the woman, but it wasn't as intense as it could have been.

Sig raised an eyebrow at the quiet young man, "Jak. Come on. What's—"

"It was a nightmare," Jak finally spoke, keeping his eyes to the ground. "There was a city in the desert. It was on fire and the people where fleeing everywhere. KG and metalheads were cornering them, ripping them apart. Almost as if they were looking for something extremely important."

Stopping in his tracks, Sig relaxed his muscles a bit, "A city on fire?" he questioned.

Jak nodded a bit, still keeping his eyes focus downward. "I ran through the crowds towards a small group of guards encircling three people. A man, woman," he paused, taking in a sharp breath. "…and a small child."

Sig felt his heart stop square in his chest. The scene the young man was describing to him seemed all too familiar. He could still feel the fear running through his veins like ice as he was entrusted the life of the last remaining heir. But, for Jak to dream about such a thing seemed too strange unless he had actually been there.

"You know…don't you?" Jak muttered quietly, breaking the man's train of thought. "You were there that night. You took the child under the man's orders and fled to the city." There was judgment in his voice as his long hair fell about his slumped shoulders.

Taking in a deep breath, the wastelander placed his weapon onto his back securely. Looking back at the teen, Sig took another step forward. "Jak, I-"

But the youth slammed his fists onto the bed in anger. "Why did you abandon me in Haven!?" he yelled, still keeping his eyes downward. "You left my parents to die and you left me wandering in Haven."

Lifting his head up at last to Sig's silence, the older man was taken aback. Jak's blue eyes where now reddened, almost as if he had been crying. His breath was shallow as he stared Sig down with anger written upon his face. The wastelander had seen that stare once before. And he would have recognized anywhere.

"I was following orders. You're father trusted your life to me." He said calmly, moving closer to the angered young man. He kept his eyes locked with Jak's, trying to make the connection with him. He almost looked like a fearsome animal in a cage, ready to jump at him if he got too close.

"You're parents aren't dead, Jak." He told flatly, getting more of a shocked expression from the man.

"I don't believe you!" Jak shouted, rising to his feet. "I saw what happened. Everything is—" Just as quickly as he had gotten to his feet, Jak felt the entire room spin around him. Placing his hand to his face, he began to sway on his feet.

"Easy there kid," Sig's voice muttered, "You still have a fever. Sit oon your bed and just calm down." He felt a touch come to his shoulders as the man moved him to sit once again. As he came in contact with his bed, the spinning and dizziness decreased to just mildly.

"Jak, your parents aren't dead," Sig repeated once again, letting the young man's balance come back again.

But Jak shook his head, "But, in my dream, I saw—"

"There were decoys sent out to pose as them." Sig explained. "That's probably what you remember from when we were running through the palace." Stopping in his tracks only a few steps away from him, Sig slowly lowered himself onto on knee. Raising his head up a bit, Jak watched with curiosity, "When I first me ya, I thought that I had gone crazy. You look just like your parents. And even your ability to control eco floored me. It's one of the traits of the House of Mar. But, after hearing of your misadventures in prison, I threw out my theory on you. That was all a coincidence. And yet, it still nagged me in the back of my mind."

Jak felt his eyes grow wide at the man's simple explanation. Everything he was telling him seemed to be falling into the right place. It almost seemed like a giant jigsaw puzzle was beginning to form in his mind, with tiny bursts of information filling into the gaps.

Before he could say anything, Jak watched as the wastelander cast his eyes away from him, "Jak…" he paused, lowered his head into a bow. "No. Your highness, Prince Mar," the words made Jak withdraw even more from the man. "I apologize for that night. I couldn't endanger your life anymore. You are the only known heir and I had to defend your life in any way I could." He paused, keeping himself calm, "Please forgive me."

For a moment, all Jak could think of to do was sit and stare at the man with question on his face. His dream had really happened and he couldn't seem to shake it off anymore. It was all because of his necklace and the wastelander woman that he was being pulled into something that didn't make any sense to him. But him a prince? Jak could not help but find that part hard to believe. All he could conclude was that his parents were still alive and he had to speak with them.

Letting a smile part from his lips, Jak leaned forward to the bowing man. "Sig," he began as he placed his hand to the man's shoulder. "I'm alive thanks to you and Samos. You both kept me hidden away from the KG and metalheads. I'm grateful." Watching as the man lifted his stare to him, Jak chuckled a bit. "And I'm still Jak. You don't have to call me Mar."

Returning the smile, Sig rose to his feet. "I just….can't believe that your actually him." He admitted quietly, letting Jak continue to smile. "Your parents are going to be so happy to know you are alive."

"Where are they?" Jak questioned as he watched Sig cross his arm across his chest.

"In the Wasteland," Sig told him simply. Raising an eyebrow, Jak looked at the man with confusion upon his face. "You're a wastelander. Just like me."

Letting his mouth hang agape, the blond haired man tensed at the statement. Although a part of him wanted to object, the other half knew it was the truth. Sighing a bit, Jak could feel exhaustion coming over him once more. Reaching up to his face, he rubbed his eyes with his fingers, trying to rid himself of the sleep.

Sig chuckled a bit at the sight, "You get some more rest. I'll get us ready to head back to the wasteland," Turning away from him, he headed towards the door. "You're parents are the only ones who will know how to protect you from Mira. Not to mention that you need to have that injection mark on your neck looked at by a monk."

Nodding a bit, Jak watched as the man paused at the door, looking back at him. "Have you….sent a message to my parents yet? About this whole thing?"

"I'll leave that up to you, your highness." The man smiled, moving out into the hallway. "We'll be leaving as soon as you're well enough."

Shaking his head as he moved back into bed, Jak rolled over to face the wall. "Don't call me 'your highness'." He mumbled as the door shut quietly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope you all enjoyed it! Please Read and Review.

* * *


	7. Arrested

**Author's Notes**: Sorry this took a bit longer everyone. I'm in the middle of finals week and the workload is stupid. Anyways, here we are, Chapter 7! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**  
Arrested

The roar of the transport engines echoed throughout the empty landscape of the wasteland. No matter which direction a person would look in, all they would see was sand and rocks; nothing more, nothing less. Because of the fans that were used to make the transport hover, sand and dust was kicked up into the air by them. The large car moved at a quick pace as the sun started to hang lower in the sky. It was almost as if it were a race against the fading light to reach the city of the desert.

Jak sat quietly, his head resting against the cool metal of the transport. To him, the past few days had been nothing but a blur. He continued to dream about that same night over and over again. Even though it haunted him, the more he saw it, the more he was becoming curious about his parents. They were their every single time, though still covered in shadows. It was slowly becoming annoying.

Sig did not bring up their conversation to the others. He thought it better to keep Jak's true identity a secret. They had already made too big of a deal out of him being the heir to the house of Mar. They didn't need to have them know he was actually the prince who was thought to be dead. It would have to wait until he could actually speak to his parents.

To his left, Keira sat, her head resting to his shoulder. The young woman was lightly dosing against him, holding onto his arm. On the right, Sig sat with his arms crossed across his chest. He hadn't left Jak's side since the night of their conversation. Although Jak tried to reassure him that he didn't need protection, the older man just would tell him 'It's my job to protect you.' So, instead of arguing, he let the man do as he felt needed. There was no point to try and talk him out of it. Daxter was next Keira, seemingly asleep.

Torn and Ashelin sat across from the four. On occasion, a glance would be stolen between the two and then over to Jak. There was almost a sense of uneasiness about their movements. They seemed to be worried about the ride through the desert or perhaps about going to the city. But whatever it was, it was making Jak slightly uneasy. They were the only two who thought this trip was a poor choice. It could be understood because one was an ex-Krimzon Guard and the other was the governess of Haven. To throw them into the wasteland was bound to end poorly for the rest of the group.

* * *

The fight to get them to believe Sig was one for the record books. Jak recalled waking up to hear the three arguing over the sheer insanity of venturing out into the desert. That it was almost like suicide for them as city folk, especially for Ashelin and Torn. How the city in the wasteland would react to such a sight would not end well for them. And yet, Sig insisted on. He had to explain that the king of the desert would be able to help keep the resistance force in check. 

But the one thing that convinced them was Jak himself. Due to the drug that was given to him, he needed to be looked at by the monks of the precursor temples. If there were a group of people who would be able to figure out what exactly the drug was doing to him, the monks were the ones who needed to see him.

* * *

Closing his eyes briefly, Jak took in a deep breath and exhaled out his mouth. There were nerves building in his stomach, making him feel slightly nauseated. To meet his father and mother was the one thing that he thought would never happen. But, within a blink of an eye, there he sat. He was being taken back to meet his parents. It was when the questions were beginning to form. Would they even believe him that he was their son? What about if they found out about the dark eco experiments done on him? How would that go over? Too many things that could go wrong would probably occur. 

"Hey Jak," Daxter's voice asked, snapping Jak back to reality. Looking down, the Ottsel was by his feet, looking up at him. 'We're getting ready to land. Wake up."

Nodding, Jak stretched his back out a bit, "I'm up. I'm up." He muttered, trying to shake out the negative thoughts. As Daxter moved to perch himself at his normal place on Jak's shoulders, the youth rubbed his eyes a bit. "Where are we anyways?"

Rising to his feet, Sig grabbed hold of bar along the ceiling. Turning to look back at Jak, he gave a small grin. "We'll be landing just outside of Spargus. It's the wasteland's only city."

Torn rested his elbows on his knees, craning his head to look up at the man, "So what exactly are we doing here again?" he inquired.

"We need to report to the King on the matter of their attack in Haven." Sig explained flatly, his attitude taking a complete turn. "This concerns them as much as it does us."

* * *

The transport gave a lurch as it touched down onto the soft sand below. As everyone rose to their feet, the back door opened to reveal the new landscape. The vehicle itself was next to a large wall that was the barrier for the city. Moving down the ramp, the small group took in their surroundings a bit more. Off to the horizon, all that could be seen was a sea of sand and what looked to be the ocean. The wind swept across the plains, kicking up the dust and dirt into the air. Along the horizon line, the sun was beginning to set in a vast array of reds, pinks, oranges, and violets. 

Moving down the ramp, Sig drew in a deep breath of air to fill his whole chest. As he exhaled, a loud sigh escaped him. "Now that's good clean air right there." Stepping onto the sand, he let a huge grin form. "It's good to be home!" He explained as the others followed him out of the transport.

As Ashelin moved out she looked up to the wall with question on her face, "So this is the Spargus I've heard so much about." She muttered quietly, almost to herself. "I didn't expect it to be so large and developed."

Jak looked up to the wall as well, keeping his expression like stone. There was a strange feeling of déjà vu in the back of his mind. The smell of the air and the breeze in his hair was almost welcoming to him. He felt a familiarity to the desert sun upon his face, making him become lost in the sight of it all.

"Come on. Follow me." Sig announced, not allowing for anymore words to be exchanged.

* * *

The small group moved towards two large metal doors. As soon as Sig stepped in front of the gate, he withdrew a small card from his pouch on his side. Placing it up to the door, a loud rumbling made the ground tremor slightly. A massive lock began to open as the doors parted. As they pulled apart, they entered a room filled with strange cars that hadn't been seen in Haven for years. Each vehicle were fuel-running and firmly forced to the ground, unlike their city's counterparts. Jak smiled a bit at the sight. His racer side wanted nothing more that to take some of the cars and head out into the desert for a little off-road excitement. Shaking his head a bit, he reverted back to watching Sig move towards another set large doors. 

As the inner steal doors opened, Jak and the others became amazed by the sights that lay behind. There were no skyscrapers or hovering cars among the buildings. People walked about as torches were lit along the sand-covered roads. A few people passed by, riding what looked like giant lizards with small wings and beaks. Most of the buildings were only two stories, maybe even three. It was much different from Haven.

As they moved into the walls of the city, the residents would occasionally pause in their steps, staring that the group strangely. Mutters and whispers followed them as they trailed Sig closely, looking around just a little bit to get a feel of the new surroundings.

"Who does he think he is? Bringing in city people," one woman muttered to another, though making no attempt to keep her voice down. "The king is not gonna be happy."

Keira took hold of Jak's arm, squeezing it tightly for some kind of comfort. "They really don't like us, do they?" she whispered quietly.

Glancing down from his friend's shoulder, Daxter smirked as the girl's comment. "What EVER gave you that idea? Was it the evil glares or the flat commentary?" he asked mockingly.

"Don't start Dax," Jak muttered as he kept his eyes forward towards where Sig walked. "We're here as guests. Don't try to start stuff with the locals."

"Who? Me? NEVER!" The Ottsel laughed, resting his elbow upon Jak's head again.

As they turned a corner, Sig held up his hand. Jak and the others halted in their tracks, waiting for a word from the man that led them along. There before them was a massive staircase that went to the top of a hillside. Two large gryphon-like statues sat at the base of the limestone stairs as if they were protecting and guarding whatever lay beyond there.

Turning on his heels, Sig nodded to the rest of the group. "Wait here. I have to go let the guards and king know we're here." He explained, getting a few nods from the members of his party. "I'll be right back." And with that, the man took off up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

Ashelin moved to sit herself on the base step of the stairs. Stretching her legs out in front of her, she craned her head back. Red dreads fell over her shoulders slightly as she cast her stare skyward. "This trip is completely pointless." Ashelin muttered, gained the glances of the others. "If Sig was so gun-ho about reporting this to the king, then why not just send a message."

"He said that this was something that had to be done in person." Keira explained, placing her hands to her hips. "Something about honor codes or whatnot."

"Doubt these people know much about honor codes," Torn growled under his breath, glancing about that the wastelanders who were giving threatening looks towards them: mostly aimed at himself and Jak. He curled his upper lip in disgust at the people who passed by them and only received a glare in return. "By the looks of them, we won't be staying long."

Jak leaned against the large statue, crossing his arms in his normal fashion. Looking around him, the blond kept his eyes slightly narrowed. He couldn't help but think back to his nightmare. How these streets and buildings were ablaze while metalheads and Krimzon Guards roamed throughout. They were looking for him. That one thought sent a chill down his spine. Bringing his head down to his chest, he let a small sigh escape him. Closing his eyes, he felt a cool breeze blow throughout the streets. His hair brushed about his shoulders a bit, making him feel an overwhelming calm.

As he stood quietly against the statue, Jak's ears perked to the sounds of a guitar hidden within the breeze. It was soft and slow sounding, almost as if it were just a mind game being played on him. A small smile formed upon his lips as the melody became louder to him. The rhythm made the young man drop his guard completely as his shoulder slumped a bit, causing his partner to almost loose his footing.

"Whoa there Jak!" Daxter exclaimed as he clawed into the armor on his shoulder. "Stay awake there buddy."

Opening his eyes a bit, he continued to listen and smile softly. Torn, Ashelin, and Keira stared at him with question upon their faces. "Don't you hear that?" he asked quietly to his friends, who only gave him a strange look. "The guitar playing. Can't you hear it?"

"I think you're loosing it Jak," Torn said harshly. "I don't hear—"

"Shh! Wait a sec," Keira spoke quietly, cutting the man off. Holding her hand up to her ear, the mechanic listened carefully into the night of Spargus. She let her eyes narrow a bit, trying to hear the sound Jak spoke of. Within a mere ten seconds of listening, the young woman heard as well. "I hear it. A guitar. But, from where?"

Ashelin rose to her feet and joined the rest of the group. She, along with Torn, began to listen as well. Sure enough, the music began to play louder as they all focused on hearing it. The melody seemed to calm the tension they had been feeling, relaxing them just as much as Jak had become. Turning a bit, the governess looked up the steps towards where Sig had vanished from before. "It's coming from up there." she told, pointing to the large building at the top of the stairs.

Pushing away from the statue, Jak moved back to get a clear view of the building above them. He let his abnormal senses kick into high gear as he looked about. His blue eyes darted about like a hawk looking for a kill. He narrowed his vision a bit, trying to get it to move in a bit more.

"See anything Jak?" Keira asked, coming up to his side. Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and onto Keira's, trying to get a better grasp of what he was trying to hear.

As he opened his mouth to answer, the blond quickly stopped himself. There, sitting along a rail of the balcony was a woman. Her hair was a stunning shade of blond that hung down her back in an elegant braid. Her face was hidden from view as she held a small guitar in her hands, strumming it gently. She looked as if she were dressed in a beautiful black dress that hung delicately along the railing.

Moving away from the small group, Jak started up the stairs slowly. He kept his eyes locked upon the woman above as she continued to play the simple tune. The melody seemed like something from a faint melody that was hidden within the back of his mind. It relaxed him to the point where his guard was completely gone. He heard Daxter questioning his actions, but he paid him no heed. He had to get closer to hear the song clearer.

"Damnit kid," Torn came up beside him, yelling in his ear. "Are you trying to start something with the wastelanders?"

But Jak kept his eyes focused on the woman, "I have to see something," he muttered, keeping his eyes narrowed on the vision above them.

Torn trailed Jak up the stairs, trying to get him to go back to the girls. He followed behind the young man carefully, unsure of what he was trying to do exactly. Upon entering the balcony area, the music became crystal clear to both of them. Looking down the walkway, the woman sat there. She paid no attention to their presence as she continued to strum away on the guitar. Jak froze in his steps as suddenly a soft voice came out along with the song. There were no real lyrics, just simple la's being sung to the beat. She paid them no mind as she continued to sing to her music as if there were no real worry in the world. And yet, to Jak, the song seemed sad as she began to finish playing.

The woman leaded back against one of the stone pillars, letting a soft sigh escape her. She looked out to the stair-filled sky, almost as if she were looking for something.

Torn tugged on the young man's arm, trying to keep him from moving forward towards her. "Let's get out of here before something—"

"Who are you people?!" A loud, gruff voice spoke from behind, causing both men to spin quickly on their heels. As they turned around completely, Jak and Torn came face to face with two very large wastelanders. Their weapons were posed, aiming for right between the eyes as they glared down the men. They almost seemed identical to the men that attacked them at the bar, although they weren't as large.

Hearing the men's cries, the woman stood from her spot on the balcony railing and turned to face the guards. "Oh my," she cried, nearly dropping the small instrument from her hands. "What in the name of the precursors is going on?"

Grabbing hold of Jak's shirt, the wastelander pulled him nose to nose with him. "These two were here as an assassination attempt on you, your majesty." He growled out, giving a smirk as he watched Jak's eyes narrow in anger.

"What?!" Torn shouted angrily as he was grabbed the same way, "That's a lie!"

The other man took hold of Torn the same way, grabbing for the knife on his back, "See their weapons. You were about to be killed if we hadn't come along." He boasted, removing the dagger from its resting place. As the guard grabbed hold of the scatter shot from his back, Jak was forced to turn about and face the woman. He could hear Torn cursing and struggling to break free from being captured. Looking up as his hands were being secured with a thick chain, he almost felt his heart stop in his chest.

A pair of blue eyes stared him square in the eye. Her face was stern as she watched him look at her with surprise. About her brow, she wore a thin chain crown with red jewels scattered among it. About her neck, she wore a red amulet of the House of Mar in a chocker type form.

She crossed her arms as she looked down at Jak and then to her guards. "Take them to the battle dome. If they think they have a right to live after trying to kill the queen, then let us see how they fare against Spargus' finest." Turning her back to the pair, she began to walk away slowly. "Tell my husband that their match will be tonight. Why wait for such criminals to die?" she said, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"As you wish your majesty." The guards said in unison with a bow.

Taking hold of their chains, the guards grabbed the two roughly, leading them away from where they stood. They headed back down the stairs back into the city. As the two walked, Keira, Daxter, and Ashelin looked up from where they stood. Surprise crossed their faces as they watched the two men being lead down the stairs with guns to their backs. Torn was cursing up a storm as Jak remained silent with a stern expression as they became clearer to the others. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Jak's guard shoved him forward, throwing him to dusty ground.

As the locals gathered around, the city group back off a bit, wondering what had just happened. "Two more for the Arena!" the guards laughed loud enough for the crowd to cheer. Grabbing Jak by the back of his shirt, the guard pulled him to his feet and began leading him and Torn away from the group.

"And I keep tellin' ya, we're not killers." Torn yelled as Jak was placed on his feet again. "We're here to see the king!"

But the guard just snarled his lip at him, "Yeah right outsider. Get moving." He mocked, pushing him along with the tip of his gun.

* * *

Daxter remained on Keira's shoulder as the three stood back from the scene. Letting his jaw drop a bit, the rat let his eyes go wide, "I can't take Jak anywhere new without him getting arrested." He told flatly, shaking his head. 

"I don't know what the arena is," Keira began looking over her shoulder to Daxter and Ashelin, "but I have a feeling they are gonna be needing our help." She told, gaining a nod from the others.

"I leave you cherries alone for not even ten minutes and you cause a scene!" Sig's voice entered over the loud noise of the crowd. Looking back towards where the two men were being lead off, the women and Ottsel found themselves looking up at Sig. The man's face was filled with annoyance as he stood there waiting for some kind of answer from them. "What the hell happened?!"

Ashelin was the first to speak up, "They think Jak and Torn are killers." She said, even more of her normal attitude being noticeable. "Jak was investigating some strange noise and he and Torn accidentally ended up in the palace."

Slapping his forehead slightly, the man let a sigh escape him. "Great," he muttered under his breath. Looking over his shoulder, Sig could see the people moving towards the large stadium where the battle dome was held. Nodding a bit at the view, he turned back to the women and Ottsel, "We'll cut through the palace. We need to get to the king before he allows the battle to get started."

Moving from their spot near the statue, they hurried up the steps to where Jak and Torn had gone. Sig moved at an extremely quick pace, making it hard for the two women to keep up. They hurried down large opened hallways, passing artwork and detailed carvings of all shapes and sizes. In a way, the building was incredibly elegant compared to the rest of the city.

Starting up another flight of stairs, Daxter leapt to Sig's shoulder, clinging onto the man's armor. "What exactly is the Spargus Arena anyways?" he questioned, leaning over to watch the man pant.

"It's a fight to the death," Sig breathed out as the stairs turned sharply into a spiral. "Prisoners are forced to do battle with one weapon of choice against the elite soldiers of Spargus."

Daxter let a loud gulp of nerves escape him, "Has….has any prisoner ever survived?"

"Why do you think I'm running so fast here, cherry?" was the only answer Sig could give as they reached the top of the stairs. Sig kept cursing in his mind, knowing that the king would not stop if he were to believe that the two prisoners were actually assassins. The battle dome was only reserved for the worst criminals and rebels who stood against the crown. And, since the guards were quick enough to assume Torn and Jak as killers, there would be no way to stop it. Unless he could explain everything before the match started. It was not that he didn't have faith in the two, but he knew just how ruthless they could get in the ring. And all he could do was pray they got there before it was too late.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to read and review!


	8. Fight For Life

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this took so long everyone! But finals and whatnot killed me real good. But, I'm on winter break finally! So I will be able to develope the story a bit more now. So, here is Chapter Eight! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**  
Fight For Life

Jak and Torn were lead into the depths of the palace-like area, the guards posed with guns on their backs the whole time. The chains upon their wrists were beginning to dig into their skin, making them cringe a bit. Moving at a fairly quick pace, the two fighters moved down a long staircase down into the lowest levels of the building. Once the stairs had ended, the pair found themselves within a tunnel lit by dim candle light. At the end of the stretch was sounded like their destination. The sounds of people cheering and clapping echoed as the two men glanced at each other.

"This is the last time I ever listen to Sig," Torn muttered under his breath as he kept up with the younger man's stride. "Hell, this is all your fault in the first place."

But Jak did not respond to the man's harsh words. He kept his eyes forward up on the end of the long tunnel. This was not the time to start a fight with him. Whatever was at the end of the tunnel, they would have to deal with it together. As they left the darkened hall, the two men flinched at the sudden brightness of the area.

The Spargus Arena was one of the largest things Torn and Jak had ever been thrown into the middle of. It was a giant open-topped canyon, for the whole star-filled sky hung above. Three massive tiers housing all of the wastelanders of the city encircled the base floor, which was nothing more than a steel platform suspended over a pit of lava. Four towers were posted in the corners of the metal floor as the orange liquid bubbled and lurched up from the ground below. Past that, at the far end of the arena, was the vast ocean, though now it was dark and fearsome looking against the desert's harsh winds.

The two prisoners glanced at each other as the crowd erupted in a chorus of hissing and boos at their enterance. There was a thin plank of metal connecting their exit from the tunnel to the steel floor. Glancing over their shoulders back at the guards, they took quick notice of their guns. Letting their eyes narrow, Jak started forward over the lava with Torn close behind him. As they began towards the floor, the captors moved back into the tunnel and lowered a barred gate to ensure no other exit for the men.

"They aren't even going to remove the chains?" Jak questioned as he moved onto the platform quickly with Torn at his heels.

Rolling his eyes at the young man, Torn wiggled his arms slightly, "That would be a no kid."

Looking up and around at the people in the stands, Jak couldn't help but feel slightly in awe. Within all his time in Haven, no one had really told him about the true wasteland. Sure, he knew it was a dangerous place, filled with marauders and monstrous metalheads that he had never seen in the city before. But, never something like this.

Suddenly, the crowd grew quiet letting Jak's thoughts come back to the matter at hand. Turning to look behind him, the young man saw a large platform, housing a man who held his hand up to silence the people within the arena. He was a tall individual with a fearsome look lingering in his eyes. White hair was pulled back into dreads with an intricate crown about his head. Bronze armor was upon his shoulders, arms, legs and chest while the rest of his outfit was made of leathers and lighter fabrics. His boots were tipped in armor as well, though it was a steel looking spike at the ends of it. Within his hand, he held a large version of a peacemaker. Unlike Sig's, it too was the color of his armor.

"In the unforgiving Wasteland, we value strength and survival above all," he began, gaining everyone's attention. "We will see where you two stand soon enough."

Torn stepped forward, letting his eyes narrow at the man, "And who the hell are you?" he snarled, feeling his blood boil at his words.

Smirking at the words, the man moved to sit in a large throne behind him, "I am Damas. King of Spargus." Looking down at the two men, the king couldn't help but give a twisted sort of grin. "And you outsiders will now face your death for crimes towards this city and the crown."

Jak felt his blood run cold at the man's declaration. The idea of fighting to the death was not the thing that made him feel surprise and shock. Instead, it was how the man had addressed himself. All Jak could think back to was the words that Sig had spoken to him that night in his room. As much as he could not believe it, it had to be true.

"Jak, snap out of it!" Torn shouted at him, breaking his thoughts. "Help me get these chains off."

Shaking his head out, the young man looked to the resistance leader, raising an eyebrow. "What?" he questioned, his voice sounding slightly gone.

The crowd continued to cheer at deafening tones about them as four large steel crates lowered down from the highest tier of the stadium. The large boxes rocked back and forth as something was moving within them, awaiting the chance to jump out and strike out at whatever was in their path. Taking note of this, Jak glared up towards where Damas sat. Despite what or he might have been to him, this was not the moment to think about it.

Closing his eyes, Jak began to focus on the restraints upon his wrists. He didn't want to go full creature, but just needed a slight surge of power to break such a pathetic idea of handcuffs. Taking in a deep breath, the young man could feel the dark eco pulsing through his body. As the crates and cheers got closer, he could feel his heart rate rising and his adrenalin pumping faster and faster.

With one massive pull of his wrists, the binds that held his hands together broken directly in half. The chains clattered to the metal floor below loudly as Jak shook out his sore hands and arms briefly. The crowd hissed and roared in disapproval as the watched Jak reached over to the man beside him and did the same thing for his chains.

"Thanks." He said as he took up a guard stance. Jak followed straight behind him in bringing up his guard as the crowd once again commenced their cheering.

The massive crates came to a halt a few feet above the arena, locking into position above where the two men stood positioned. The sound of bolts unlocking echoed throughout the open area. Jak and Torn watched carefully as large doors fell opened, letting the door swing back and forth. Silence fell over the arena all waited for what laid within. Before either of the city men could comment to each other, a low growling echoed from each box. It was a deep and hunger-filled sound as loud footsteps came from within.

"That doesn't sound like guards to me," Jak muttered to Torn, who nodded uneasily in agreement.

* * *

The staircases to the arena were narrow and hard to find a sturdy footing on. Sig and the others made quick work of them, sometimes skipping two stairs at a time to get to the middle tier of the area. The roars of the crowd were almost deafening to them as they came to the level that needed. As they had ran, Sig had managed to explain the rules of the arena. 

According to the wastelander, the Spargus Arena was a battleground in which men of the wasteland would test their skills and abilities in competition against each other. The award to them would be battle amulets and the chance to serve under the king and royal guards. It was considered a great honor to win in the competition, although any outsider would consider it suicide.

As the group hurried around the outer rim of the 2nd tier, Keira and Ashelin managed to keep their strides up with Sig's at last. Daxter was still perched up the man's shoulder, letting his worry for his best friend become hidden from sight. It was clear that the small Ottsel was concerned, but he needed to be tough until they could reach wherever the man was leading them. They pushed and weaved back and forth between the spectators as they cheered at the words being spoken by the king.

"But what about prisoners?" Keira questioned through a heavy breath as she dodged a man and woman talking. "What do they do to them?"

Sig could tell there was worry in her voice, despite the panting and wheezing. He had gotten to the point of just shoving people out of the way, trying to clear a straight path towards the throne area. "The goal of the prisoner's fight is to have a swift execution without having to get the high council involved." He told back as they hurried along.

Ashelin had listened to every word carefully that the man had said. Her Krimzon Guard training kicked in they ran. She kept her gun in its holster, though let her eyes be quick to dart about the surrounding area. All of her senses were at an all time high as she kept a lookout for any type of danger. As she kept up with the others, she let her eyes fall to the side to where the main arena was in perfect view. Letting her eyes narrow, Ashelin couldn't help but let herself almost lose her footing.

"They're in the arena already!" She called to the three, grinding their speed to a halt.

Looking out to the open area below, Sig felt his heart race even faster. Sure enough, the large crates holding their competition were above his two friends. He watched as Jak looked up to Damas with a glare then proceeded to break his restraints about his wrists. As he got Torn's off, the massive boxes locked into position, causing the two into a full defensive. The crowd was beginning to kick up with cheers and hisses of wanting to see their deaths come quickly.

Keira ran to the railing to look down into the arena as the locks were being released from the doors. "Jak! Torn!" She called, fear in her voice.

"Keep quiet!" Sig roared in her direction, causing the blue haired mechanic to look back at him.

"What in the name of the precursors are they letting loose in there?" Ashelin muttered as she let her eyes grow wide with surprise at the sound of a roar echoing throughout the area.

As they watched in fear, four creatures slithered from the boxes onto the platform Jak and Torn stood upon. They were large things, almost the size of s transport vehicle from Haven. Leather-like skin the shade of a deep green covered it from head to toe while each large foot had claws like daggers. Its snout was opened to reveal lines of razor sharp teeth as a long black tongue hissed out at the air. Upon their backs, one wastelander guard sat, with a gun posed in hand.

Daxter let his jaw drop down in shock, "Sig! Those aren't soldiers!" he screamed in the man's ear, making him flinch slightly. "They're metalheads!"

Watching as the creatures encircled their friends, Sig cursed loudly under his breath. His eyes darted to Jak, who was whispering something to Torn. His eyes were narrowed as he got a nod from the man, who continued to hold his guard stance, though more firmly than before. It was then he noticed Jak's eyes dart back up to where Damas sat, watching the fight with a smile upon his face. There was such a hatred burning in his eyes towards him, Sig couldn't ignore it even if he had tried.

"Come on," he began getting the others to snap back to attention, "This isn't good. We need to get to the king."

* * *

Jak studied the situation carefully as he watched the large creatures slowly circle them. The metalheads did not have any control over their actions, for there were reins within the guard's hands. Each of the wastelanders held variations of guns within their grasps. Smug grins sat upon each of their faces while they led their creature about the ring, letting them sniff at their prey. 

Leaning back to back with Torn, Jak let his eyes narrow slightly, "I have an idea." He told quietly, grabbing the man's focus. "Their weak point is the tail. They are completely opened. The metalhead is too slow to turn quick enough to make it around to grab anything from behind. All we have to do is get them from the tail, run up, and grab the guns from the soldiers while knocking them out."

"Oh. Is that all?" Torn growled back, giving Jak a reason to smirk at him.

Shooting a glare up at Damas, the blond snarled his lip, "This cocky bastard needs a little reality check." He could feel his blood pumping through him at a quickened pace, letting his heart race. Feeling the dark eco flowing through his muscles and blood, small sparks leapt from his skin. The purple lighting was brief in its appearance, but enough to cause the crowd to draw back in awe.

Torn took notice of the dark creature stirring within Jak, "Keep it in check kid," he growled. "We don't need them knowing everything about ya right off the bat." As one of the dragons snapped at him, the man withdrew closer to Jak. "If you think that half-baked plan of yours will work, then now's the time to try it."

Nodding, Jak let out a slightly demonic laugh, "Let's go take care of business."

Without a moment's hesitation, Jak took off towards the nearest metalhead and its rider. He moved like lighting along the steel floor, letting his heightened senses take over. The creature lunged towards him, revealing its rows of razor sharp teeth. Jak was too quick for it. Crouching low to the ground, the young man took to the air in an impressive high jump. Leaping over the dragon's jaws, he landed upon the edge of its tail. With quick and light steps, he hurried up to its back.

"How the hell?" the guard shouted as he released the metalhead's reins from his hand. Taking his gun up to his hands, the man rose from his spot and took aim at the young man.

And once again, Jak was too fast in his actions for the wastelander to keep up. Rushing forward, while managing to keep his balance upon the monster's slick skin, the elf dodged the fire with ease, coming up to the soldier's side. Raising his fist into the air, he slammed it to the side of the man's head. The force of the hit was enough to knock the man into an unconscious state and fall to the ground, letting his gun now come into the position of Jak.

The crowd roared in approval as the young man flipped forward from his spot upon the lizard's head. Taking aim with the gun, he fired the scattershot directly into its eyes, causing a monstrous roar to echo. There was a spin within his landing as Jak fell next to Torn, who had managed to follow the same process, though not with as much show as the younger man. Both managed to let a nod escape them as they took aim with their guns, causing the people to cheer.

"We're giving them a show apparently," Jak smirked, his voice slightly horse from the dark eco rising up within him.

* * *

Turning from their position, the group started off once again. Pushing and shoving people out of the way seemed to be their best bet of getting to the king before anything happened. As they ran, glances would be stolen back to the middle of the arena, just in case something major was to occur. 

"There!" Sig shouted at last, getting the attention back to the front.

Before them was a small archway with a red curtain draped over it. On either side of it, two guards stood watch, weapons posed in their hands. They looked much younger than Sig, though seemingly a bit more battle torn than the man. Large scars were upon their faces and arms as their eyes remained narrow and alert of the surroundings.

Slowing his pace down, Sig slowly came to a halt in front of the men. Straightening himself up, he cleared his throat to gain their attention. Removing his peacemaker from his back, the man held it to his side as the soldiers glared harshly.

Keira and Ashelin stood behind him as the crowd once again picked up their screams and hissing at the pair below. "We're here to see the king," he shouted above the ruckus of the people. "He is expecting us!"

"And who the hell are you and your little friends?" one asked just as loud.

"Sig," he responded with a smile.

The two men quickly straightened up at the mention of his name. The both turned a slight shade of white as the quickly stepped to the side. "Commander Sig! Please, go right in sir!" They spoke in unison, bowing to show their respect. Keira and Ashelin would have shown how impressed they were if it weren't for the loud screams cursing their friends within the arena.

Stepping through the curtain, Sig and the others found themselves in the platform right behind the king. The man sat upon his throne, watching the events below without a word leaving him. There were no cheers and screams for death like his subjects did. Instead, he watched and studied carefully. So lost was he in the fight below, he didn't even take notice of the presence of the four. Taking Daxter off his shoulder, he handed the Ottsel to Keira.

Sig was the first to move forward towards the throne, moving quickly with his steps. Coming up to the side, he took a knee and lowered his head to the man, "Your Majesty," he began, his voice just loud enough for the man to hear. "I've returned from the city."

Taking his eyes away from the fight, Damas looked over in surprise. "Sig my old friend!" he announced loudly, rising from his spot. A smile formed on his face as he helped the man to his feet, quickly locking wrists in a handshake. "My council informed me you were here with people from the city. But I wasn't supposed to see you until tomorrow."

"I know." The man returned the gesture with a smile. But the grin slowly faded to a frown as he looked out into the arena, "But I think there has been a huge misunderstanding with this battle."

Following his eyes out to the fight, Damas watched as well. Jak and Torn ran about the arena quickly, dodging shots from guns and teeth from the metalheads. The younger of the two men managed to run up the tail of one of the creatures to get behind the ride. Clasping his hands together into a fist, he slammed his hands into the soldier's head, he knocked him unconscious. Taking hold of the gun, he then back flipped back onto the platform, firing the scattershot into the face of the monster. Torn followed the young man's example with ease to the point where both were armed and ready to fight back.

Damas gave a small nod of approval at the actions, "They are certainly proving to be impressive." He admitted quietly, letting his eyes narrow.

Looking at his friend, Sig released his wrist, "They are the people I brought from the city." He told flatly, grabbing the king's attention. "There was a misunderstanding with the guards and they thought that they were trying to harm your wife. It was all a mistake."

"They are the ones you told me about? The ones with the precursor item?" Damas questioned, glancing away from the fight once more. Sig could only nod to him, making the king furrow his brow in thought. "I cannot stop the fight now. You know that."

"You have to!" Sig bellowed, gaining the attention of the two women and creature, "They have information you will find helpful and they can tell you about what happened with the resistance force in the city. And they can't tell you all of this if their dead."

But the king looked at the man with a smug look upon his features, "Apparently your time in the city Sig has made you soft." Looking back to the battle, the man kept the grin upon his face, "I think your worry is unwanted and completely pointless."

Suddenly the crowd roared in approval, causing Ashelin and Keira to move forward in worry. The two woman moved past the wastelanders to the edge of the platform, letting their concern become apparent.

"Jak! Torn!" They shouted in unison, letting their eyes lock on the fight below.

* * *

Torn held up the battle rifle he had grabbed off the guard, aiming it at the large metalhead. He came back to back to Jak, who was doing the same thing after his little bit of showboating for the crowd to get the gun away from the guards. It was a simple task to rid the animals of the guards. With just one shot they had gone down easily. But the metalheads were a different case. 

Firing off a shot into the creature's face, Torn gave a small grin. "Without the guards to lead them, their weakness is their face!" he shouted over his shoulder to the young man behind him. "Fire when they open their mouth!"

Giving a nod back to him, Jak smiled a twisted grin at the metalhead. Taking aim with his gun, he placed his finger onto the trigger. "You got me at the pumping station," he muttered to himself, "But not again." And with that, he fired a shot into the large creature's face. The metalhead recoiled from the shot, falling backwards into the lava pit.

The crowd erupted into cheers of approval as the monster drowned within the lake below the platform. The young man could feel his blood pumping as the dark eco moving through him, trying to force out his darker alter ego. Jak pulled his gun up as he kept the smile upon his face, "One down. Three to go."

"Make that two," Torn retorted, as he fired off shot that gained the same outcome. Turning in their positions, the two took aim at the remaining metalheads. "I'll take one and you take the other?" he questioned, causing the other to nod.

Before Jak could answer, Torn let a loud scream echo out as the audience cheered. The blond quickly turned to see the resistance leader on one knee, grasping his shoulder tightly as red slowly began to stain the fabric of his shirt. Across the floor, one of the guards held up a pistol weakly as he struggled to aim for another shot. Growling, Jak turned and let a shot fire at the man, hitting him directly in the head. The soldier fell to the ground limp, gaining a chorus of boos as the young man moved towards his fallen companion.

"Torn, you okay?" Jak asked as he slid to his knees with his gun up and posed to fire.

Spitting a bit at the words, Torn placed his gun into in uninjured hand. "Keep goin'. Worry about this later." He instructed as he rose to his feet.

Nodding as he came to his feet, the elf turned away from Torn. Taking a step forward, Jak moved towards the monster without hesitation. But before he could pick up his gun to aim, he felt his neck burning where Mira had injected him with her mystery liquid. The pain was nearly blinding as he grabbed his neck, squinting his eyes closed. Letting out a groan of pain, he quickly took a knee, trying to rid himself of the feeling.

Torn watched as the young man hit the ground, letting his weapon leave his hand. "What the hell are you doing!?" he shouted firing off the weapon into the face of the other metalhead.

Shaking his head a bit, Jak could feel his body wanting to give into the drug. But all he could do was grit his teeth and ignore the wave of weakness that came over him. Taking hold of the gun, he came to his feet, taking aim at the creature slowly. The monster bared its teeth at him, hissing as it watched its prey get to its feet again. As he took aim at the creature, Torn came to his side. The man did not bother to ask if he was alright as he took aim with Jak. The two let their aim hold true as they fire in unison, sending the final metalhead over the edge and into the lava pit below.

Cheers of shock and disbelief spread like wildfire throughout the stadium as the final creature vanished under the lava. As Torn helped Jak to keep his balance, the large platform slowly began to rise from its position. The red headed man took hold of Jak's arm, placing it about his neck to try and get him some support.

Torn flinched a bit, the pain from his shoulder hitting him hard. "What's wrong with you?" He hissed, his tone still as harsh as ever.

Jak glanced to his side at him, letting his stern expression become clear again, "It's the injection from Mira. It's doing something to the dark eco in my body." He told back, his voice filled with exhaustion from the fight. They let their weapons drop as they rose to the same level as Damas. As the platform locked into place, the two looked up toward the king, awaiting what was to happen next.

"Jak! Torn!" Keira shouted as the two women and rat made their way out to them. The mechanic hurried to Jak's side with Daxter, asking him if he were okay. Ashelin came to Torn, questioning if he was alright. She showed a slight concern towards the man, more so than usual, though no one really took notice.

As Jak leaned against Torn for support, he felt Daxter hurry up to his shoulder, patting him slightly on the head. "Way to go Jak. I knew you would be fine." He stated boldly, letting himself act more confident than usual.

"You both have proved yourselves in the arena," Damas' voice announced, silencing the crowd. Looking up from their conversation, the small group looked to see the king and Sig standing strong, looking at them with stern expressions. "You have gained council with me for tomorrow afternoon. Rest for the night and regain your strength. Sig will give you the information later." Turning from where he stood, vanished from the platform without another word, leaving the others in question.

Letting a small bow escape him as his friend disappeared, Sig moved out onto the platform. "Not bad cherries. Not bad at all." He announced as he came up to the group. "We tired to stop the fight, but Damas said there was no need to. You two proved yourselves to be true wastelanders."

"A dream come true," Torn muttered sarcastically, causing the others to chuckle a bit.

"Come on. The guards will take us to our rooms for the night. You two look hell." Sig told, starting off towards the exit.

Looking up as Sig walked away, Jak watched the man move away. He knew that tomorrow was when he would be able to speak to the king about the item and speak to him on other matters. But for the night, he would be more excited to just find a bed to sleep in and rid himself of the pain that was coursing throughout his entire exhausted body.

* * *

High above in the third tier of the arena, a small group of people still lingered as they watched the group exit. They had watched the entire fight in silence, awaiting for the outcome to be something of interest. And, just as they had suspected, the results had been what they had thought. 

Mira let a small clap escape her as she watched the weary warriors leave the area. She sat in her spot gracefully, letting her long legs uncross slowly as she rose to her feet. Tossing her long hair, she smiled as she watched Jak vanish from her sight.

"That young man is quite the fighter," she muttered, causing her men to nod in agreement. "I wouldn't expect anything less of the son of the great warrior Damas."

A small glance was stolen to two men that stood beside her. "You two were excellent in your performance. With the way you handled their arrest, I would have even believed you to be palace guards."

Smirking at her words, they bowed to her, "Thank you Mira." They spoke in unison.

Turning to leave, she snapped her fingers to signal her men to start off as well. "We'll just have to see where this will go." She told them as they began to move. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled as she let her eyes lock up on Jak once more. "After all, the prince will have a few more things to deal after tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I hope everyone enjoyed it! I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Don't forget to Read and Review.


	9. Denying Truths

**Author's Notes**: I live! I swear! Winter break has settled upon my little world, so I have been busy working on a project for school. That has been eating my living for the past 5 months and with the shoot next weekend, I'm going slightly mad. But anyways! Happy thoughts. This was a really weird chapter to work on. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**  
Denying Truths

Three o'clock in the morning rolled in upon the city of Spargus. After the battle in the arena, the weary travelers were lead back into the palace, though this time as honored guests. Each of them were given their own individual rooms with some of the finest accommodations that the desert city could offer. It was almost as if they were treated like they truly belonged there.

Daxter rolled over at the foot of Jak's bed, letting a loud yawn escape him. The bed was covered in large animal furs and sheets that were far from anything he had ever slept in. The bed itself was massive; about triple the size of the one back in Haven. It was as if they had died and gone to the wonder that was the afterlife. Cracking his eyes opened a bit, the Ottsel glanced up to where his friend had fallen fast asleep earlier. To his surprise, the spot was now empty. The sheets had been draw back somewhat neatly, exposing the bare bed that was now there. Sitting up from his curled position, he looked about the room slowly.

The room itself was massive. A large animal pelt rug sat upon the floor to fill up the empty space. Off to the sides of the room, there was a wardrobe and desk against the wall. Portraits of landscapes and mirrors hung, looking as if they hadn't been touched in ages. A large balcony stretched out to overlook the city and there, perched up on the railing, was his best friend.

The young man sat quietly against the ledge, looking out at the city below. His long hair hung loose from anything around his shoulders, blowing gently in the late night breeze. His clothes were fresh, given to him by one of the servants. Deep blue pants and a long sleeved shirt for the cool desert nights seemed the perfect attire to sleep in.

Jumping off the edge of the bed, Daxter slowly made his way over to where Jak sat. He had every intension to tell him that he the last thing he needed was him being exhausted while trying to explain himself to the king tomorrow. As he moved out into the chilled night air, Daxter finally got a good look at his friend's face. Traces of sweat could be seen on his brow as the wind blew his hair away from his face. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the rail for support. His blue eyes were filled with a look he had never seen before in all the years he had known Jak.

Stopping a few steps away from him, Daxter cleared his throat lightly, causing him to look over his shoulder, "Dax?" Jak began, quickly trying to cover up his pensive expression. "What…what are you doing up?"

Crossing his arms, Daxter shook his head a bit, "Jak my friend. You know you can't hide anything from me." He began, walking towards him, "You had that nightmare again, didn't you?"

Letting a small smile escape him, Jak looked to his tiny companion, "Nothing gets past you huh?" he muttered, letting his gaze go back to the city. A small breeze came up, causing the Ottsel to shiver a bit. But Jak closed his eyes and took in the deep breath, letting the clear air fill his lungs. The air was so much sweeter outside the city walls. It almost reminded him of his favorite spot back home in Sandover.

"It was a nightmare, but not the same one from before." Jak admitted quietly, causing Daxter to pay attention. "It was about…my parents."

The little Ottsel raised an eyebrow, "Your parents? That seems kinda out of the blue, doesn't it?" he inquired, jumping up onto the ledge beside his friend.

Glancing to him, Jak let his thoughts wonder back to his dream. It was the same one from when he had that fever. His mother and father sending him off with Sig for Haven just kept playing over again in his head. There was a feeling of heartbreak within him that he never thought he could feel again.

"I think they are my parents, but I can't see their faces," he admitted quietly. "They are calling my name over and over again and then just fade away." He paused for a moment, letting a small smirk cross his lips. "Just like just the silly memory they are."

Daxter looked up to his friend, studying him carefully. The expression appeared once more in his eyes. It was a hurt look that was never there before. This was a moment when the Ottsel didn't know what to tell his friend. It had never been brought up before as to where he actually came from. He knew it was Haven, but other than that, everything was still a mystery.

Another cool breeze swept past them, now giving Jak a chill as well. "Who would have thought the desert could get so cold at night, huh?" Daxter commented, making his friend chuckle a bit.

Pushing away from the wall, Jak swung his legs down to the ground and rose to his feet. He made his way back into the room slowly, dragging his steps along. The little Ottsel followed at his heels, hurrying back to the warmth of the large pelts. Climbing back into bed, Jak pulled up the covers to him once more. He let another shiver escape him as Daxter found his comfortable position at the end of the bed again.

As the breeze blew once more through the opened doors to the balcony, a familiar song from earlier drifted in upon the wind. The gentle guitar melodies echoed through the room lightly, sounding as if it were far away from where they were. Daxter let his ears perk to it again, raising his head up.

"Hey, it's that song again. Ya hear it Jak?" he asked, receiving no response from the blond. Glancing back to where his friend had just settled in, Daxter's eyes widened with surprise. Jak had already fallen fast sleep, hidden underneath the large furs comfortably. He rolled onto his side as a small yawn escaped him. Rolling his eyes, the small creature simply let the song relax him like earlier, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"He's late." Keira muttered to herself as she adjusted her goggles about her neck. The group stood outside the doors that lead to the royal audience chambers of the palace. Sig had gone around to each of their rooms that morning, banging on their doors to wake them up for their meeting with Damas. It was a key aspect to not be late to a meeting with the king and queen, or else a person could find themselves back in the arena. And yet, he had yet to arrive to the waiting area where he had told them to go to once they were awake.

Torn leaned against the wall, looking at the edge of his knife carefully. His arm had been bandaged up and placed into a sling to let it heal. When he had gotten into his room last night, he found all of the things that had been taken from him awaiting his return on the desk. He was glad to have his knife back, considering he had it since his service as a Krimzon Guard. Running his finger along the blade, the man smirked a bit.

"He's probably still asleep," he grumbled, not even bothering with eye contact with the others.

Ashelin stood beside him, letting her eyes glance to the man, "For some reason, I don't doubt that." She agreed, gaining a nod from her companion. "He looked pretty beat after the arena."

And yet, Keira shook her head slightly, "It just doesn't seem like him to sleep in that much." She admitted, placing her hand to her chin. Looking down at the ground, the young woman let her eyes focus on her heels. "I don't know. It's just weird."

Torn grunted a bit at the mechanics words, "Maybe the rat is rubbing off on him." he told flatly, causing a small chuckle to come from Ashelin.

"You don't give me enough credit," a voice echoed from down the hallway, causing all heads to turn.

Jak made his way slowly towards the group, Daxter perched upon his shoulder. His clothes, like the rest of them, had been repaired from where they had been torn through during the arena battle. Upon his back, he had the holster for his guns, but no weapon in sight. It was basically the normal battle gear for the young emerald blond elf, minus the firearms.

Daxter let his glare pierce towards the resistance leader, "I heard that crack. I suggest you shut it or I'll send Jak after ya." He threatened, patting Jak upon the head.

And yet, the young man ignored the creature's comments, though a small roll of the eyes could be seen. Coming to a halt by Keira, he let a small smile escape him. "Sorry I'm late. Dax wouldn't get out of bed this morning." He joked, making the girl smirk a bit.

But the orange Ottsel glared at him with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed, "Yeah well, you're one to talk Jak." He growled a bit. Leaping off his friend's shoulder, the tiny creature smoothed his ears a bit, eyeing him carefully. "I thought the maid servant person was gonna have to break down the door to get you out of your little coma. Jeez."

Shaking his head a bit, Jak looked to Keira. "I think it was probably the best night sleep I've had in a while." He muttered quietly, causing her to nod with a smile.

And yet, despite the grin she gave him, the mechanic let her eyes narrow a bit. Compared to the normal stature Jak would have, something didn't seem quite right about him. There was no color to his face, almost as if he were still lingering with illness. Normally, he would have some type of guard up when in such a new place. But, he was completely relaxed, not even a hint of intensity in his movements. As much as she wanted to believe the comment about his sleep, the bags under his eyes proved to be something contradicting.

Reaching out to him, the woman placed a hand to his brow, causing his eyes to widen a bit. Sure enough, he did feel warmer than normal. But, she didn't want to bring too much attention to it, especially right before the meeting with the king and queen. Moving her hand down his cheek quickly, she smiled at him. "I'm glad." She said, trying to cover her worry with complete success. She gently kissed his cheek, causing the man to blush slightly.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up," Torn's voice called from across the hall, causing Jak to avert away from the girl.

Jak's eyes widened a bit at the sling holding up the man's arm. "How's the arm?" he asked, letting his eyes narrow a bit. He was almost trying to keep a cool manner about him. When dealing with Torn, it was only a natural reaction for him to put up his guard. The resistance leader could sometimes be a loose canon to deal with, so there was always a need to be prepared.

Smirking a bit, Torn looked away from the young man, "It'll be fine. Just a few more shots of green eco later and it'll be good as new."

Before Jak could even give an answer to the older elf, the doors to the chamber slowly began to crack opened, causing the group to straighten up and put themselves on a slightly higher level of awareness. The loud sounds of gears turning and the creaking of the doors opening seemed old to the five individuals as the peered inside.

To their surprise, there was no large audience chamber on the other side of the doors. Instead, a small elevator shaft revealed itself to them. The lift itself was a small wooden platform with a control panel to the side of it. And there at the controls, was none other that Sig, a wide grin on his face.

"Afternoon Cherries!" he announced to the group as he stepped out into the area. "Everyone here?" he questioned, glancing about quickly.

Ashelin was the first to step up to the man, giving her normal attitude in her stance, "Are they ready for us? We've been waiting for almost an hour." She questioned, sounding incredibly annoyed.

Stepping to the side of the doors, Sig motioned to the door. "As soon as you all get in, we can get this show on the road." He explained.

Filing into the elevator, the small group watched as Sig worked the controls to the lift. With a slight jolt to the start, the elevator slowly began its climb up the darkened shaft. They all remained silent in the ride, not knowing what awaited them at the top of the lift. All that could be heard was the creaking of the cables and gears as they continued upward.

* * *

Finally, after what felt like crawling at a snail's pace, the life stopped at the top. The throne room was a sight that was most definitely not expected. It was a dimly lit room, torches being the only true source of light. The sound of running water echoed about as small pools of water were scattered about, adding a bit of tranquility to the darkened place. A small path was made from stone leading up to a larger part of the room. And there, perched upon a small platform, sat the king and queen of Spargus. The sat, whispering quietly amongst themselves as the small group started forward to beginning their meeting with them. Behind them, there was a large waterwheel, slowly turning and creaking.

Sig lead the way as they came to the edge of the platform. Forming into a straight line across, the city folk let the man move ahead of them to the two who sat waiting for them. Looking up to the king, the wastelander gave a small bow. "Your Majesties," he began, speaking a bit more formally than before, "These are the visitors from the city. They are here to speak on the matter of the precursor item that we recovered from the Tomb of Mar as well as the attack on their headquarters by the rebellion force from Spargus."

Though the group had become familiar with the king, Jak and Torn were surprised to see the woman from the day before sitting quietly. Beautiful blond hair was pulled back and braided down her back. She was dressed a lot more delicately than most of the wastelanders, with a long dress made of an ice blue suede and black leather accents about the neck line. About her brow, a thin chained crown, colored with what looked like rare blue eco gems. She wore the same chocker as before as she sat, watching them with narrowed eyes.

Nodding to Sig's words, Damas rose from his chair. He looked upon the line of people with a small look of question. He almost seemed unsure if he could really believe the words that were going to be spoken by them during this meeting. But never the less, he cleared his through slightly. "As you know, I am Damas. King of Spargus. And the woman to my side is my wife, Lena." He spoke, causing the woman to nod from her spot. "You may know us, but we still have yet to hear your names."

Ashelin straightened her back, letting her head bow slightly to the man. "I am Ashelin, Governess of Haven City." She spoke firmly, no fear in her voice to let them know who she really was. Turning her head slightly, she proceeded down the line, "This is Torn, the captain of my guards and head of the freedom resistance for the city. Keira, the mechanic and assistant weapons designer. Daxter, the owner of our central command, The Naughty Ottsel. And finally,"

"Jak." Damas finished for the young woman, causing a slightly look of surprise upon almost everyone's face. "Sig as told me a lot about you." He nodded at his words as he moved to sit back down upon the throne, ignoring the confused expression upon the young man's face. "You and Torn gave an incredibly impressive performance in the arena last night. Too bad it was under completely false pretenses."

"Thank you, your majesty," Jak replied, a slight bow to his head. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he could see Torn muttering something quietly under his breath. But he took great care in making sure to keep his cursing low enough to not be heard.

Nodding in approval, the man straightened himself up in his chair. "Now then, to business." Turning his attention to Ashelin, Damas took in a deep breath. "Tell me about what happened with the Ring of Mar."

The explanation of what had happened during the excavation of the tomb that day was a long one. They had to explain just how the area was able to accessed and just where the ring itself had been uncovered. Jak and Sig were able to tell the full adventure in detail, though thought it better to leave out the strange reaction that Jak had experienced while in the chamber. Keira was able to vouch for her father and Onin's findings in regards to the precursor artifact. She explained that even though the general idea of the ring had been revealed, the true reaction of its power was still a mystery.

After an hour of discussing the item, the subject turned to the matter of Mira. They told the two about the night they had crashed the bar after hours, looking for the item. This was when Sig started to take over the conversation more so than the others. He made no mention of how the woman demanded the Heir of Mar as well and instead jumped to the injection to Jak's neck.

"An injection?" Damas questioned, looking at the young man with question in his eyes. "What kind of injection?"

Sig shook his head slightly, locking eyes with Jak. The young man had grown awkwardly quiet at the mention of that night in the bar. He kept a close eye upon the wastelander as he did most of the talking for the rest of the group. "Don't know. The most I could get out of it was a mix of blue eco with a strange planet that I haven't seen since we made the trek into deep metalhead territory. He did get very sick from it though."

Giving a small nod, Damas let his eyes come to Jak. The young man stood firm in his spot, letting his eyes move back and forth between him and the woman beside him. "I will have my monks look at you Jak," he told, gaining a nod from him. "If it is anything from the wasteland, they will be able to cure you of it."

Looking at the group for a second, Damas rested his head to his hand. There were a lot of things that had occurred with this group of people, it almost seemed as if they were a magnet for incredibly poor luck. Finding the ring was not a horrible ordeal. In fact, it was almost a precursor blessing in disguise that they had found it before Mira and her group did. And yet, there was something about the young blond that was bothering him. He was indeed a magnificent fighter and incredibly well spoken for someone from the city. And with how Sig had spoken about him prior to the meeting, he seemed to be a real wealth of knowledge when it came to eco. But why was Mira interested in someone like him?

"It is growing late," he told, breaking the uneasy silence within the room as he had pondered. "Sig and I will discuss all of this with my council and give you the outcome of this tomorrow. Also, I will give notice to my monks that I will be sending you out to their temple as soon as I can." Lifting his head up, the man rose from his chair once more, just like he had done before. "There is a meal prepared for you. From this point on, you are considered honorable guests in the eyes of Spargus. Now go and relax for the evening."

The resistance bowed slightly to the king and queen, thanking them in unison. Turning to face the elevator, they started off slowly, heading for the lower level and a night of relaxation. Torn lead the way with Ashelin, Keira, and Daxter quick to follow him. Sig stood off to the side of pathway, letting the others climb aboard the elevator once again. As Jak was about to step onto the lift, the voice of Damas halted him in his tracks. "Sig. Can you and Jak please stay behind for a second? I want to ask you something."

"Huh?" the younger of the two questioned, looking over his shoulder. The king had risen from his chair, looking out at the group with a blank expression upon his face. He let his eyes lock with Jak as he stopped in his tracks, question coming to his face. Turning back to the others, Jak shook his head as he released the bars above the elevator. "Go on ahead guys. I'll be down soon." He told, causing the lot to nod.

As Jak started back into the room, Sig reached over and grabbed hold of the lowering switch. Flipping it into the down position, the platform began to lower from sight, letting the remainder of the party disappear.

Coming up to the edge of the stairs in the room, Jak looked back up to the where the king and queen now both stood, looking at him with firm expressions. He looked to them with a look of confusion in his eyes as Sig came to his side. "Was there something you needed explained your majesty?" Jak spoke, trying to keep the level of calmness centered and easy.

Moving down the stairs slowly, Damas used his weapon almost like a walking stick as he moved. Right off the bat, Jak could tell that he didn't need it. If he had it for a few years, it probably had become a force of habit from carrying something like that. As he came closer, it almost seemed as if the man was studying him carefully, almost as if sizing him up for a fight.

His steps echoed as we moved in front of Jak. "I wanted to ask you about the night that Mira and her group attacked your operations base." He began, coming up to being right in front of the young man. He towered over Jak because of the steps, though if he were to be on the ground, they would have been about the same size.

Jak let his brow furrow in confusion, "What about it?" he asked, the question in his voice becoming apparent.

"According to a report given to me from Sig before our meeting with you and your companions," he started off, causing Jak's stare to quickly dart to the older wastelander who stood beside him. Sig just stood firmly with a face of stone as he let the king continue, "Mira claimed to know the location of the Heir of Mar."

If his heart could have stopped at that very moment, Jak probably knew his had. He looked at Damas with widened eyes and his mouth slightly agape at the words, unable to control his actions from the words. In a way, he should have figured that Sig would have brought it up without a second thought. But he hadn't flat out told them that Jak was the Heir.

'Maybe that's what he meant when he said I would have to tell them,' he thought as a hand suddenly rested upon his shoulder.

Looking to his side, Sig kept his eyes straight on the king, "Jak knows more about the location of the heir than I do. That's why I think you should talk to him alone. All things considering." He told firmly, despite Jak's shocked expression.

Damas gave a small nod to the man's words, "Thank you Sig. You can leave." He told flatly.

Smiling a bit, he patted the young elf on his shoulder firmly. With a slight bow, he turned and made his way towards the lift without a single glance back at the three people. Stepping onto the plank of wood, he gave a nod of the head as he pulled the lever to the elevator and shortly after, disappeared from sight.

Lena moved down the stairs slowly towards where her husband stood. The train to her dress was flowing and beautiful, almost as if she were a dream or an illusion the desert playing tricks on the mind. Pausing a few steps away from the two, she gave Jak a soft smile as her eyes calmed down.

"Please young man," she started, her voice soft and sweet, "What do you know?"

Biting his lip, Jak tired to gain back his cool disposition. "What's so important about the heir anyways?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The heir," Damas began, looking Jak square in the eye. But instead of keeping his normal harshness and strong look, the king's eyes softened slightly. Glancing away from the young man, he looked back to his wife, who folded her hands in front of her, lowering her gaze to the floor. "He's our son."

Jak took a small step back, unsure of how to tell them. This was a moment that he had dreamed about since he was a child back in Sandover. There, standing in that very room with him, were his mother and father. He could feel it in his blood that they were the people from the dream. The ones who faces were unseen though their voices clear. Turning slowly on his heels, Jak slowly moved away from where the two stood, watching him cautiously. Walking over towards one of the reflecting pools in the room, Jak looked at the reflection in the water for a moment. If it were ever the time, now was it. Reaching up to his shirt, he felt the pendant hidden from sight.

"Young man," the queen's voice spoke up, breaking his thoughts. Jak glanced over his shoulder slightly, seeing a set of blue eyes staring at him with question pouring forth. "Please…"

Closing his eyes, he let his head turn away from the two. "I don't know what Sig has lead you to believe, but I," he paused, looking back to them. There was something in burning in the back of his thoughts, nagging at him to tell them. And yet, though there was the urge for everything to come out, fear and hesitation were growing faster in its place. He looked at them, keeping a stern expression, all emotion becoming lost to him. "I don't know anything."

Withdrawing slightly, Lena lowered her gaze to the floor. Folding her hands in front of her, she let a small sigh escape her. "I see," she muttered softly.

Jak could feel his inner thoughts punch him across the face. The disappointment in the woman's voice was almost enough to make him want to blurt it out to her. To let him scream out that he was the child they were looking for. But, the time just seemed too forced on him. Granted, he knew Sig wanted to complete his mission, but this was not the way to do it. He turned to the two, letting a small bow find him. "I'm sorry." He muttered quietly, not letting his eyes meet with theirs.

"It's alright Jak," Damas spoke, all of his feeling gone from his voice, "You can go."

* * *

Rising from his bow, the elf kept his eyes glued to his shoes. Spinning on his heels, he made a direct shot for the elevator. He kept a quickened pace as he headed for the lift, trying to hold himself back from stealing a glance at them. He hoped onto the platform, throwing his hand onto the switch. The gears began to turn, lowering him into the darkness of the shaft. Keeping his hand upon the lever, a sigh escaped him. This wasn't him. He would never run away from something like this. Normally, he could and would stand firm and speak his thoughts to them. But looking into the woman's eyes, all of his strength seemed to leave his knees and his heart was in his throat.

As the elevator hit the base floor, Jak stumbled into the hallway. He let his shoulders slump as he kept his glance to the floor. A deep sigh escaped him while his hands ran through his hair. He stopped about halfway through, letting his hand grasp and tug on his own scalp.

"Idiot," he growled, letting frustration come to the surface of his tone.

"I'll second that," a familiar voice chimed in from behind, causing Jak to jump a bit. Turning on his heels, the young man was surprised to see Sig leaning against the wall next to the shaft. His eyes were narrowed in frustration as his arms sat crossed above his chest. "You blew it kid."

Turning away from the man, Jak let his eyes go to the floor once more. "I just…I couldn't do it." He muttered, his hand running through his mane of hair again.

But Sig shook his head. Pushing off from the wall, he started towards him, keeping his arms crossed. "Those two have been waiting for years to find out that you were alright. After the siege of the city, when I disappeared with you, they had no idea where you had gone and had no contact with me." Uncrossing his arms, the wastelander placed his hand to Jak's shoulder, "Kid, you have to—"

"Shut it Sig!" Jak shouted stepping away from the older man. Turning about on his heels, he took up a widened stance. He glared at the man, letting his hands turn to fists. "I don't have to do anything! I couldn't tell them. And even if I did, do you even think they would believe me? I was a little kid when all this happened. I don't even remember it! I don't know anything about them or my life before Sandover. And at this point, I don't want to know!" he shouted on the top of his lungs.

Sig could only take a step back, shock over coming him. Small jolts of purple lighting jumped from the young man's skin as he panted slightly, keeping his glare locked onto the man. "Jak,"

Jak shook his head, "I can't expect you to understand. Hell, I don't think Keira, Daxter, and the others would even get this. You all don't know the frustration about something this big," Pausing to grab his breath, the blond straightened himself up, allowing for the dark eco lighting to subside. Looking down at his fist, he let his stare intensify more. "What would happen if they knew about the monster in me? Will they throw me out into the wasteland without a second thought?" He muttered quietly. Letting his locked stare break, Jak started off down the hallway, ignoring the surprised wastelander. "I'm going to go eat with the others," he told just loud enough for Sig to hear.

But before he could start off on another explanation, he watched as the man headed down the hallway, slowly moving out of sight. "Wait! Jak!" Sig called in return. If the young man had heard him, he ignored the call all together and vanished around a corner.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to read and review!


	10. Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Notes:** Hey, I'm not dead! Well...sorta. School and a nasty wandering stomach bug has kept me kinda dead. That and Katsucon last weekend, the costume and sewing rush is finally done. Anyway, interlude chapter kinda sorta. The part after is taking me some time to write. Anyways!

To recap: The crew is in Spargus and Jak attempted to tell Damas and Lena the truth about who he was.

Enjoy.

**Chapter Ten**  
Calm Before The Storm

Keira walked quietly down one of the long hallways of the palace. There were windows that overlooked the vast empty wasteland, the sun's colors beginning to dim across the ground. Out in the wasteland, the days seemed to turn to night so much quicker then in the walls of Haven. The vast nothingness of the area was almost overwhelming to the eyes of those who had just seen it for the first time. There was a quickness in her steps as she moved, looking around franticly for Jak. As she hurried her pace a bit, the mechanic couldn't help but think back to the evenings events.

* * *

Jak had come into the dining area with a look of anger on his face. He didn't say a single word as he looked about at the others, but they could tell that something was seriously wrong. His face was slightly flustered and there was almost a confused and angered air about him. Although he pretended to put on a smile as he saw Daxter and the others, his body language told them something different. 

But what confused them the most was when Sig entered the room. The young man shot a glare that could have killed a normal person on the spot. There was a burning hate in his blue eyes as he rose from his chair, telling them that he had suddenly lost his appetite. He then proceeded to leave, though Sig attempted to grab hold of his arm. Just as quickly as the wastelander had took hold of him had small sparks of dark eco come off of his body. He released Jak, grabbing his hand in shock and pain. And with that, disappeared into the large palace.

* * *

Coming up to one of the railings, Keira leaned against one with a heavy sigh. She had been wandering throughout the palace for what felt like hours, in hopes of finding the young man. Granted, it came off as if he didn't want to be found and that he needed time to cool off. But there was something wrong; something that he wasn't telling her. Jak was the type of guy that was never opened about the inner workings of his head. Even if it was her or Daxter, he would only tell them things on a need to know basis. 

Pushing off from her resting place, Keira started off into the palace hallways once more. She made sure not to miss any hallways or out coves as she searched, trying to figure out what had happened.

'This is so strange,' she thought as she came up to a corner, 'Jak isn't being himself. He hasn't been since that night in the bar. And since we got here, he's been tense and a completely different person.'

Turning around the bend, the young woman's eyes locked instantly on a figure down the hallway from where she stood. The setting sun cast its rays onto his face as he looked out over the streets of Spargus. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the railing, slouched over slightly. Though his figures were linked together, he was playing with the edge of his fingerless gloves absent mindedly. A light breeze brushed his long hair about, framing his troubled face ever so slightly.

Smiling a bit, she started down the hallway at a walk, her arms crossed across her chest. "Ya know," she began, causing the man's ears to perk up and his head to turn. "You are next to impossible to find when I need to talk to you." She said with a smile.

Jak's expression remained unchanged as he turned back to the view of the city. He didn't even make any attempt to try and move away from her as he stood there, letting the young woman rest against the railing beside him. At that point, it didn't matter if he were to walk away from her or if he were to stay there. He was tired of trying to ignore them.

"I'm not gonna beat around the subject Jak," Keira began, mimicking his stance. Tilting her head to look at him, she let her eyes soften slightly, "There is something you are not telling me or anyone else."

Not a single word came from him as Jak continued to look out over the landscape of the desert city. The cool night air was starting to settle in as the sun began to sink into the distance. The scattered lighting of the street torches could be seen as the sky began to fade from its rich golds, reds, and oranges into a deep shade of blue.

Leaning in closer to him, Keira brought her hand to his arm, gaining a small glance from him, "Jak…I'm worried about you." She muttered quietly, hurt coming to the top of her voice. Looking up to meet the girl's stare, the young man was surprised to see a true look of worry written upon her features. Her green eyes locked with his blue as her touch to his arm became tighter. "I know you hate it when people worry about you. But you haven't been yourself since that fight with Mira. Your thoughts are always someplace else and you've been sick and not telling us."

Straightening up into a standing position, Jak began to turn away, "Keira," he started, trying to move from her. But before he could take a step, the woman tugged tighter on his shirt sleeve.

"You're lying to us when you say you have been sleeping. And now, you are angry with Sig and won't even tell us what happened with Damas!" Keira exclaimed, rage replacing the concern. Shaking her head slightly, she tried to fight off tears that wanted to come. Keira watched as the young man moved beside her, his eyes cast downward to his shoes. There was shame in his face, though his body remained tense.

"You wouldn't understand." He finally muttered under his breath.

Letting her jaw drop slightly, Keira shook her head, "What wouldn't I understand Jak?" she inquired.

"Forget it Keira. Sig tried to intervene and it just ended up badly," He growled in a very Torn like manner, catching the woman off guard. Turning to face her, he glared in her direction. "The sooner we get back to Haven, the better. There isn't anything out here we need to deal with. Everything is just…wrong."

Without a second thought, she released his arm at the glare. All she could think of was how he had shocked Sig when he had gotten angry, hurting his hand a bit. She didn't want that to happen, considering how much of a loose canon he was acting like. "What did Sig do that could have been so bad Jak?" she asked, trying to be more reserved.

Letting a loud sigh of annoyance escape him, Jak turned away completely, keeping his back to her, "It doesn't matter anymore Keira." Tightening his hands into fists, Jak's body tensed once more. He threw his head down, letting his long hair cover his face once more. "It doesn't matter who I am, was, or will be. I can't be---"

It took about five seconds for Jak to realize what he had just let spill out. Shaking his head slightly, Jak let his long hair fall over his shoulder. It almost seemed like an attempt to hide his face from her, covering his eyes in shadow. All of the tension he had within his body was gone as his shoulders slumped down. Everything that had been on his mind since they had arrived in the wasteland had just slipped out from his lips.

Turning back to face her, Jak was met with Keira's warm smile looking back at him. Instead of the suspected anger he was ready to see or even the look of surprise, all that was there was her sweet smile that could make him go weak at the knees. Within one movement, the young woman slipped her arms about his waist, clinging to him in an embrace. He let Keira hold tightly to him as if in surrender to her, though did not return her action.

"Jak," she began, looking up at him, "No matter what happened or does happen, I'll be behind you, no matter what." She told him softly, letting her smile broaden a bit. "You can trust me."

For the first time that day, Jak felt a smile cross his lips. Wrapping the girl into a tight embrace, he rested his head next to her own. Every time he held her close, Jak was always met with the same sweet smell of her. It was almost intoxicating to him, making her twice as beautiful in his eyes. He could feel her head nuzzle into his, trying to make herself closer to him. Pulling back ever so slightly, the young hero placed a hand to her cheek. He brushed some of the bangs from her face as he moved closer once more.

The kiss was deeper than Keira thought it would be, making her head feel dizzy. She got caught up in his hold, letting him run his fingers though her short hair. The cool night hair didn't even faze them as they stood there, drenched in the beautiful clear moonlight of the wasteland.

Moving back from the mechanic, Jak rested his brow to hers. "I know I can trust you Keira," he whispered as she caught her breath. "And I'm sorry that I didn't explain myself. But…" he trailed off, letting his eye avert to the side.

"But what?" she asked quietly, letting her smile from the kiss linger on her lips.

Jak could not help but take a moment to think of the right words to say. There were so many things that came to mind as he glanced back up to look at the young woman before him. But her brilliant smile made all the words he thought of seem obsolete. Leaning into her once more, he placed a light kiss onto her forehead, making Keira smile even more.

Pulling away, he smiled at her. "Until I know the truth, I can't tell you what really happened. I'm just…confused." He told, his voice soft-spoken and unusual for him. "Just give me the time to think everything through. Then I can tell you everything."

Keira looked into his eyes, searching to see if there was a hint of a lie somewhere in his words. But, he did not falter in his words and he did no tense. Whatever it was that was bothering him, for the first time since the bar, Jak was being truthful. She found a small grin as well, letting herself nod at this words. "Alright Jak. Take your time and think everything out. You know where to find me once you're ready to talk."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Fluff and whatnot. I'll get back into the story groove next chapter. Till next time!


	11. Meetings

**Author's Notes**: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry I've been neglecting my poor story, but apparently my school wasn't kidding when they said I would be living in the communications building this semester and have no downtime to myself. Anyways, stupidly long chapter, but it's full of goodness. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**  
Meetings

'_Mar…' she whispered, 'Don't take my son. Please.' She fell to her knees, letting her cries become louder, 'Don't take Mar away from me!' _

Jak sat upright with a start, feeling his body trembling under the heavy blankets of the bed. His eyes were wide with fright as his heart raced in his chest, acting as if it wanted to burst from him. Sweat was covering him from head to toe. The small droplets rolled from his brow down the side of his face, dripping down onto the shirt he wore. Each breath he took in was shallow in his chest. It was as if his body could not take in anymore air, refusing the effort he made. Glancing about him, it took the young man a moment to remember where he was.

'That's right,' he thought to himself as he eyes darted about the large room. 'We're still here in the wasteland.'

Daxter sat curled up at the end of the bed, somewhat buried under the large pelt blankets. Despite Jak's quick start, the small Ottsel had barely moved an inch. He merely let a yawn escape him as he curled himself tighter into a ball, trying to keep warm in the cool desert night.

Drawing his knees up to his chest, Jak rested his elbows on top of them. The only thing he could find to do was to take in a few breathes at a time, trying to calm down his shaking form. His dreams were getting worse with each passing time he fell asleep. Although the image of his parents were still shrouded in the shadows of the thoughts, the feeling of pain every time he heard his mother cry out was like a dagger in his chest that was being twisted. He knew that they were there in the palace. And that they were alive and well. But the dream still shook him up, making him feel sick to his stomach.

Pulling back the covers to the bed, Jak moved slowly to place his feet onto the floor. As he rose, he glanced to where Daxter slept; making sure that his stirring did not wake up his friend. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to deal with him and his questions. Grabbing his clothes from the desk chair, he pulled on his shirt and pants, leaving the belts and holsters in a pile on the desk. Placing his boots onto his feet, the young man moved at a quickened pace towards the door. He couldn't find it in him to just stay in the room and try to rid himself of the thoughts that pounded at his skull. He needed to just walk and think. Slipping outside, Jak made sure to close the door without making a single noise. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he started off at a slowed pace. His footsteps echoed throughout the large empty hallways as he walked.

'I don't get it,' he thought as he moved, not even paying attention to where his feet were taking him. 'I know that I keep seeing my parents. I know its Damas and Lena.' Feeling himself slow even more in his steps, Jak came to a halt. 'I had the chance. And I blew it. Maybe if I had told them, I wouldn't keep dreaming the same thing about them. About that night.' A shutter escaped him at the thought of seeing his mother screaming, crying out his name as she tried to reach for him.

Looking up, Jak knew that he had gone further that he wanted to. The sea breeze brushed upon his face and neck, letting his eyes drift to the side. The ocean was stretched out before him from atop the balcony perch he had come to. Sounds of the waves crashing on the rocks below echoed into his ears. Further out where the water was still, the moon's dim glow could be seen upon the surface. As he moved towards the railing, Jak let his eyes close for a moment, letting the cool breeze brush his face gently. He was lost in the moment, feeling as if every bad memory could vanish with the calmness of the sea.

It was like back in Sandover. When the weather was nice, Jak remembered sneaking out from his Uncle's house to meet Daxter and Keira. The three of them would leave the village to sit along the beach to stargaze until the early hours of the morning. They would laugh, tell jokes, and wonder about all the great mysteries that were beyond their island. One moment that stuck out of his mind was when Daxter got his foot bitten by a lobster and it took Keira and Jak a good ten minutes to calm him down so they could pull the little creature off him.

It was those simple things he missed the most. Back before Haven and the dark eco experiments. Before fighting in the resistance and working for Krew. Back where he would cut out on Samos' lectures to go fishing or climb trees with Daxter in the jungle. The times he would be sitting in bed and his Uncle would tell him stories of the precursors and the far off worlds that he only wish to visit. Granted, there was no replacing the ties and experiences he had now. But in a small part of his mind, there were moments where Jak wished for nothing more than to go back to how things were before the rift opened and sent him into the future.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" a soft voice entered his thoughts, causing him to quickly turn on his heels.

There, standing in the moonlit hallway was Lena, a soft smile on her lips. She wore the same dress from earlier that day, though her hair was simply pulled back into a low slung ponytail. In the dim light, the woman looked as if she had come from the heavens themselves. She seemed to glow as her smile grew upon her perfectly shaped lips. Her hands were folded in front of her as she stood quietly, awaiting a response from the young man.

"I…" Jak began, feeling his face grow warm from embarrassment. "I couldn't sleep. Thought a walk might do me good."

"Ah. I see." The woman told, her warm smile making the young man blush even more. Moving towards him slowly, Lena kept her hands folded before her. She walked as if gliding, her hair and dress moving gently in the light wind of the evening. Looking out to the sea as well, her blue eyes seemed to get lost in thought. He watched her closely as she rested against the rail. She looked out to the opened ocean, letting the breeze move her hair about her shoulders.

In a way, he had always thought his mother would be someone that was beautiful. On occasion, he would overhear the older women of the village chatting with his uncle, questioning about his parents. A few would say that he must have had his mother's eyes, which he now knew to be true. Always the question of what had happened to them as well would arise. And Jak would always overhear the same story over and over again. They had died. Lurkers had gotten to them and someone had left him that night for his uncle to watch over.

"I love the sea at night." Lena's voice broke through his train of thought. He knew that he must have been staring, feeling his face become slightly flustered. "It's beautiful, is it not?" she questioned, not even looking back at him.

Swallowing the large lump that had seemed to take root in his throat, Jak nodded slightly at her words. "Yeah. Reminds me of home." He muttered quietly, smiling at the thought of the life before Haven and the rift gate.

"Home?" the woman questioned, glancing over her shoulder at him. "You mean Haven?"

Jak couldn't help but smile at the curiosity that came to his mother's face. "Well. Haven is where I'm from now I guess. But, it's not where I'm actually from." He paused for a moment, re-thinking his words, "If that even made sense."

"I think it did," Lena spoke with a small chuckle in her voice. Stepping to the side a bit from where she stood, she let her smile shine. Motioning for him to come close, she continued to give him a soft stare. "But I would love to hear more."

Hesitating for a moment, the young blond looked at her. Then, with a small nod, Jak continued on, "I was raised in a village on a small island called Sandover. It was pretty tiny and secluded. Jungles, beaches, and anything else that a kid could dream of having as a playground." He began, leaning against the railing, looking out to the ocean. He kept his eyes locked straight out; unsure if could actually look Lena in the eye. "My uncle raised me and shortly after arriving there, I met Daxter and Keira. And Samos of course."

"Sandover?" the woman questioned, curiosity etched in each word, "I've never heard of such a place."

Smiling a bit, Jak sighed into the breeze, "Its far way. Really far away. I don't even think its even standing anymore. What with all the metalhead attacks, it's probably nothing more than rubble."

Lena could only find a sympathetic smile for the young man, "What happened to your uncle? Does he live in Haven with you?" she asked, letting her blond hair shimmer in the moonlight.

The smile began to fade from Jak's lips at the thought of his 'uncle'. He thought back to the whole town of Sandover. All the people he knew and knew him back. All of them were now long gone. The remains of the once happy village where nothing more than a dead town to the residents of Haven. Sighing a bit, Jak could feel as if a dam had been opened to his thoughts, thinking back once more to all of the things that were thought to be forgotten. Reaching for the pendant about his neck, he held it briefly under his shirt.

"He died," he told quietly, "a long time ago."

Bringing her hand to her mouth, the queen blushed slightly, "I'm sorry." She explained herself to him.

But Jak just shook his head at her words, "Its okay. You didn't know." He said softly, glancing in her direction. "Besides, it was a long time ago. Just…" Pausing his words, Jak glanced down slightly, "A memory."

"Surely you must have some kind of family with you still?" The queen asked quietly, trying to pry deeper into the young man's stern expression.

Jak could not help but stop himself from saying no. It was true. He still had a family with Samos, Daxter and Keira. They were always there when he needed them, no matter how small or major the problem was. In those two years that he had been separated from them, each day seemed like an eternity. Prison had hardened him, transforming him into the warrior that he was expected to be. Before Daxter had come to save him, he had almost given up the hope that his family really did care.

Staring the woman in the eye, Jak let hints of his smile return. "Daxter, Keira and Samos are my family." He told her flatly. "They were always there…unlike my parents."

It almost seemed too harsh, even for him. Granted, she didn't know that he was Mar. No matter how much he wanted to tell her the truth, a part of him thought it better if they never found out. What did he expect to happen from them knowing? It had been years since he had seen them. He was finally able to speak to them about everything that had happened in his life. But everything before Sandover was nothing but a large blur in his thoughts. The only memory he had of them was that nightmare that continued to follow him.

Being taken aback slightly, Lena placed her graceful fingers to lips. "Oh. I…guess I hit a nerve." She spoke, seeing a sense of conflict in the young man's eyes. "I'm sorry Jak. This whole conversation was completely out of line on my part. I should have never asked though questions."

Turning his back to the ocean, Jak pushed off the railing with a strong thrust. Moving away slightly, the young man shifted his weight upon his feet as he let his eyes fall to the floor. The thought of knowing he could be so close to his parents, but not find it in him to tell them the truth made his stomach churn with nerves. He stood tall, letting the floor become the most interesting object at the moment with his boots close behind. The words were there, desperate to leave his lips and spill the truth to her. The image of Lena's sadden face from earlier that day came back to haunt him, seeing the trace of tears in her eyes. Thinking of every possibility made Jak's head swim in confusion, making him feel as if the world were spinning under his feet.

"Jak?" the queen's voice questioned, almost bringing his thoughts out of its jumbled state. "Are you alright?"

Shaking out his head a bit, Jak brought a hand to his brow. It felt as if a drill was being plunged into his temples and into his skull. The harder he shook his head, the more the world seemed to twist and turn about him. 'Just…leave it alone.' Was the only thought that could come to him. 'This will not work. I'm not their son. Not anymore.'

A light touch came to his shoulder, causing the young man to jump slightly. Glancing to his side, the blurred image Lena came into view. Her gentle features looked washed out and faded away, as if his dream had become a harsh and gruesome reality. Upon his neck, he could feel the pinprick area from the wastelanders beginning to burn and ache. His legs began to feel weak under his own weight as he looked about with blurred vision.

Lena withdrew slightly, concern becoming greater than ever before. Jak had grown pale as small beads of sweat began to form upon his face and neck. She could tell that his once stern and cold eyes had grown weak and vulnerable, as if he were a small child fearing the unknown. He looked at her, his blue eyes locking with his own. Her heart wanted to skip a beat, feeling as if that was not the first time she had seen that stare.

'No matter what I want,' Jak thought, looking at the woman for a long moment. 'I can't be him. I'm…not Mar. She…isn't…'

He let himself stagger a bit, feeling the uneasiness of the whole moment hitting him like a ton of bricks. Jak fell back against the railing for a moment, holding his head at the buzzing words running through his mind. Out of the corner of his eye, the queen could been seen. She looked to be speaking, though her words were lost to him. There was concern in her eyes, but he couldn't understand why. He didn't want her help. There was no way it would work. Him as her son? A prince of the wasteland and heir to Spargus? The thought was foolish.

'_Mar…'_ the familiar voice echoed through his mind, just like his dreams from the past weeks. _'Mar…'_

No words were spoken as Jak pushed away from the railing, removing his hand from his face. He stepped forward, glancing at the woman once more. Still, he could not hear her voice in his mind as she reached out to him, trying to take hold of his arm. Before she could begin to tug on his shirt sleeve, he withdrew. Taking a step back, Jak felt his eyes narrow in anger. As much as he wanted to let her give him help, he didn't want it. There was not a single falter in his step as he turned away and took off down the hallway. Just as he rounded the corner, her voice finally came back to his ears, echoing his name through the massive hallways of the palace.

No matter how much he protested in his mind, Jak kept running. He couldn't stay inside the walls of palace any longer. He needed to get out and think. Think about everything that had and could happen if they stayed in the wasteland any longer. As much as Sig thought it was the right thing for him to do, there was no possible way that it could work. He wasn't meant to be a king, prince, or whatever other title they could think of to give him. There was even reluctance to the title of 'hero' for the city. He did what he did for some kind of revenge for what the Baron had done to him. The monster he had become was his fault and he watched as the revenge he finally could have was almost bitter sweet in the end.

And what if the wastelanders knew of that as well? What then? Who would want an eco freak as their leader? Jak was told he was talented with eco. Samos trained him to properly channel it through him to have it work to his advantage. And it was the reason he was taken away from this place to begin with. The Baron wanted his eco abilities for his experiments. And because of one turn of events one day, he ended up in the one place his parents and Sig tired so hard to keep him from. He suffered through the experiments and now bore the scars of his gift and curse.

And all he could do was run. He let his feet carry him away from the palace and away from the place that he was told he was safe. Without even looking back, Jak was off down the stairs to the open square before the palace and disappeared into the backstreets of Spargus, not daring to look back to see if he were being followed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to read and review.


	12. Prelude In The Moolight

**Author's Notes:** And let's keep the ball rolling on with Chapter Twelve! I guess the muse was kind to me today, because I have at least three more chapters planned out for after this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**  
Prelude In The Moonlight

It took Jak a moment to realize that he had become so deep in his own thoughts, that he had indeed left the palace. Stopping in his tracks, the young man glanced about him in question, trying to get his bearings. He was a good distance away from his starting place, along the bay area that lead out to the open sea. A massive gun turret sat posed atop a tall tower of stone, aimed out at the ocean. Off in the distance, he could see the edge of the arena, the torches still burning along the walls. And there, atop the tallest point in the city, were the faint lights of the palace.

Letting a sigh escape him, Jak took a knee upon the ground to catch his breath. He took in the cool night air slowly, letting his body recover from the run. Resting one hand to the dirt street below, Jak felt himself tremble slightly. He was dizzy, almost a light-headed feeling as his breath came back to him slowly. The breeze played with his long hair while sweat ran down his face. The small gust of wind was a nice cool down for him as he let a soft sigh leave him.

"I can't do this," he finally spoke aloud, his normal flow of breathing returning to him. Letting his eyes narrow at the thoughts that plagued him as he ran, he let his hand upon the ground form into a tight fist. "This isn't my home. Not anymore. I can't be who they want me to be."

Tilting backwards, Jak fell into a sitting position. He propped up a leg to rest his arm upon, letting his gaze fall off into a distant stare. Even if it was by accident, he looked to the palace, watching the torches flicker in the distance. It was so foreign to think that such a large place could actually be his home. The thought of being royalty never crossed his mind as to who his parents might have been. He was always told they were simple people with a small existence back in Sandover.

Rolling his eyes, Jak shook his head a bit. "Tch. A prince? Me? It's a laugh. A joke." He muttered under his breath, "A really bad joke. Sounds like something Daxter would say to impress Tess."

"Isn't it a little soon," a familiar voice cut through the silence of the area, causing Jak to stiffen in his spot upon the ground. Glancing over his shoulder, the blond was met with a familiar pair of long legs and black dreaded hair standing a few feet away from him. Golden eyes cut through the darkness of the harbor like a wild cat on the prowl as slender fingers rested upon well-rounded hips. A sly grin formed upon those red lips that made Jak's skin crawl as they smiled at him. "for you to be playing rouge prince?" They asked, making the man glare.

Jak rose to his feet quickly, turning to face the woman head-on, "Mira," he growled, an icy glare being shot to her.

Bowing slightly, she giggled at his movements, "Your highness," she said, letting her long hair drip over his shoulder. "I see you are out for a late night stroll of your kingdom. Enjoying your—"

"Shut it, you bitch," he growled, surprising himself with how much he sounded like Torn. Taking a step forward, Jak kept his scowl focused on her. "What the hell did you do to me?!"

Holding up a single finger, Mira moved it back and forth. "Tsk tsk, young prince. Didn't they teach you any manners on how to address a woman?" she questioned, swinging her hips a bit.

But all Jak could do was smirk back at her, "If there was a woman present, then I would give the manners you're looking for." He retorted, hoping to see some falter in her actions.

And yet, Mira continued to smile and grin as she started towards him slowly. "A man should learn to be more careful of how he speaks." She began.

Lifting her hand once more, she snapped her fingers. Within moments, before Jak could even react, the familiar large wastelanders from before came out of the darkness of the alleyways around the harbor. Each one had their guns pointed and posed, ready to take another of the woman's commands. They all wore similar smirks to Mira as their peacemakers began to charge quietly, all aimed at the young man they encircled.

Looking back at Mira, Jak glared as she was now no more than a foot away from him. Smiling as she saw his surprised reaction to the men, she placed a hand up to touch his face, "Especially if you are surrounded by armed guards and you yourself are unarmed."

Grabbing hold of her wrist before she could graze his skin, Jak held it tightly. He let his eyes meet the golden orbs, letting the rage within him begin to build up. He could feel the beast stirring in his mind and blood. The dark eco rushed through him as his pulse began to quicken, drawing her into his rough grasp.

"No matter how many armed men you have watching your back," he growled, seeing her eyebrow raise in surprise, "You will never defeat me." Pushing her away, Jak still held tightly to her wrist. There was no pull or resistance from her as he put her at an arm's length from him. "Now what the hell did you do to me?!" he demanded.

Tossing her hair from her shoulder, Mira shrugged her shoulders a bit at his words, "What? You mean that little prick to your neck?" She questioned, smirking at her own words. "Just a little serum made from the Geni flower and blue eco. A special family recipe."

But Jak shook his head, tightening his hold on her wrist, "But what does it do?!" he roared, panting slightly as he shouted.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She told, glaring her cat-like eyes right back into Jak's. With a quick flick of the wrist, the woman flew up into the air. Jak flew backwards as well, recovering himself into a back flip. Mira did the same, landing upon the ground in a knelt position, her head in a bow. Jak landed upon his knees, his hand upon the ground to hold his position. As he looked up to her, he watched her carefully. "Right now, it's not the time for what it does to be told…your highness." She grinned, lifting her head up once more.

Raising her hand like before, Mira posed her fingers to snap once more. Jak felt his mind shift from the problems in his mind to the men surrounding him and the woman. There was a look of joy in their faces at the thought of being able to attack him once more slowly rose to become a reality. He could see the two men from the bar he had knocked out in the mix, looking particularly trigger happy in his general direction. Taking in a deep breath, Jak slipped into his combat mode. Each muscle throughout his body tensed and his mind became as sharp as a diamond.

The sound of Mira's snap on the cold night breeze was followed by the sounds of men shouting as they moved in, firing at the target. And yet, the blond was too quick for them. Shifting all of his strength into his legs, Jak leapt from the ground into a high jump, letting the wastelanders take out a few of their own. Flipping in the air, he landed behind one of the larger men, letting him become his human shield as his comrades fired and killed him.

Grinning, Jak dodged out from behind the fallen corpse. Running forward into the ambush, he easily side-stepped the gunfire. Bringing his foot up and leaning back on onto his hands, a swift kick came up into the faces of three of the men, sending them flying backwards. Using the support of his arms, Jak fell into a string of back flips. Landing quickly, he threw a punch and another kick into the face and stomach of two the men, crippling them to the ground.

Before Jak could let himself recover to go on the attack once more, he felt his body suddenly grow stiff. His arms could not hold up in the guard stance as they fell limply to his side. Turning his head slightly, he could see Mira standing behind him, a sly grin upon her face. Her eyes glanced downward, making Jak's stare move as well.

He felt the color leave his face at the sight of red staining his shoulder began to become clearer. There was a feeling of numbness coursing through his body as the blood continued to flow down his arm and onto his bare hands. There was nothing that he could do. All he felt was a dull numbness through him as something twisted slowly within his shoulder.

"Don't take this personally, your highness," the woman cooed into his ear. There was a sudden rush of pain that caused Jak to scream out as she cackled at his actions. He felt her arm wrap about his neck, holding his weakening body close to her own. Reaching down the front of his shirt, the woman withdrew the pendent, letting her fingers run up his panting chest slowly. She let the piece of jewelry fall upon his blood-soaked shirt, "I am doing this for the glory of the House of Mar. Once I get the ring you found from that crippled old sage, I'll be back for you my prince. You can count on that." A light string of kisses brushed his neck as he began to feel light-headed.

Jak let his eyes widen at her words, "What…what are you going to do to Samos?" he spoke through gritted teeth. The pain was almost unbearable, but he knew he had to keep focus.

"Don't you worry your pretty blond head over it," she spoke, the sound of a condescending tone etched in every word. "We won't ruff him up too much for it. Then again, no promises."

With a swift push and another snap of her fingers, Jak was spun out of her grasp. He struggled to remain his balanced on his feet, though ended up back into his kneeling position with a sick sounding thud. Grasping tightly to his shoulder, the feeling of the warm blood staining his fingers made him glare. He watched the woman walk away, her men becoming blurred outlines in his eyes. As one of the men brushed by him, he lifted the end of his gun, blowing Jak in the side of the head. The young crippled at the blow, though managed to keep his mind somewhat clear and awake. He refused to pass out from the pain of his injuries.

Jak had no clue how long he had stayed that way. The sound of the ocean had managed to become a focus point for him. It had been a small trick Samos had taught him long ago. The ocean can be a calming sound to help one focus their thoughts. Taking in the sound of the waves crashing upon the rocks, Jak focused on just the sounds of the ocean and began to look over his current situation. He had just collapsed into a pathetic heap, all energy gone to try and pursue Mira and her men. And even if he could get up to do so, there was no way he could take them in his current state. His hair had become tinted red from the gun wound to his temple and his sleeve was now heavy with blood. The only thought in his mind was that he had to get back to the palace.

"I have to get back to Keira, Daxter, and the others. I…have to tell them her plan." Jak thought aloud, trying to urge his body on. "I have to warn Samos…"

Rising to his feet at last, the blond clutched onto his shoulder. He applied some kind of pressure to the wound, trying to help slow down the blood loss. Slowly, placing one foot in front of the other, the young man started off down the streets of Spargus, making his way back toward the palace that he was so desperate to flee from not even an hour earlier.

The roads of the desert were lit in low lantern-light, making his already blurred vision worse. One occasion, Jak would feel himself stagger into the sides of one of the buildings. He would briefly use it for support then try to walk forward a little bit more each time. The streets, unlike the constantly buzzing hub of Haven, were completely deserted. Even if Jak were to pass out at that very moment, he knew that he would be dead by morning if he didn't get back to the others soon.

"Spread out through the city and find him!" a voice entered his mind, causing the youth to finally look up at the path before him. Jak found himself in the open clearing before the palace. From what he could make out, Damas and Sig stood upon the stairs, barking out orders to a small number of foot soldiers. He didn't understand what was happening and why they would have been out this late running training drills. Never the less, he knew that he could tell Damas everything about Mira and their plan. And Sig could warm Samos of the incoming trouble. Then, he would be able to sleep. Sleep and forget that this whole night had ever happened.

Walking forward, Jak was beginning to loose the focus that he had once held. The weakness his body was feeling was becoming more apparent to him as the image of the palace began to blur more with every step he took.

Damas continued on with his orders as Jak moved closer to the group. "Leave no ally unchecked and no house—"

"Jak!" Sig called above his friend, cutting off his orders abruptly.

The soldiers of Spargus parted way for the injured teen, not moving to assist him in any way, shape, or form. There were quiet mutters passed between them, speaking about the status of his look. But the blond elf paid no attention to them and kept all of his energy focused on the two men before him. He needed to get to them and warn them of what Mira planned to do. The unfocused image of Sig moving down the stairs a bit caused him to grin as he held his shoulder tighter.

'I must really look like hell,' he thought to himself, 'for Sig to look that concerned.'

Coming to a halt a few feet away from the two, Jak paused in his steps. Looking up, the image of Damas came into a clear focus for a few brief moments. The king's eyes were wide with shock at the young man's appearance as the blond moved to try and kneel to show respect.

"Damas…Sig. It…it was Mira. She—" Jak stuttered out, his words slurred together.

But before he could let his knee rest upon the ground, Jak let his body fall forward. There was no more adrenaline to keep him on his feet any longer. Even if he fell into the dirt of the square, he didn't care. All that mattered was getting the information to Damas and the others before he let himself sleep.

And yet, the feeling of the hard earth colliding with his already wounded body never came. A strong hold supported him, gently minding his shoulder and head. He knew that is was most likely Sig playing overprotective guard again. It was when he let his eyes finally focus, he would see the familiar cyborg eye of him looked down, that same concerned look staring down at him. Letting his weak eyes try to make sense of the blurs, Jak would have let them fall wide opened in shock if he had the strength. Damas was above him, supporting him from hitting the ground. The fierce looking king was looking him over carefully, taking note of his injuries. He pulled back pieces of his torn shirt, muttering things to himself.

Glancing past the king, Sig's face could be seen, though looking as if he were very far away from where he was on the ground. "Kid," his voice broke through the darkness threatening his mind. "Kid. What about Mira? Did she do this to ya?"

Jak could only find a nod. Turning his head to look at Damas, the blond forced his voice from his lips once more, "She…she wants the…ring. Going…going to attack…Samos." He crocked out.

Damas nodded slowly, "You need to rest. Conserve your strength." The king ordered, glancing up to Sig who nodded in return. Looking up to the soldiers, who stood still and quiet as the king and Sig attended to the young man, he straightened up. "Go and fetch my monks. This man needs medical attention immediately!"

"Sir!" the soldiers' voices echoed off into the night, followed by the sounds of them retreating off to only they knew where.

Jak let himself become less tense in the man's hold. His body was finally giving up in its attempts to stay awake. He had pushed himself as far as he could go. Despite the lack of blood flow to his mind, the young hero was able to stay focused and tell them what needed to be said. All he could do now was let sleep come to him. At that very moment, closing his eyes and drifting off into a black, dreamless rest seemed like nothing more than heaven.

"Jak. You have to stay awake," Damas' voice called through the darkness, trying to force it away. "You have a slight concussion. You can't go to sleep."

All other words that the man spoke became distance and unclear. It was as if Jak was drifting away like that time at the pumping station. His head felt light and unable to focus on anything. He looked at the blurred image of Damas, trying to force him awake and trying to make him focus. He could feel his body being moved slowly, trying to mind his open wounds on his body. But all Jak did was stare at the man trying to keep him awake.

"I…can't stay awake anymore. Too tired." He finally let the words slip out from his lips. Looking up at Damas, Jak could see his lips moving, trying to tell him something. Despite the man's desperate pleas, the young man couldn't find the strength in him. "Forgive me…father."

He could see Damas' eyes widen at his words. Even though Jak knew that they had just slipped from his mouth, he stood by them. He couldn't try to fight back any longer. Damas was shaking his him gently, trying to wake him up once more. But, the blond was already too far gone to be reached. Jak finally grew limp in the man's hold and gave into the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hurray for mid-terms getting my mind focused on fanfictions again. I don't know if that's a good thing, but hey. I'll take the motivation wherever I can get it. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to read and review!


	13. Reunion

**Author's Notes:** Here we are. Chapter Thirteen is up and running. I'm going to try and update every Sunday (hopefully) because this story has gotten back on track again. It would have been up sooner today, but was being silly. So yeah. Exciting things happening here. Huzzah. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**  
Reunion

There was nothing but darkness for what seemed like an eternity. Jak felt nothing as he drifted through the emptiness, letting his mind drift in and out of thought. He could vaguely recall hearing Keira's voice call to him, sounding as if she were crying for him to wake up. While he drifted, he could hear a soft chanting break through to his thoughts. For a brief few moments, Jak's eyes opened to see nothing but blurred outlines of people he had no memory of. They were looming above him, their hands placed upon his head and shoulder. Words were muttered that he could not comprehend before he slipped back into his comatose state.

A swift chill down his spine broke through the darkness of Jak's mind, bringing his senses back to the surface. The haze from around his eyes was beginning to clear as he heard sounds around him once more. The sounds of faint muttering from voices that he could not recognize seemed close by to where he had been placed. The conversation seemed to be quick and focused, as if they did not realize that he was starting to stir. From head to toe, Jak felt cold. He tried to warm himself up by clutching to the blankets that came into his grasp.

'Blankets?' he thought to himself.

The young man was confused. He remembered feeling off as his conversation with the queen touched upon his parents. Flashes of Mira and her goons taking him on in the streets of Spargus came back to his mind. The pain in his head and shoulder as his clothing became stained with blood. Dragging his wounded self back to the square to only find Damas and Sig there to listen to the plan he had found out. His mind reached for more information, but the remainder of those moments faded back into an unknown blank.

There were no dreams or visions of the past while he slept. No burning Spargus or the image of his mother crying out to him that had been burned into his memories. All he felt was weakness and cold. His head pounded harshly at the same place he had gotten hit. The dull buzzing within the back of his skull made Jak want to fade back into the unconscious sleep he was stirring from. All sense of time had been lost to him as he began to have feeling come back to his limbs.

Letting his head move upon a soft pillow, Jak let a moan come through his lips. The voices grew quiet at his action, followed quickly by the sounds of feet across the floor. Even the smallest noise made his head ache terribly, unsettling his stomach. A soft touch came to his brow that felt cool against his skin. It was gentle, not trying to harm him in any way, shape, or form. Jak did not try to fight against the hand, letting them stroke the side of his face gently.

"He's still very warm," the soft voice of Lena cut through the darkness of his mind. "At least it's down from before."

"The monks were good on their word," Damas' voice told quietly, his voice almost in a neutral tone. "The eco was quick to calm the trauma."

The gentle touch remained upon Jak's brow, brushing stray hairs from his face. "It's been two days. He's going to need another to recover. We should let his friends know that he is alright."

"No one else is to see or speak with him until I talk to him." Damas spoke again, roughness coming to the surface of his voice. "As soon as he wakes up, I demand that he talk to me. I want to know where he got this."

It took Jak a moment to realize that the chill from before was from the fact that he was missing his shirt. He could feel the blankets be withdrawn from him slightly, trying to cool him down. He shifted slightly, trying to regain what warmth was there. When he tried to move, his body felt a huge amount of strain, causing him to groan again.

Opening his eyes slowly, he was surprised to find a dimly lit room. It wasn't his room, that was the first thought. It looked similar to his, though from what he could see, the view was of the ocean and not the city. Lena was sitting at his side, her glance looking as if it had just been brought back to him suddenly. On the other side of the room, the king of the wasteland stood against the pillars leading out to the balcony. His eyes were harsh as he stared him down, something held tightly in his fist.

Moving to sit up, Jak felt his head swimming in pain. "Easy Jak," Lena muttered quietly, a soft touch coming to his back. "You lost a lot of blood."

And yet, he ignored her words. Moving himself into an upright position, Jak found his long blond hair hung about his face and shoulders, which were covered in a thin layer of sweat. He was pale, abnormally so for him. A set of bandages were wrapped tightly around his shoulder and brow, slightly tinged red from a small bit of bleeding. He tried to form a small fist, but found it to be too much strain for his muscles. It was at that moment that Jak realized that his pendent was missing from about his neck. Looking straight forward again, the first thing he looked to was Damas.

"Your majesty," he choked out, causing Damas' glare narrow a bit more. "I…can explain."

"Explain what Jak?" He growled, causing the youth to withdraw a bit into the large amount of pillows behind him. Pushing away from where he stood, Damas moved towards the end of the bed, looking at him with a hate that Jak had never seen before. "Explain why you were roaming my palace and my city in the middle of the night? Why Sig had me call out my guards to go and find you, only to have to come back beaten to a bloody pulp? Or maybe why you lied to my wife and myself," he paused, holding out his fist in front of him. In one swift movement, the king opened his hand, letting the familiar ruby pendent come tumbling out from his grasp, having it dangle before the youth. "Or why you were wearing my son's pendent?"

Jak froze in his spot, knowing that there was no way around this. Jak faintly remembered calling him 'father' before he passed out in his arms. From the look in the man's eyes, he probably thought that he was lying to him on those grounds as well. In a way, he wished he hadn't said that damn word. It was the one thing that could complicate an already delicate situation. There was no way they would have believed him now. Especially since now everything was out in the opened. It wasn't a time to fast talk or try to lie again.

"Answer me boy," Damas' voice growled again, more anger than before coming to the surface. "Or so help me, I will have my guards come and beat the truth out of you."

Lena rose to her feet at her husband's words, "Damas!" she interjected, causing the man to draw back a bit. "He has to have a reason for his actions. Perhaps he just-"

But Damas shook his head as he looked to the woman, "If there is a reason, then I want it now." He looked to the young man in bed once more. "Speak boy. Before you loose your chance."

Looking down at the blankets that covered his legs, Jak thought for a moment, trying to find his words. His injuries were making it hard to try and focus on the words that he wanted to find to say. Beneath the bandages, every inch of his shoulder and head burned and ached with pain. On occasion, bits of the image before him would blur and grow unfocused. Letting his hands grip the blankets a bit, he tried to look past the pain that clouded his thoughts and to the matter at hand.

Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath and just let the words come to him. "When Mira started the fight with us in the bar, the first person she went for was me." Jak began, keeping his words quiet, but loud enough for both to hear. Leaning against the pillows behind him, Jak let the cool night air from the opened balcony doors cool down his body, letting his once tense muscles relax. Keeping his eyes down at his hands, Jak let the dam he had built up about all these thoughts break through at last. "That pendent was something that I have had since I was young. I was found wearing it while I was wandering the streets of Haven. But it was taken away from me by the underground, saying that it was for my own protection that I did not have it. I just recently had it returned to me."

Looking up at the two, there was nothing but stern expressions upon both of the people. Swallowing harshly, he continued on. "It was something that never bothered me until I encountered Mira. That drug she gave me forced a memory to the surface."

Sitting back down onto the bed, Lena reached out to the young man. She was gentle in her movements, approaching him slowly until her hand rested upon his arm. "What kind of memory?" she asked him.

Glancing over his shoulder, Jak could see the woman from the corner of his eye. Her eyes seemed to be filling with tears as she came closer to him, almost as if she already knew. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly turned his head to face the wasteland's queen. He let his blue eyes lock with her own, letting the words come once more.

"Places and things I had never seen before," he told her, "All new things and yet feeling familiar. The one thing that stayed with me out of those dreams was one night. A city." He glanced over to Damas, seeing his face unchanged by the words, "This city, burning as metalheads and Krimzon Guards attacked. They were looking for someone. My…parents had no choice but to protect me from them. I was given to a trusted friend and went to Haven. It was the last memory I had of them."

The queen placed her hands to her face, covering her gasp of shock. Her eyes welled with tears as she stared into the young man's face, watching him turning slightly red. His hands were trembling as he sat there, letting his eyes meet the bed almost as if he couldn't bare to see her crying.

Damas let the pendent leave his hands as shock overcame him. He felt his blood run cold as he let his eyes watch the boy carefully. The words that he had spoken earlier were truthful and not the ramblings of the lack of blood to the brain. It was almost a foolish feeling that came to him as he looked over him carefully. The emerald blond hair with sapphire blue eyes like Lena's and his amazing agility and fighting techniques from him; the pieces were falling into place.

Lifting her now trembling hand from Jak's arm, Lena reached up to brush his face gently. "Mar…" the queen muttered, daring not to move from her spot upon the bed. "It can't be."

Looking up at the mention of his name, Jak let a small smile come to the corner of his lips. "Sig kept his promise to you. He said he would bring me back home, no matter what." He told quietly, watching as the woman let the tears flow down her face.

There was no restraint from the queen as he leaned forward, taking hold of Jak tightly in an embrace. She was sobbing heavily, letting her fingers run through his long blond hair. Lena could not let her emotion be contained any longer. Her son was there, in her arms for the first time in ages. It wasn't considered proper behavior of a queen to show such emotion, but she didn't care about rules or manners at that moment. Her son was alive and it was the only thing that mattered to her.

"Mar," she whispered through her sobs, pulling back from him. Jak was smiling at her softly, trying to keep his own composer in check. She let her hand grace his cheek, tucking loose strands of hair behind his ears. "Look at you. You're…so handsome." She muttered to him, causing him chuckle a bit as she brushed his face once more.

Damas stood silent, watching his wife cling to the young man from the city. She cried as soft whispers were exchanged between the two, both wearing smiles on their faces. He saw tears of joy trickling down her smooth paled cheeks as she continued to brush the hair from Jak's face. It was almost unbelievable that the precursors would finally grant the one thing he wanted more than anything. His son was alive. A warrior and a hero of the people, just like he knew he would become one day. It was the first time in ages that Damas felt the makings of a true smile upon his lips.

Reaching down to the bed, the king retrieved the pendant that he had released not even a few moments before. Taking a tight grip upon it, he looked up to where the two sat once more. "Mar," he finally spoke, causing Jak and Lena to avert their gazes to where he stood. The man moved slowly from his spot, moving to sit next to his wife on the bed. As the woman moved away from her son, trying to find her composer again, Damas held up the pendent. "You have grown into a fine warrior and man. And, you must have much to tell us."

Nodding slightly at his father's words, Jak reached up to take the jewel from him. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his chest at the relief of letting his parents know the truth. There was no more doubt within his thoughts as he watched the two of them smile at him. The stern cold king of the wasteland was no longer looking through him with an icy stare. Instead, there was a calmness about him that Jak did not thing was possible for him to have. It was the truth. There was no more hiding and lying. And, as much as he didn't want to think of thanking Mira, it was almost like she had made the reunion happen.

'Mira,' Jak thought for a moment. It was as if a switch had been turned on his head. Suddenly, every memory and event from that night came rushing back to him. Mira's whisper of a plan to hurt Samos for the precursor item that he held and her plans of something more for him came flooding back into his thoughts. His head felt like it was swimming in pain from all the thoughts coming back to the surface of his mind.

Jak looked to Damas, letting his concern become known once more. He leaned forward, despite his body's screams of objection at the action. Taking hold of Damas' shoulder for more support than anything else, he stared the man in the eye. "Samos. What happened to Samos? Did Mira—"

"I sent Sig and my men to go retrieve him from the city." The man explained, letting his tone remain stern. "Don't worry about it. You need to rest before you can deal with that."

But Jak shook his head in protest. Pulling back the sheets of the bed, he moved to rise to his feet. Placing a small bit of weight upon his legs, the blond tried to push himself up into a standing position. Rising quickly to his feet, a wave of dizziness fell over his head and body. His knees gave out beneath his weight, sending him falling back onto the bed. Bracing his head with his hand, Jak swallowed harshly, trying to keep himself from being sick.

Lena leaned forward to him once more as he breathed in deeply. Placing a hand to his back, she rubbed it slowly, trying to help calm his breathing. "Mar, you have to calm down. You were seriously wounded." She told him softly, seeing how Jak was starting to tremble slightly. "You still need time to recover."

"Alright," Jak muttered quietly, letting his breath calm once more. Looking up to face the two once more, he let his blue eyes narrow slightly, "I…don't really remember what happened. How long was I out?" he asked, moving himself back into bed slowly so as not to feel dizzy again.

Lena rose to her feet, moving away towards the door in a one graceful and swift motion. She quietly opened the door, speaking softly to someone who stood outside. As she did such, the man moved closer to Jak, watching him as he readjusted the blankets upon his body. Damas sighed a bit in relief to see that the young man had managed to calm himself down again into a more relaxed state. "About two days. Give or take a few hours."

"Two days?" Jak questioned, raising an eyebrow in question.

Damas nodded, a smirk forming on his lips at the young man's expression. "Bringing you back into the palace, your friends came looking for you. Sig had let them know that you had gone missing. Fearing for the worst, they came out to meet us as we brought you back inside. I assured them that you would be fine. They were in and out the first day to visit you."

Jak let his glance drop to the side slightly, "I don't remember that." He told softly, knowing that Keira and Daxter must have been worried. He could just imagine Torn's rude commentary while Ashelin would elbow him in the ribs to shut him up.

"I would have been surprised if you did remember it," Damas told him, causing the young man to look up again. "That hit to your head gave you a concussion and the wound to your chest caused a great deal of blood loss. You slept like the dead because of the combination. Whatever Mira did, she wasn't aiming to kill you."

Rubbing his head a bit, Jak tried to focus back on that night. The entire fight with the woman was fuzzy and a blur. He remembered her stabbing him in the shoulder and how she held him close to her, letting her lips run up and down his neck. The feeling of her reaching down his shirt to retrieve the pendent made his stomach turn and his skin crawl. Moving his hand to his neck, he rubbed the spot where she had kissed him. It was just about the same area where she had stabbed him with the drug.

"Are you alright?" Lena's voice broke through the silence, causing Jak to look up. The woman had returned to the other side of his bed, holding a small bowl of water with a rag over the edge of it. Placing it onto the end table of the bed, she placed herself back besides Jak, a look of concern upon her face. "You look a little pale."

Shaking his head, Jak could only force a smile to the surface. "It's…it's nothing." He muttered quietly, pushing the feeling of disgust away.

Lena smiled as she moved closer to her son. He let herself place her hand lightly upon his head as he sat back against the pillows of the bed. "I still can't believe that you're really alive." She muttered quietly, trying to lighten the mood from the thoughts of that were not happy. "Was everything you told me that night the truth, Mar? When I talked to you before you ran off?"

Jak smiled a bit at the words. It was odd to hear himself being called Mar out of his dreams. He was so used to Jak, he never thought of ever being called something else. But the thought of it being his real name was almost as confusing. The dreams had stopped when the truth was spoken and it was all because of a slip of the tongue and being semi-conscious. Now, they knew and it was time to explain about what had happened to him.

"Yeah. It was all true," he told, resting back against the pillows of the bed, letting himself relax more so than before. "But, it's a bit more complicated than how I had put it before."

Damas let his eyes narrow in question. "How so?"

Taking in a deep breath, Jak started to explain what had actually happened for the past few years. He started with traveling through the rift gate to Sandover. How the small island village was actually part of the modern day Haven City. It took him a few minutes to try and explain the traveling through time to the past, mainly because, he didn't understand it fully himself. He told him how he was raised to managed and manipulate eco because Samos found him to have a natural talent for it. It surprised him when he was younger to find that he was a rare individual who could manage all types of eco. Though, he never questioned it. There was no point to question it. The two listened intently as Jak told them about life in Sandover, and what had happened to Daxter with the dark eco. For a long time, Jak had blamed himself for not being able to help him, but it took a swift slap to the head from Daxter to let his friend know that he did not blame him for it. He explained about Gol and Maia, how they had been consumed by dark eco and how he had saved the sages and the island from their reign of terror.

Before Jak could even try to move on about the time he spent in jail and his life in Haven City, he felt himself growing tried of speaking. He let a small yawn escape him as he felt himself slipping out of a coherent conversation. Sliding down into the bed, he let his eyes drop down, causing his parents to blur in his line of sight.

"Get some rest Mar," Lena's voice muttered quietly through the oncoming darkness around his thoughts and eyes. "You don't have to worry anymore."

There was a feeling there that Jak couldn't place his finger one as he drifted off to sleep. The soft sound of humming entered his ears of the same song he had heard before. He could feel Lena running her fingers through his hair slowly while her voice entered his ears, making him relax even more so than before. It was something very vaguely familiar in the back of his mind, but he just couldn't grasp what it was. But it didn't matter at that point. Sighing a bit, he let his eyes close and his body grow limp once more.

* * *

"Step two is now complete," Mira's voice echoed throughout a large room. The woman had found her place at the head of a long wooden table. Her chair was placed higher than the rest of the men, who lined the sides as they awaited to hear her next words. The room they were in was dark, except for a few candles that lined the table, giving the area an eerie feel as the eyes of every man set onto the woman. 

Crossing her long slender legs, the woman let her elbow rest upon the armrest, placing her hand into her palm. "The good prince will be mine once I meet him again." She cooed, letting her hair be tossed a bit. She let a dream-filled sigh escape her as she let her eyes close a bit. "I never expected to see that kind of fire in a young man's eyes. Like a wild beast behind bars. He's strong and untamable." She chuckled a bit, licking her lips like thinking about a delicious piece of food. "I've always liked."

One of the men closest to the woman's perch rose to his feet, placing his hands onto the table. "What is next Mira? Besides you trying to chase after the prince, what more is there to this plan of yours?" he almost demanded, gaining a few growls and agreements from the other men.

"Boys. Boys!" Mira shouted above the roar, silencing the room once again. Rising gracefully to her feet, she crossed her arms in front of her. Throwing her hip out to the side a bit, she let her smile crawl upon her face. "You know that drug within the prince's blood will make him weak and vulnerable to my every will and movement." Turning to face where she once sat, Mira let her long dread drip down her back. "When the right moment comes, he will be my puppet. He will bend to my every will."

"And then what?" Another voice called out to her. As she spoke to her men, they seemed to get more energized. As if they could go and take on an entire army of metalheads and Krimzon Guards and come out victorious. "What Mira?!" the voice cried again.

Snickering a bit, Mira raised her arms into the air. Tilting her head back, she let a loud exhale of breath escape her. "I am the descendent of the dark eco sage Gol. With his sister Maia, they came so close to filling this world with darkness, forming it into what they sought to be the perfect life." Dropping her head and arms, she turned on her heels quickly, looking back out to her men. "I wish nothing but that. With that prince's eco powers, he will be the key to it all. And all we need is to slip that ring upon his finger, and he is ours."

"And then?" one more man asked, now all the wastelander's stand to their feet in anticipation.

"And then," Mira began once more, letting her twisted grin spread across her lips again, "We'll take back the city. Take back what is rightfully ours! And let the dark eco rebuild was is destroyed in our paths. And the House of Mar will be reborn in my vision with the prince as my puppet."

The room exploded into roars and cheers of approval as the Mira replaced herself in her chair. As she watched her minions toast and cheer to her plans, the woman tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She couldn't help but let her smile grows as she gazed off to the side, thinking of the young blond from Haven. She couldn't help but lick her lips once more at the thought of having the prince once again in her grasp.

'Soon enough,' she thought once more, 'Soon it will all come together.'

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ah yes. This is the longest fanfic I have ever written here on Hurray! Hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to read and review!


	14. Birth Of A Prince

**Author's Notes:** I swear I'm alive. I promise. But I finally got back in a small muse with this story. Summer vacation threw off my groove and it was kinda awful. But here we are. Hope you all enjoy this update. I actually kept writing this chapter and ended up having to break it up into three separate chapters. So, here we go. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**  
Birth Of A Prince

"Keira!" Daxter's shrill voice called out accompanied with a loud banging noise, causing the young woman to shoot straight up in her bed. The mechanic felt as if she had just woken from one of the best sleeps of her life, feeling relaxed and comfortable. Her hair stuck out on all ends as she threw back the covers. Placing her feet to the floor with a small scratch of the head, she retrieved her normal clothing and quickly dressed herself, though didn't bother with her bed head. Normally, the noise factor would not bother her that much. Banging on doors and people shouting seemed like the normal noises of Haven to her by now. But Daxter seemed desperate, and that was never a good thing. Moving to the door quickly, the woman pulled it opened with one swift yank.

"What is it Dax-" she began as she opened the door, but found her words paused at the sight. Daxter was there, as was Torn and Ashelin. They all took a moment to take in the girl's odd hair style and sleep-filled stare. She smiled weakly at them, running her hand through her hair. Letting her throat clear, she attempted to be more awake. "What's wrong?"

Ashelin placed her hands to her hips, eyeing the girl as she flattened her hair. "We went to see Jak this morning, but he wasn't in the room. We started asking questions to the servants, but they are avoiding all contact with us for some reason."

Raising an eyebrow as her hair had been fixed, Keira crossed her arms, "Maybe he was taken to see the monks again. Damas said that he needed to be looked over because of that shot to the neck." She told, trying to think of some possibilities. It wasn't like Jak to wander away without telling the others where he was off to. Then again, there was a lot with the young man that they didn't understand lately.

The fact was that Jak given them a huge scare. Daxter had come running into her room that night, screaming at her that he had gone missing. She had gotten dressed and hurried into the hallways, meeting up with Torn and Ashelin as well. The group headed out towards the main enterance of the palace, only to meet Sig and Damas en route. Keira's heart nearly stopped in her chest at the sight of Jak in the king's arms; bloodily, broken, and unconscious. She and the others asked what had happened, and Sig told them it was Mira. Jak had left the palace and had been jumped by the renegade and her group.

For the first day, they never left the room that they had put him in. The monks of the wasteland had come and gone, chanting strange things while green eco was fed into his wounds. The strange part of it all was that he barely moved and made no noise as these people worked to heal him. Jak remained comatose for the entire time he laid in that bed, wounded beyond anyone's imagination. Keira constantly held his hand, hoping to feel a small squeeze to know that he was okay. And yet, his hand was limp in her own. Daxter tried to speak with him, cracking jokes that he would have normally laughed at, but gained nothing of it.

The thought of why he had left the palace had dawned on them a few times. According to Sig, when he dragged himself back to the palace, he had no armor or weapons on him. He was completely unarmed and it showed through his injuries. Granted, he must have put up a hell of a fight to survive all those wastelanders. After all, it could have been a lot worse.

Torn gave a rare grim look to the others as Daxter's ears slowly drooped down in disappointment. "This isn't good." He told them flatly, placing his hand to his chin.

Daxter looked up at him, his ears still hanging low in sadness. "Why would they just move him without telling us though? It doesn't make any sense. Damas told us that he would let us know what was happening with him if there was gonna be a change." The little Ottsel explained, his gaze slowly finding the ground again.

Torn nodded, his eyes narrowing as well. "Sig's disappeared as well. Apparently, he and a few of the other soldiers headed into the city for a mission. From what I overheard, they were retrieving something important." Growling a bit under his breath, he glared to Ashelin, "I told you we should have left last night. Avoided all this wastelander bullshit."

But Ashelin shook her head, "The guards wouldn't have let us leave. And even if we could have, what were we supposed to do about Jak? And I doubt Sig would have been quick to leave either." Crossing her arms, she looked at Keira once more, "I think we need to find Sig first. He might know what is going on here and why there is such commotion."

Bending down, the aqua-haired woman picked Daxter up into her arms. The little Ottsel looked so disappointed in not finding his friend, it was kind of sad. She knew that without Jak, Daxter was very much missing his other half. He seemed almost pathetic in his motions, hanging loosely in her grasp. Clinging to her arm a bit, he looked up, giving her a long stare.

"What if he got worse during the night?" the small creature muttered quietly, causing all three people to look at each other in surprise. "I mean, what if he had to be moved to the temples or something so the monks could treat him again and they didn't have time to tell us?"

Torn curled his upper lip in disgust, "I hate to say it, but the rat has a point." He told flatly. "We need to find the king now."

Shutting the door behind her, Keira and the others headed off into the palace. At first, there was no real plan of action. All they knew was that they needed to find the Damas and address him with this problem.

If there was this much activity, then something big must have happened. As they kept a steady pace entering the main floor of the palace, the group was met with what looked as if chaos had broken out among the servants and guards. Women were running franticly, carrying what looked like linens for tables and small settings in their arms. Large and colorful rugs were laid out upon the floors, giving the whole palace a look of liveliness that did not exist the day prior. The guards were posted at every doorway, looking armed to the teeth with large peacemakers and other various wastelander weaponry. It looked like a war zone, while trying to organize some kind of wedding.

As they moved past the servants, Keira and Daxter tried to speak with them, asking if they knew were the king or Sig was. But, every time they tried to gain someone's attention, they would be brushed off, as if they weren't even there. The guards were just as rude to Ashelin and Torn. When one of them told the leader of the resistance to screw off, Ashelin had to retrain him with all her might before another incident happened that would land him back in the arena. It wasn't until they reached the grand hall of the palace that Daxter finally broke, jumping from Keira's hold.

"Damnit all!" he shouted loudly, causing the three city goers to halt in their steps. The small Ottsel stepped in front of the group, crossing his arms with his normal attitude about him. "What happened with these people? All we want is some answers! Where the hell is Damas, Sig, and Jak?!" he screamed loudly in annoyance, trying to cool himself off.

"Sounds like you cherries are having a rough morning." A familiar voice spoke from behind, causing the four to jump in surprise.

Spinning around upon their heels, the group was met with a Sig they had never seen before. The wastelander was dressed without his armor, wearing similar robes to that of Damas. Thick brown leathers with off-set white lines were draped and formed into an odd kind of military dress uniform. Strangely shaped metals were upon his chest, representing various successes in battle and service to the city of Spargus. There was no weapon on his back or in hand, as he stood tall above the rest of them, his arms crossed while he smirked at their stress.

"Sig!" Keira shouted, joy overcoming her worry for a brief moment. "We have been looking for you everywhere!"

Chuckling at the girl, he continued to wear a grin upon his half machine like face. "I could easily say the same thing about you. I was ordered by Damas to find you and keep an eye on you so you stay out of the way for today's ceremony."

But Torn shook his head at the man's words, "We don't care about your stupid wastelander ceremony. All we are looking for—"

"What Torn means to say," Ashelin quickly intervened with a quick slap of her hand over the man's mouth, "is that we need to find Jak. He disappeared from his room this morning and we don't know what happened to him."

"I think it was Mira and her goons!" Daxter quickly shouted, running up to sit upon Keira's shoulder. "I swear, if they lay one strange look on Jak, I'm gonna give them one swift kick in the ass." The creature declared, trying to come off as a tough foe.

Uncrossing his arms slowly, Sig looked at the four with surprise on his features, "Guess the rest of the palace took Damas' orders seriously then," he muttered quietly, his eyes darting about them questionably.

Torn pulled away Ashelin's hand, glaring at her for even attempting to keep him silenced. "Do you honestly think that we would have spent our entire morning running around this palace looking for him if we damn well knew what had happened to him?!" he shouted angrily, the veins popping out of his neck slightly.

"Relax Torn," Sig told calmly. His features became a tad less surprised and more into a calm expression that was a rarity for the man. "Jak is fine. He is with the queen in her chambers right now. He was there for most of the morning."

Keira did not try to hide her shocked look. She felt her face grow pale as she looked at the man in complete and utter confusion. "But…how? Why? I thought he was still sick?" she questioned, unable to form the full question.

Turning upon his heels, Sig glanced over his shoulder. "Come on. I'll take you to him." He told flatly, causing the group to quickly follow on his heels. They made it a semi-quick pace, moving around the hurried servants and whatnot, trying to keep up with the man. As they moved to walk into the hallway, Sig glanced over his shoulder at them. "It's not my place to tell you what happened."

* * *

If anyone were to ask Jak what had exactly happened that morning, he would not have been able to answer them. There was nothing but a blur of servants and guards about him from the moment he had been woken up by the queen. He remembered being forced into a bath where some of the hand maidens scrubbed his long hair clean and left him for five minutes to take care of the rest of his body. But, the quietness didn't last for long as he was told to leave the bath to be fitted for his new clothing. He couldn't even question what the servants meant before seamstresses were in taking his measurements. 

The whole time, Damas was instructing the guards to inform the city of the ceremony that would take place as the sun was to set that evening. He explained to them that no soul that was not a member of the city of Spargus was to be let within the city walls without him knowing everything about where they came from. His son's safety from the rebels was to be their first priority. There was talk of summoning his monks from the temples to perform the ceremony as well. They promised him that by their word on the sacred texts of the precursors, they would be there as the sun met the sea.

* * *

By the time it was all over, Jak found himself sitting in a chair in front of a mirror, his hair being pulled and tugged at by another hand maiden. He had been lead back to the room he had slept in the past nights before, letting the people he barely knew dress him from head to toe in garments that he never thought he would be wearing in his whole life. It was made of some of the finest silks and leathers he had ever seen. Armor that seemed made for him was placed onto his shoulders and bracers to his arms. New gloves and boots were given to him as well, made of leather as well, metal spikes on the tips of the shoes. As soon as he was finished being dressed, the servants all smiled at him, calling him the image of Damas. His normal clothes had been taken back to his chambers, including his goggles, the one thing that he had always worn, were gone. About his neck hung his pendant, shined and cleaned to its former glory. It wasn't until the servants were putting the finishing touches upon his hair that a familiar voice echoed throughout the room. 

"By the precursors," it called, causing Jak to turn from the mirror. Sure enough, there stood his mother, lingering in the doorframe. Her fingers were linked together as she smiled in his general direction. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a braid that was wrapped once about her head. A beautiful dress of deep red suede clung to her tiny frame in a slender way, a large slit running up to her hip. Upon her head, she wore a small crown, made from what looked like red eco rubies. About her neck, she wore the chocker that bore the seal to the House of Mar.

Looking back at the young woman, Lena smiled at her, "Are you done?" she asked, trying not to sound harsh.

Bowing deeply, the hand maiden let her green hair fall to over her face, "Yes your majesty. I'll leave you with your son." And just as quickly as she had bowed did she retreated to the shadows of the room, awaiting to be called on if needed.

Sighing a bit, Jak looked back to the mirror. At first glance, he did not even recognize himself. His once untamed hair had be flattened and pulled back into a low ponytail. It was tied with a small leather piece, keeping it tightly in place. The new change was that he had bangs framing his face slightly, mixed blond and green hanging in front of his blue eyes.

"You look so handsome." Lena told, moving across the floor towards where the young prince sat quietly. "If I didn't know any better, it looks as if you were raised here your whole life." She joked, causing Jak to smile slightly at his reflection.

Coming up behind him, the woman rested her hands upon his shoulders gently, letting his muscles tense at the touch. Jak sat up straight in his chair, letting the queen brush his bangs from his face a bit, then move the ponytail onto his shoulder. "You are very quiet Mar. What's the matter?" she asked softly into his ear.

Jak could only look at the mirror once more. He watched as his mother loomed over his shoulder, watching him with some strange curiosity in her face. Her blue eyes sparkled as she studied his, making him feel somewhat comforted. Finding a smile, the young man let himself relax a bit.

"I guess it's just all a little much," he admitted quietly. Turning away from his reflection, he looked back to his mother. "I mean, I never thought that something like this would actually happen. And, Daxter, Keira and the others don't know about this." Glancing downward to the floor, his bangs covered his eyes from sight, "What will they say?"

Smiling at her son's words, Lena stood up straight once more. Walking around the chair, she moved gracefully towards a small wooden box on the table. There was nothing seemingly special about it in Jak's eyes, but to the queen, there was something more. Unlocking the small gold hatch upon its front, she lifted the lid to reveal a velvet lined box with a strange trinket laying within.

As she lifted it from the box, Jak felt his eyes widen slightly. It was a gold chained crown, linked together by red eco rubies. The chains fell in a looping design that dangled about as they came out from the box. The base itself had the small design of the seal of the house, decorated by the same rubies that linked the chains. It shimmered in the light of the morning sun as she held it out before him, letting the young man look at it with curiosity.

"This was to be yours on your fifteen birthday," Lena explained, moving back to stand behind Jak. He turned to face the mirror once more as she came up behind him. Slowly, the woman placed the crown down onto Jak's blond hair, making sure every chain and jewel was in the proper position. "It was meant to be a part of your right of passage as a man of the wasteland. But as you told us last night, you have proven yourself multiple times as a true warrior."

Keeping his eyes locked upon the mirror before him, Jak watched as the woman placed the final pieces of chain into the rightful place. It fell perfectly upon his long hair and brow, as if they had known all along how it should have fit him. He let the woman place her hands onto his shoulder gently as he continued to stare at himself. This was no dream anymore. He wasn't still hallucinating from the blood loss or from the bump to his head. He sat there, completely different from how he was only a few days ago, almost unable to recognize himself.

"A true warrior?" he asked quietly, casting his gaze downward. He never got to speak with his parents about the one minor detail that would prove to be the biggest problem. Before he could have brought up his time in jail, he had fallen back to sleep. In a way, he didn't want to try and spoil the moment of their reunion with such a matter. But Jak knew it would have to come up at some point. Whatever the drug was that Mira gave him, it was mixed with eco. And the eco was not mixing with the dark well. It was something that he thought the monks might have found when looking him over, but no one had said anything to him.

Rising from his spot, Jak moved away from where his mother stood. The woman seemed surprised by his actions as he walked towards the balcony of the room, crossing his arms in front of him. He looked out to the ocean once more, just like that night. The cool sea breeze rolled onto his face, as if trying to calm his thoughts of the Baron and the experiments out of his mind.

"Mar?" he heard Lena question quietly, causing him to turn back to face her once more. She started towards him, her hands outstretched slightly. Coming up beside him, she slipped her fingers onto the sides of his face softly, forcing his gaze to her own. "What is it?"

Letting a small sigh escape him, Jak focused himself to return her stare. "Mom, I have to tell you something."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hope you all enjoyed this installment! Don't forget to read and review.


	15. Truths Revealed

**Author's Notes****-** Hiya everyone. Here is the next installment of this story. I'm really glad that I got back into some kind of groove with this story because I really like where this this going plot wise. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**  
Truths Revealed

Sig walked slowly down one of the hallways, the rest of the group close as his heels. They man had been quiet for most of their walk, lessening their pace once they had entered an empty corridor. Guards stood outside of each door they passed, a large staff like spear held in their hands. No movement came from them as they stood in silence, acting as if they were statues. The sun shown through the open archways that had one of the most beautiful views any of them had ever scene. The ocean sparkled in the sunlight of the afternoon, its waves crashing against the rocks below the palace walls. The calls of sea birds echoed upon the wind as the others walked along, awaiting words to be spoken by Sig.

"Can you now explain to us just what exactly is going on?" Ashelin was the first to pipe up, crossing her arms in her normal tense manner as she walked. "The whole palace looks like it's in chaos."

The man didn't even try to glance over his shoulder, "There is a ceremony tonight to celebrate a historical event." He told flatly, as if it was no big deal to him.

Torn raised an eyebrow to Sig's words. "An event?" he questioned, glancing to the women and Ottsel, who gave him the same confused look. "What event?"

"And what does that have to do with Jak?" Keira questioned, crossing her arms. "Why can't you just tell us what is going on?"

Pausing in his spot, Sig turned to face the girl and others. His face had grown stern at their questions, making them become even more concerned. Glancing off to the side, he let his eyes fall upon two large wooden doors. Two more large guards stood before them, looking more armed to the teeth than most of the soldiers. Their peacemakers were crossed in front of the doors, making sure that no one would enter.

"Jak is through there," he told them quietly, letting his eyes shift to the side. "He's preparing for tonight with the queen."

Daxter's ears perked as he raised a questioning eyebrow, "Preparing? Preparing for what Sig?!" he shouted from Keira's shoulder, almost making him fall off in anger.

Ashelin nodded at the Ottsel's straightforwardness. Slamming her foot down, she held up her hand, clenched into a tight fist. "Enough with the secrets and enough of the lies. As one of your higher-ups, I demand to know the truth of what's been going on." She spoke coolly, letting her fiery red dreads fall into her face.

"I say we stop asking nicely," Torn told, withdrawing his knife from his back, "And just let ourselves in."

* * *

Jak kept his eyes to the floor, unsure of how to begin. He could feel his mother's eyes upon him, watching and studying every move he made with the up most curiosity. His muscles tensed slightly as Lena's touch came to his shoulders, as if trying coax the words that where there on the edge of his tongue. He didn't know how he could even try to begin, let alone let her know the truth about the beast the stirred within him.

"Mar, what is it?" Lena's voice asked softly, letting her fingers adjust the cloak that sat upon his shoulder.

Reaching up, Jak took hold of his mother's hand, stopping her motion. It wasn't that he wanted her to stop, but if the words didn't want to come out, then he would never be able to tell her. "Mom, there is something you need to know. There's something wrong. Something you need to know."

Lena's eyes narrowed slightly, becoming confused. "Sweetie, what is it?"

"Did the servants tell you about the scars on my body? On my back?" he questioned, trying to find a way to tie together the things that would be important for her to know.

Pausing for a moment, the woman gave a small nod at the words. "When I first arrived in the city, I was arrested for some reason by the Krimzon Guards," he spoke quickly, trying desperately to get all the words he could out to her. "I was imprisoned and tortured because they knew that I was an eco user."

The queen placed a hand to her mouth, feeling shock course through her body. But before she could speak another word, Jak continued on. "They did something to me. Something I don't understand completely. But I…" Just like that, the words he was so desperate to speak left him. It was as if his mind had gone completely blank and there was no way to bring back the information that he needed. He found himself glancing to his feet again, his hold on his mother lessening to almost nothing.

"Whatever they did to you Mar," she muttered softly, "It doesn't matter anymore. You are here and you are safe. I will not let anything happen to you ever again."

And yet, Jak could only shake his head, "But this is something more. Something that I can't fully control." Looking back into his mother's eyes, Jak could only take in a deep breath. "I just don't want to hurt you."

* * *

Glaring to the men, the former Krimzon Guard kept low, charging at them head on. The two men pulled back their weapons quickly, trying to aim and fire at the oncoming attack. And yet, Torn was too quick for them. Placing every inch of his strength into his legs, the man leapt from the floor, splitting his legs apart and planting his feet into the faces of the guards. He grunted a bit as he connected with them, sending them flying back into the door. The sheer force of the hit and the harshness of the blow, the soldiers burst the doors opened, sending them flying into the quarters beyond. A loud scream echoed throughout the hallway and room as the two figures went flying into the room.

"Torn!" Keira shouted in shock as the doors were thrown open. "What are you doing!?"

Landing in a crouched position, Torn kept his glare ahead, peering into the room that he had gained access too. "I'm sick of all these secrets and hiding things from us. I want the truth and damnit I want it now!" he shouted.

Sig made no move to restrain the man. He simply remained in his spot, watching as Torn took down the two foot soldiers without hesitation. In a way, he was unsure of how this situation would have gone over once they had gotten frustrated. All the wastelander could do was step back and wait for the explosion of questions and the bombardment of accusations to commence. After all, he had known the entire time about this secret, so he would have to explain himself.

It was somewhat bright due to the light of the sun as the door were thrown opened, making the small group flinch slightly. Torn rose from his spot on the floor as the others joined him by his side, keeping his eyes narrowed past the light. Their eyes adjusted quickly to the light, enabling them to see within.

Lena stood in the doorway of the balcony, surprise and shock written upon her normally delicate features. Her hand came to her face as she saw the group come into the door, anger written upon their features. The guards that were meant to stand watch at her chambers had been so easily taken out of commission; she had no choice but to be startled. Stepping back a bit, the woman did not know what to make of what had just happened.

Torn stepped forward, pointing an accusing finger at the queen, "Where is Jak?!" he demanded, slamming his foot down. "Enough games. Tell us where he is now!"

"Guards!" One of the hand-maidens screamed at the top of her lungs, withdrawing more into the shadows of the room. Her cry was loud as the small group moved into the room, anger reflected in their movements as they stormed in. "Guards! Help!"

Keira was the first to take notice of the other man beside the woman. Letting her eyes lock upon him, she scanned upward to his face. Elegant wastelander clothing covered him from head to toe. Knee high boots with armored spikes sat that his feet. Suede-styled materials made up his pants and shirt while various styles of bracers and armor were placed upon his body. A half-like cape hung over one of his shoulders as long blond-green hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His bangs kept his face hidden as he slowly looked to stare at the group.

The young mechanic stepped into the room, away from her friends. Moving past the fallen guards, she could feel her heart begin to stop in her chest as the image became clearer. As soon as the young man turned to look at her, she was met with those brilliant blue eyes that she knew all too well. Pausing in her steps, she drew back slightly in surprise, "…Jak?" she muttered quietly, silencing the remainder of the city folk in their demands. "Is…that you?"

Before the young man could try to even respond, one of the guards that Torn had taken down rose to his feet. His gold eyes glared up to the young mechanic girl, watching her slowly move towards where the queen stood. He climbed to his feet in one swift movement, grabbing hold of her arm and twisting it behind her back. Keira gasped in shock as she felt the strength of the man take hold of her waist and arm roughly. The second guard was quick to follow suit, taking hold of Torn in a binding restraint move as well.

Jak suddenly snapped from his daze as soon as he heard Keira's gasp of shock. Shaking his head out a bit, the blond stepped forward and away from his mother. He could see Torn trying to fight off his captor while Keira screamed to have the man release her at once. Daxter and Ashelin made every try they could to have the guards release them. He never would have expected to see the group storming into the royal chambers of the wasteland, demanding to know his location. Maybe Keira and Daxter would have, but never Torn or Ashelin.

Holding out his hand, the blond let his eyes narrow dangerously, "Guards! I command you release them at once!" he shouted above the roar of screams and protests. His own voice confused him at his firmness and authoritative manner. It had almost sounded like he had been doing this for his entire life, giving guards the orders that only a prince could give. So surprised by these words, he was rudely awakened to find that the entire room had fallen silent and all eyes were upon him.

Daxter's eyes widened as the small creature moved forward away from the guards. He too was beginning to see where Keira words had come from before the guard had grabbed her. There was something familiar about the young man that stood before the queen, but the clothing had thrown him off. It took him split second to notice the blond green hair and scent that could have only been one person.

"Jak?" the small creature muttered, watching as the guards holds loosened on the two individuals.

The guards slowly backed away from their former captives, taking a knee before the two individuals. Torn and the others watched in confusion as the men lowered their heads to where Jak and the queen stood, not making eye contact with them. "Forgive us Prince Mar. We thought they were here to cause you harm." The first guard spoken, his tone stern, though laced with a hidden sort of fear towards what the young man might say.

"Indeed. Forgive us, your highness." The second one added on, placing his fist to the ground for some kind of support.

Clearing his throat slightly, Jak withdrew his outstretched hand. He glanced down to the guards, almost as if he had no idea what to do with them. Now that he had commanded them, the blond knew that they would await his orders. It was a whole new feeling that Jak never would have thought possible in all the years he had been alive. To be able to command and not just be given orders.

"That will be all," the queen told firmly, causing Jak to glance over his shoulder to where she stood. "The next time you try to lay a hand on any one of these people, I will see to it that you are thrown into a death match in the battle dome."

"Yes your majesty," the men spoke firmly, lowering their heads in a deep bow. Rising to their feet quickly, they hurried from the room, avoiding all eye contact with the any of the others. Moving into the hallway, the door was swiftly closed behind them.

Silence fell upon the room as the Keira turned her gaze back towards the queen and young man. Her blue hair brushed her face as she slowly craned her head around, letting her eyes fall upon the man that stood before her. Bringing her hands to her face, she tried to hide her shock. Although the clothing was different and the expression was stern, she could recognize that emerald blond hair and blue eyes anywhere.

"Jak?" she breathed out again, taking a small step forward. She could feel the tears starting in her eyes, although she tried desperately to hold them back. "You're…you're okay."

Looking back at the sound of his name, Jak smiled to see the one woman he cared about standing before him, with a group of very confused resistance fighters behind her. Stepping down from the balcony area, the blond started towards her, opening his arms up. "Keira," he spoke quietly, letting his grin continue on.

She could no longer contain herself. Leaping forward, the young mechanic launched herself into Jak's arms. She let the tears stream down her face as she felt Jak embrace her tightly, almost as if he could never let her go. "You're okay," she muttered through sobs that could no longer be contained.

Hearing her words, Jak felt himself smile. He could feel the woman trembling in his hold as he stood firm in his spot. All he wanted in the world was to have her there and now he had gotten his wish. And yet, as he looked up behind her, the young man was greeted with stares of awe and question between the remainder of his party.

Torn's eyes had gone wide in shock while his shoulders slumped slightly. He tried his hardest to keep his composure and contain his normal stern look upon his face. Though, as hard as he may, it was not working out in his favor. Ashelin let her arms slip from their folded position across her chest while her eyes as well had grown to a larger size than normal. They could speak no words as they watched Keira embrace Jak tightly, seemingly more confused than ever before.

And yet, the tiny orange Ottsel was the first to break the silence of the room. Storming away from the door, Daxter let his eyes narrow angrily. Throwing his arm out, he pointed a very accusing looking finger in the couple's general direction. "Hold on a second!" he shouted loudly, causing all eyes to fall on him.

Dropping his hand to his side, Daxter looked up at Jak with a very inquisitive look upon his face. "Did those servants just call you, oh dear buddy boy of mine, your HIGHNESS?"

"Not only your highness," Ashelin added on, letting her shock melt away, "But Prince Mar? As in THE Prince Mar? The founder of Haven City and all eco technology?"

"He was named for him," the queen chimed in, drawing all eyes to her. "Mar was named to help carry on the traditions of the house. He was born under the same signs as the great leader Mar. It was only fitting."

Torn spun on his heels, point a finger at Sig with anger in his eyes. "You knew this and never told us?!" he screamed, forgetting to be on any kind of proper behavior. After the beating up all of the guards, it didn't seem to matter any longer.

"I only knew after Mira's attack in the bar. The pieces fell into place and Jak confirmed them for me." Sig spoke calmly, ignoring the fierce glare from the underground leader. Moving into the room, he walked past the others and to Jak's side. Placing a hand to his shoulder, he smiled down at the young man. "I am the prince's right hand man and guardian. Wherever Jak goes, I will beside him to serve and protect him."

Ashelin placed her hands to her hips, a small grin forming on her face. "That's why you were in Haven all that time. You were looking for Mar…er, Jak." She told, quickly correcting herself, though seeming still confused on which was the correct one.

Nodding, Sig looked down at Jak, who returned the glance. He could tell that the young man was embarrassed that he had told the others that he was to be his guardian. But Sig had to let them know that now there would be a change. Jak was no longer just a hero of Haven. He was royalty and the crowned prince of an ancient civilization that were a true breed of warrior; just what he was born to be.

Daxter let a large grin form on his face as he leapt to his best friend's shoulder, shooing away Sig's hand. "That's right. My buddy Jak is the boss now. You gotta do what he says. He's the big cheese. The main man. The head honcho." He gloated, patting Jak on the shoulder. He flicked some of the chains of his crown, noticing the jewels and letting his eyes widen a bit at the rubies.

"Your majesty," a soft voice echoed throughout the room, causing all eyes to avert to the door. A tiny servant girl appeared in the doorway, dressed in leathers with various tattoos gracing her arms and face. Beautiful chained earrings decorated her ears as hazel eyes stared to the queen. "We are ready for the ceremony to begin. King Damas is waiting for you in the throne room with the Sage of Green Eco."

Keira looked back to Jak at the servant's words, "My dad? Why is my dad here?" she asked, letting her eyes widen slightly.

But before Jak could answer, the queen stepped up to where Sig and her son stood before the people from the city. Placing a hand to Jak's shoulder, she let her smile glitter in the light of the setting sun outside. There was no fear upon her features as before as her sheer presence seemed to calm him almost instantly. "Come along Mar. It's time."

* * *

**Author's Notes**- Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to Read and Review.


End file.
